


Thy Fearful Symmetry

by Blueviolin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, timetravel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle sta per iniziare il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts. Pieno di sogni e progetti - come tramare omicidi e conquistare il mondo - ammira Gellert Grindelwald, che sta sconvolgendo il mondo magico con i suoi ideali di purezza del sangue, seguendo il motto "Per il Bene Superiore" e scatenando la Seconda Guerra Mondiale nel mondo Babbano.<br/>Intanto Harry Potter, reduce dal suo quinto anno a Hogwarts, scopre che la profezia della Cooman non è l'unica cosa che Dumbledore gli ha tenuto nascosta...<br/>[Possibile OOC per tutti i protagonisti; fic in 8 capitoli scritta nel 2015.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**THY** **FEAR** **FUL** **SYMMETRY**

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night:_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

– William Blake, The Tyger – 

_Luglio 1943_

Dalla sua mansarda all’orfanotrofio Wool’s, Tom sentiva il fastidioso fischio degli aerei, che ronzavano in cerchi concentrici sopra la sua testa. Doveva essere la RAF; in caso contrario, l’allarme sarebbe già suonato. Il richiamo lamentoso della sirena gli ricordava l’insopportabile frignare dei Babbani più piccoli. Era accaduto già due volte, in quel mese: tutti erano scesi nel rifugio ricavato dalla cantina; la grassa Mrs Cole e l’immancabile bottiglia di gin, gli infanti, i bambini e gli adolescenti pallidi e malaticci nei loro completi grigi, vicini a lui per età ma per nessun’altra cosa. Tom invece era salito sul tetto, lo sguardo in alto, a osservare il cielo diventare rosso e nero, gli aerei abbassarsi e le bombe esplodere con un tonfo quasi liberatorio, lontano, verso Westminster. Il profilo perfetto illuminato dai bagliori rossastri, le palpebre immobili, incurante del fumo e del rumore, si chiedeva oziosamente quante vittime Babbane sarebbero state purgate prima della fine di quella guerra-lampo che si protraeva ormai da quasi tre anni. 

Blitzkrieg, l’avevano chiamata i Babbani, con il loro stupido ottimismo, le facce comuni e ottuse illuminate di un’ingenua speranza: erano fiduciosi che qualcuno avrebbe provveduto a loro, che un’entità superiore o le circostanze o il fato avrebbero scongiurato la catastrofe, o almeno che ne avrebbero accorciato la durata. 

Radio Londra trasmetteva i discorsi d’incitamento di Churchill, i bollettini del fronte e gli aggiornamenti sulla campagna di El Alamein, che andava avanti ormai da più di un mese. Tom sorrise, mettendo in mostra gli zigomi alti e la sinistra simmetria del viso triangolare, di un pallore singolarmente attraente messo ancor più in risalto dai capelli scuri, ondulati ma perfettamente in ordine. I tedeschi stavano vincendo, i segnali erano ovunque. Dalle patetiche preghiere delle donne che imploravano una divinità inesistente di restituire loro un padre, un fratello, un marito, dalle ultime leggi antisemite approvate dal governo collaborazionista di Vichy all’evacuazione del ghetto di Varsavia, Tom vedeva il delinearsi di un piano più grande. Per il Bene Superiore. 

Sì, i tedeschi stavano vincendo perché Gellert Grindelwald aveva preso il potere. Nel giro di tre anni, la sua ascesa era stata gloriosa, incontrollabile. Tom si chiese se i governanti Babbani non cadessero sotto la sua Maledizione Imperius l’uno dopo l’altro al fine di realizzare il suo grande disegno. Nella comunità Babbana si parlava di sangue ariano, progetti di eugenetica, della fine della razza semita: gli ebrei che per secoli avevano rubato nell’ombra il denaro e il potere delle alte sfere Babbane. Per la comunità magica, tutti loro erano Sanguesporco a prescindere, e c’era solo una massima che contava: Potere ai maghi. I Mezzosangue venivano tollerati, i Sanguesporco perseguitati e catturati. Si vociferava che la sua sede centrale fosse a Numengard, che la Bacchetta Invincibile rispondesse a lui e che avesse al suo servizio uno stuolo di creature oscure e Dissennatori. Il mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, dicevano, quello che perfino quel Babbanofilo di Silente aveva paura di affrontare. 

Finora, pensò Tom, accarezzando la punta della sua lunga bacchetta di tasso dal nucleo di piuma di fenice. Mise da parte la Gazzetta del Profeta, che gli era stata recapitata da un barbagianni dall’aria altezzosa. L’aveva accarezzato e gli aveva dato cibo e acqua, grato per ogni più piccolo contatto che lo avvicinasse a Hogwarts nei mesi estivi. Come al solito, in copertina troneggiava l’immagine di Gellert Grindelwald, il loro Fuehrer. Per l’Inghilterra era ancora un nemico; non aveva ancora fatto breccia nel loro governo. Peccato, pensò Tom. 

Più volte aveva meditato di scrivergli, per metterlo a parte dei suoi grandiosi progetti. Avrebbero potuto realizzare molto insieme, finché Tom non l’avesse superato. Era vero che aveva preso spunto da lui, due anni prima, quando aveva fondato I cavalieri di Walburga; gli era debitore di molte idee ispiratrici su come epurare la razza magica, ma adesso aveva sedici anni… era tempo di andare oltre. 

Gettò uno sguardo alla foto più recente di Grindelwald: un uomo nel fiore degli anni (per gli standard magici: Tom calcolò che doveva aver passato la cinquantina), dai capelli chiari arricciati sulle spalle (sapeva che erano biondi) e gli occhi stretti e penetranti. Vi leggeva un grande carisma, intelligenza, fuoco e qualcosa di più arcano, di più oscuro. Una promessa di potere, una minaccia, forse resa ancor più efficace dall’aria demoniaca con cui lo ritraevano; le caricature spesso lo raffiguravano con le corna ai lati della testa, squame di drago sul corpo fiero, fumo che gli eruttava dal naso e dalle orecchie. Oltre quelle esagerazioni, poteva vedere che il mago era ancora singolarmente attraente, forte come un dio vichingo. Tom lanciò uno sguardo distratto al riflesso che gli rimandava lo specchio: il naso dritto, le guance leggermente incavate e le labbra generose, gli occhi dal taglio triangolare, allungato, di ebano liquido che a volte emanavano bagliori rossastri. Letale come un serpente e bellissimo. Sapeva di esserlo, non serviva a nulla negarlo; era inutile fingere che la consapevolezza del proprio fascino non l’avesse favorito nel perseguire i propri fini. Con Slughorn l’aveva aiutato per evitarsi sospetti e punizioni, nonché per ricavare parecchie informazioni utili; con i suoi fedeli Slytherin, Dolohov, Malfoy, Black, Avery, Mulciber e Rosier, era riuscito a imporsi nel giro di pochi anni, da Mezzosangue dalle origini oscure a principe dei Purosangue, da outsider a leader. 

Aveva il sospetto che anche Albus Dumbledore non fosse del tutto immune al suo fascino, ora che era cresciuto. Da bambino, aveva intuito il fantasma della grandezza che si annidava nei suoi occhi, terrorizzandolo con quel ridicolo spettacolino dell’incendio dell’armadio. Ora però vedeva la preoccupazione e i sospetti del Vicepreside: non aveva potuto provare che ci fosse lui dietro gli attentati ai Sanguesporco, eppure lo sapeva, che era stato Tom… l’aveva intuito dalla freddezza con cui s’imponeva di guardarlo, dalla controllata formalità degli ammonimenti che gli rivolgeva, dal modo troppo studiato con cui teneva le distanze, come se in fondo desiderasse capirlo, come se lo affascinasse… 

Un colpo di bacchetta, e la foto di Grindelwald si staccò dal giornale; la mise con cura in un diario dalla copertina scura, che aveva acquistato al primo anno. Finì di ricontrollare le istruzioni, fedeli al minimo dettaglio, su come riaprire la Camera dei Segreti e risvegliare il Basilisco in essa contenuto. D’altro canto, chi avrebbe potuto risvegliarlo, se non Tom stesso? Solo lui, l’ultimo erede di Salazar Slytherin, sapeva parlare la lingua dei serpenti e piegare i rettili striscianti al proprio volere. Fantasticò di uscire dal diario, intatto come il riflesso dello specchio, da lì a cinquant’anni, a un secolo, con tutto il potere della sua giovinezza e immortalità inalterato, non più umano… sì, presto sarebbe stato possibile. Molto presto. 

Si lasciò andare al gratificante ricordo del suo primo omicidio. Era avvenuto per procura, in un bagno femminile del terzo piano al castello di Hogwarts. Moaning Myrtle, la chiamavano, l’inutile Sanguesporco brufolosa, grassa e con gli occhiali: un insulto alla casa di Ravenclaw per la sua incapacità. Uccidi, aveva ordinato al Basilisco, e aveva visto la ragazza accasciarsi sul pavimento allagato, il terrore negli occhi… 

Le labbra gli s’incurvarono leggermente, in una lieve vena di autocompiacimento. Si rimproverò per quell’attimo d’indulgenza verso se stesso. Era solo l’inizio. Era tempo di agire più direttamente, di prendere in mano le redini del suo destino, di cancellare la vergogna di un’ascendenza che gli aveva fatto guadagnare soltanto una faccia attraente, che gli era odiosa. Doveva lavare l’onta del sangue e appurare se esistessero ancora dei degni discendenti della linea Slytherin. Intascò il diario e il libro che, dopo una serie di estenuanti ricerche tra i registri e gli annuari scolastici, gli aveva fato vedere la luce (Nobiltà di natura: genealogia magica), e si avviò in strada. 

Era un bel mattino; persistevano ancora i riflessi rosa e aranciati dell’alba. Donne dai capelli corti, vestite in abiti maschili, si dirigevano in fabbrica in bicicletta o a piedi, o verso la metro recentemente ampliata. Non sapeva se ammirarle o disprezzarle: erano creature estranee, che lasciavano esposti lembi di pelle – addirittura gambe nude – che si comportavano e lavoravano come gli uomini che avevano salutato al fronte. Le donne, a suo avviso, non erano nate per lavorare, ma per perpetuare la discendenza magica: se non erano streghe Purosangue, non vedeva per loro alcun motivo di esistere. A Hogwarts aveva sempre rifuggito qualsiasi contatto con l’altro sesso: non credeva che le streghe fossero all’altezza della sua magia, che avrebbero capito con la lucidità e la freddezza necessarie la grandezza delle sue idee. Quelle della sua Casa erano formali, dai capelli irreggimentati in rigide acconciature, distanti come avrebbero dovuto essere nella loro coprente uniforme scura; quelle delle altre Case, più audaci, non le degnava comunque di attenzione, anche se dall’altra parte non si poteva dire lo stesso. Ignorava i loro sguardi languidi, i loro goffi tentativi di approccio e i sospiri patetici, nonché tutti i fastidiosi artifici che escogitavano, dai trucchi alla moda alle Pozioni d’Amore, per attirare il suo interesse. Non le rispettava nemmeno: non provava desiderio sessuale per i loro corpi, né capiva le smanie sussurrate dei suoi compagni. Era fiero di non condividerle; gli sembrava un’ulteriore prova di quella diversità che dalla nascita l’aveva marchiato e l’aveva fatto sentire superiore agli altri. Dopotutto, sua madre, l’ultima discendente della fiera linea di sangue di Salazar Slytherin, si era sprecata buttandosi via dietro a un Babbano e soccombendo all’ignominia della morte. Era stata solo una donna, uno strumento per un fine più grande di lei. 

Sperava che la casa di famiglia dei suoi parenti Slytherin contenesse dei cimeli preziosi da mostrare con orgoglio ai compagni, in modo che nessuno avrebbe mai avuto da dire sulle sue origini, sussurrando alle sue spalle. Cercò un angolo appartato, si confuse nel traffico mattutino, rimarcando ancora una volta la bruttezza e la volgarità di quei mostri di metallo che chiamavano automobili, e pensò con tutte le sue forze: Little Hangleton. 

* 

_Hogwarts, giugno 1996_

Harry si asciugò gli occhi con la manica, guardando senza vederle le acque profonde del Lago Nero. Si avviò verso la Foresta Proibita, senza provare un reale desiderio di entrarci. Bramava la solitudine, un riparo da quei raggi di sole che gli ferivano gli occhi, da quella radiosa giornata estiva. Gli esami erano finiti e, sebbene la Seconda Guerra contro Voldemort fosse ormai una realtà incontrovertibile, vedeva intorno a sé soltanto facce felici, ragazzi e ragazze che festeggiavano la bella giornata e la fine dell’anno: si schizzavano, si sfilavano le calze, amoreggiavano. 

Sirius emetteva la sua risata trionfante simile a un latrato, mentre Bellatrix approfittava del suo attimo di distrazione per colpirlo con un getto verde… l’incantesimo gli faceva perdere l’equilibrio; scivolava oltre il velo nero, quello che Harry aveva sentito bisbigliare… ma Sirius non aveva parlato: si era limitato a non esserci, improvvisamente, per sempre. 

Non esserci per Harry che gridava, cercando di trattenerlo. Un’altra persona amata, un fratello, un amico che se ne andava irrimediabilmente, per colpa sua…e della profezia. 

Nessuno può vivere se l’altro sopravvive. 

La sua vita doveva concludersi presto per mano di un mostro pluriomicida, oppure doveva diventare lui stesso un assassino. Non c’era scampo, soltanto queste due opzioni… il senso di pesantezza, rabbia e inquietudine che l’aveva accompagnato in quell’anno di merda, in cui era stato il solo a gridare il ritorno di Voldemort, le cicatrici delle parole Non devo dire bugie ancora scarlatte sulla sua mano, tornò a opprimerlo, insieme all’ennesima fitta che gli trapassò la fronte. 

Lui era soddisfatto… no, provava qualcosa di simile a gioia, anticipazione… stava per compiere un omicidio, pensò Harry, quasi indifferente. Stava diventando bravo a leggere le sue emozioni. In altre circostanze, se ne sarebbe preoccupato. Adesso, lo archiviò come un semplice dato di fatto. Il tradimento di Dumbledore lo aveva amareggiato non poco. Gli aveva mostrato la profezia soltanto quando non poteva farne a meno, dopo avergli taciuto la verità per anni… 

“Non sai ancora tutta la verità, giovane Potter.” 

“Cassandro” disse Harry, piatto. Non aveva sentito il sopraggiungere degli zoccoli, immerso com’era nei suoi pensieri. 

“Abbiamo osservato a lungo le stelle. Marte splende luminoso nel cielo” disse il Centauro, il manto scuro che si confondeva con i riflessi del fogliame. 

“So che ci sarà una guerra, anzi è già in corso” disse lui, stancamente. “E ne ho avuto abbastanza di segreti, per oggi.” 

“Ti sei chiesto perché Dumbledore ha lasciato la scuola all’improvviso?” 

“Fudge l’avrà chiamato al Ministero” Harry scrollò le spalle. Non gli interessava affatto se il governo Fudge sarebbe caduto o meno; non provava neanche un senso di cupa soddisfazione. 

“Dumbledore è in grave pericolo, tutti noi lo siamo. Ma forse tu puoi salvarci, Harry Potter… il Prescelto” disse Cassandro enigmaticamente, prima di galoppare via tra i meandri della foresta. 

Non aveva voglia di cercare Ron e Hermione. Non si sentiva di confidare loro una cosa del genere, né le ultime rivelazioni sulla profezia né i sospetti di Cassandro. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza, di rivelazioni… 

Tirò fuori il Mantello dell’Invisibilità per forza d’inerzia, pronunciò la parola d’ordine – “Ape frizzola” – che fece sbloccare l’irascibile troll a guardia dell’ufficio del Preside e salì la scalinata a forma di grifone. S’intrufolò nell’Ufficio pochi minuti dopo, accodandosi a Severus Snape, la veste nera svolazzante. Un moto d’ira che sapeva appartenere soltanto a se stesso lo invase: dopotutto, se c’era qualcuno che aveva contribuito alla morte di Sirius, provocandolo perché era costretto a nascondersi nell’odiatissima casa dei genitori, senza prendere parte alla battaglia, e che non era certo dispiaciuto per la sua morte, era l’uomo dal naso adunco davanti a lui… 

Albus Dumbledore emise un gemito sommesso e Harry represse un grido: aveva la mano destra annerita, completamente bruciata. La maledizione, se di questo si trattava, si stava espandendo, provocando nel Preside una lenta agonia… Snape pronunciò una complessa sequenza d’incantesimi dal ritmo ipnotico, simile a una canzone; l’uomo più anziano smise di agitarsi, ma la mano rimase annerita e inutilizzabile. Con sua enorme sorpresa, Dumbledore sorrise. 

“Dev’essere impazzito, perché mai se l’è infilato? Doveva sapere che conteneva un potentissimo maleficio…” 

Snape stava rimbrottando il Preside, la voce venata dalla preoccupazione. Indicava un anello dalla pietra nera smussata, la montatura spaccata al centro, che Harry non aveva notato. 

“I miei riflessi non sono più quelli di una volta” commentò l’altro, serafico. 

“Ha pensato che distruggere l’anello avrebbe fermato la maledizione?” 

“Senza dubbio ero fuori di me.” Dumbledore fece un gesto con la mano ormai inutilizzabile. “Per fortuna non è quella della bacchetta, sono mancino… quanto tempo mi resta, Severus?” Il suo sguardo era tranquillo, diretto, il tono di voce calmo e inalterato. 

“Pochi mesi… un anno al massimo” articolò Snape, smozzicando le sillabe, gli occhi bassi. 

“In tal caso, c’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere…” 

“Anche lei. Il Signore Oscuro mi ha convocato stasera, e il giovane Malfoy…” 

“C’è qualcosa di ancor più importante di questo.” 

Severus Snape tacque, invitandolo a proseguire. 

“Harry Potter.” 

Harry trasalì, mentre Snape si lasciava andare a uno sbuffo sarcastico. 

Dumbledore proseguì, gli occhi chiusi. All’improvviso, sembrò incommensurabilmente vecchio e stanco. Parlò come se ogni parola gli costasse uno sforzo fisico. 

“Devi sapere che, la notte in cui Voldemort si macchiò dell’omicidio di Lily e James e tentò di uccidere un infante della sua culla, un pezzo della sua anima già instabile e martoriata si staccò da lui in conseguenza di quell’atto abominevole e, quando Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato scagliò l’Anatema mortale, si ancorò all’unico essere che ancora rimaneva in vita in quella casa… il piccolo Harry.” 

“Sta dicendo… che un pezzo dell’anima del Signore Oscuro risiede in Harry Potter?” 

“Sì. Questo spiega la loro strana connessione, qualcosa che tante volte il ragazzo è arrivato a sospettare senza mai riuscire ad ammetterlo, e perché lui e Voldemort condividano poteri, pensieri ed emozioni e abbiano bacchette dal nucleo gemello. Finché Harry Potter vive, un frammento dell’anima di Voldemort vivrà con lui. Perciò, anche se questi venisse ucciso…” 

“E’ così, quindi. Dopo tutto questo, dopo tutto quanto ho fatto per… tenerlo in vita, il ragazzo… Harry deve morire.” Il viso di Snape era terreo. Harry si chiese vagamente perché gli importasse tanto, ma era troppo sconvolto per poter pensare. 

Nessuno dei due può vivere se l’altro sopravvive. 

No, era sbagliato: Nessuno dei due può morire, se l’altro sopravvive. 

Entrambi dovevano morire, nessuno poteva sopravvivere. 

Era così, allora, che doveva finire… non c’era mai stata speranza, era stata tutta un’illusione. Gli sembrava di aver vissuto per tutto quel tempo attraverso un velo, protetto dalle persone che lo amavano e si erano sacrificate per lui e che l’avevano lasciato l’una dopo l’altra. Prima Sirius, adesso anche Dumbledore, se la diagnosi di Snape era esatta. Se non altro Harry li avrebbe seguiti presto, era quasi una liberazione… 

“Mi sta dicendo che l’abbiamo allevato come carne da macello, per tutto questo tempo?!” 

Harry non attese la replica pacata di Dumbledore, né si soffermò a domandarsi perché Snape fosse ancor più adirato di lui. Non provava affatto il desiderio di scagliarsi contro il vecchio Preside, né di rifugiarsi nel conforto degli amici. Voleva star solo… perché non morire subito, visto che era la fine che avrebbe fatto comunque? A uccidere Voldemort poteva pensarci qualcun altro, lui aveva fatto la sua parte… 

I suoi passi lo portarono inconsapevolmente davanti all’arazzo di Barnaba il Basito, ritratto nel suo ridicolo tentativo d’insegnare il tip-tap ai troll. Harry si ritrovò a fissare l’apertura segreta della Stanza delle Necessità. Per la prima volta in vita sua, non sapeva ciò di cui aveva bisogno. 

Di non essere più se stesso. Che Voldemort non esistesse, che non fosse mai nato, oppure, ancora meglio, che ci fosse stata una possibilità in più per Tom Riddle, e una vita degna di quel nome per lui, Harry Potter, senza che fosse per sempre incatenato all’altro come un’ombra. Forse, se Riddle non fosse mai diventato Lord Voldemort… 

La porta si aprì, anche se Harry non ricordava di aver formulato una richiesta specifica. 

Non riusciva a pensare, non voleva. Aveva bisogno di qualsiasi sollievo la stanza magica potesse offrirgli: doveva staccare da tutto, dalle rivelazioni, dalle aspettative, dall’obbligo di essere il Prescelto. Spalancò la porta, entrò con decisione e la richiuse dietro di sé. 

* 

_King's Cross, 1° settembre 1943_

Tom Riddle si rigirò l’anello di Salazar Sytherin al dito. Al centro della pietra nera di ossidiana era iscritto uno strano simbolo triangolare, forse uno stemma araldico. Si ripropose di indagare più a fondo la storia e i poteri dell’anello sottratto allo zio Orfin Gaunt. Era stato arrestato per l’omicidio dei Babbani che vivevano nella grande casa lassù, esattamente come aveva previsto. Quando aveva scagliato per la prima volta l’Anatema-che-uccide contro il padre che l’aveva rinnegato e gli indegni nonni dei quali non avrebbe mai saputo il nome, non aveva avvertito nulla, se non un senso di compiuta giustizia. L’avevano riconosciuto per via della somiglianza di famiglia; avevano insultato la memoria di sua madre, lo avevano accusato di volere dei soldi (negandoglieli), come se fosse un pezzente qualsiasi… La bacchetta si era levata in alto… una, due, tre volte, e li aveva ridotti al silenzio. Per sempre. 

Incastrare lo zio non era nei suoi piani iniziali, solo che era stato così… deludente. Strabico, completamente fuori di testa, ricoperto di peli e sporcizia fino ai piedi. Come se non bastasse, lo aveva di nuovo insultato per la sua somiglianza con quel Babbano. Tuttavia, ciò che l’aveva convinto a incastrarlo era che possedeva l’anello dei Gaunt. Lo voleva, gli spettava di diritto! Era stato così facile instillargli un falso ricordo… 

Si avviò verso la banchina del binario 9 ¾. La stazione di King’s Cross era un caos di sfollati che raccoglievano i loro averi per rifugiarsi in campagna; arrivavano rari soldati in licenza dall’uniforme lisa e bucherellata dalle pallottole, alcuni mutilati, altri in una tomba. La cosa peggiore erano i mocciosi, straccioni rimasti senza casa che facevano l’elemosina e vivevano praticamente di mezzucci in quell’edificio. Si guardò intorno con disprezzo prima di attraversare di buon passo il blocco che separava i binari nove e dieci. L’Espresso per Hogwarts si estendeva davanti a lui come un serpente scarlatto. Sorrise, pregustando di riunirsi ai compagni e figurandosi la loro strisciante ammirazione per le sue gesta e le idee elaborate durante l’estate. 

Era il primo settembre e stava per iniziare il suo sesto anno. La spilla da Prefetto splendeva lucida sulla sua divisa verde e argento, inappuntabile com’era tutto in lui. Era pronto, avrebbe realizzato ogni cosa. Sentiva che sarebbe stato l’anno perfetto. 


	2. Capitolo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry si ritrova catapultato all'epoca di Riddle, che lo studia con un interesse maggiore del solito...

**Capitolo I**

_Contraria contrariis curantur_

(Ippocrate) 

Harry aveva creduto di aver spinto la porta della Stanza della Necessità e di esservi entrato, ma si accorse invece di esserne appena uscito. Aveva la mano sulla maniglia appena richiusa, che in pochi istanti sbiadì fino a mimetizzarsi con la parete. Fantastico, ci mancavano anche le allucinazioni, adesso. Si strinse le braccia nude al petto; la scuola era finita, indossava una semplice T-shirt babbana, ma la temperatura si era abbassata di colpo. Il Mantello dell’Invisibilità gli era caduto, lo raccolse e lo ripiegò con cura. 

Valutò se salire in dormitorio per prendere una giacca o se scendere in Sala Grande per la cena. Si sentiva un po’ scombussolato, come se avesse viaggiato attraverso la Metropolvere. Prima che potesse fare un altro passo, un uomo con una vistosa zoppia arrancò a tutta velocità nella sua direzione, appoggiandosi a un pesante bastone d’ottone. 

“Uno studente in giro per i corridoi!” Sogghignò, scoprendo i denti gialli. “Tesorino” disse, rivolgendosi a una cornacchia che teneva appollaiata su una spalla “dovremo fare rapporto, non credi? Mancare al banchetto d’inizio anno ti farà guadagnare una bella punizione! In che Casa sei, ragazzo?” 

“Grifondoro” rispose meccanicamente Harry, perplesso. “Ehm… scusi la domanda, ma chi acc… ehm, chi è lei?” chiese, mordendosi la lingua. L’uomo lo squadrò con occhi bulbosi, il viso rugoso contratto dalla disapprovazione. 

“Fai anche lo spiritoso, adesso? Riferirò al professor Dumbledore anche la tua indisciplina, non temere! Sfortunatamente per te, sono Angus Pomerick, il Custode di questa scuola. Vieni, ti porto nell’ufficio del Vicepreside.” 

Harry si pizzicò le guance e si strofinò gli occhi: sembrava uno di quegli show Babbani sulla realtà alternativa. Quasi si aspettava di veder sbucare fuori i gemelli Weasley ad annunciargli qualche scherzo magico, ma sapeva che un’illusione di tale portata sarebbe stata di gran lunga superiore alle loro capacità. Di sicuro i gemelli si trovavano felicemente a Diagon Alley, adesso, nel negozio che avevano aperto grazie ai galeoni che Harry aveva vinto al Tremaghi: il loro successo era tra le poche cose buone di quell’anno terribile, che stava anche diventando parecchio strano. Si accorse di aver inspiegabilmente perso gli occhiali; vedeva tutto leggermente sfocato. 

Fanny la Fenice riposava sul suo trespolo. Non emise alcun cenno di riconoscimento quando Harry entrò, e anche l’ufficio era diverso. Più piccolo, arredato semplicemente, i congegni d’argento che si era tanto impegnato per distruggere il giorno prima miracolosamente intatti. Non c’era traccia del Cappello Parlante né della Spada di Grifondoro. Sulla scrivania, un mago alto dall’espressione ferina che non aveva mai visto faceva bella mostra di sé sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Dalla didascalia, apprese che era Gellert Grindelwald. Il nome gli suonava familiare: era il mago che Silente aveva sconfitto nel 1945, provocando la fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale Magica e Babbana. Tutte le figurine delle Cioccorane lo riportavano tra i suoi maggiori successi. Aggrottò la fronte e lesse la data riportata in cima all’articolo: _1° settembre 1942_. 

Si accasciò sulla sedia, confuso. Era talmente spaesato che perfino gli sconvolgimenti subiti nelle ultime ore erano stati riposti in un angolino della sua mente, presa dai problemi immediati. Si addormentò suo malgrado, senza augurarsi nulla: se avesse detto di voler tornare alla normalità, in cui lo aspettavano il lutto e tutto il peso delle ultime rivelazioni da affrontare da solo, avrebbe mentito a se stesso. 

Quando si svegliò, un paio di penetranti occhi azzurri lo scrutava con educata curiosità. I capelli di Albus Dumbledore erano rossicci e lunghi fino alla vita; la barba era più corta e ordinata e la figura dritta, entrambe le mani dalle dita affusolate intatte e prive di rughe. L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto così, era quando aveva viaggiato nel diario di Riddle. Ma era assurdo: il diario era andato distrutto! Si chiese se potesse essere finito in un ricordo, magari in un Pensatoio, ma la Stanza delle Necessità non aveva mai funzionato così… in più, l’Albus Dumbledore ringiovanito di mezzo secolo riusciva a vederlo: non era un visitatore del passato, ci era _dentro_. Harry registrò tutto questo con un senso di straniamento. 

“Non sei uno studente di questa scuola. Te lo chiederò solo una volta, prima di ricorrere al Veritaserum e di informare il Ministero della tua presenza non autorizzata. Chi sei?” gli domandò, affabile, ma con una punta d’acciaio chiaramente percepibile nella voce. 

Harry si strofinò i palmi sudati sui pantaloni, a disagio. Cercò di fornirgli una parvenza di verità, impappinandosi più volte. Parlò di Voldemort e della Seconda Guerra Magica, della morte dei genitori, della cicatrice e della profezia. Dove non arrivavano le parole, il Vicepreside ricorse alla Legilimanzia e al Pensatoio, sfilandogli con delicatezza fili d’argento dalle tempie. 

Quando ebbe terminato il suo racconto, rimase a lungo in silenzio, interrotto soltanto da un lungo cinguettio di Fanny. 

“La situazione è, temo, più grave del previsto” esordì Albus Dumbledore, giungendo le mani sotto il mento nella posa che gli era caratteristica. 

“A quanto dici, Tom Riddle… Lord Voldemort, si rivelerà un mago ben peggiore di…” pronunciò il nome di Grindelwald, esitando appena. 

“Lei non l’aveva previsto… signore?” 

“Da quando l’ho visto per la prima volta, ho saputo che era pericoloso” ammise. “Sospettavo che ci fosse lui dietro l’apertura della Camera dei Segreti, l’anno scorso, ma non ho potuto provarlo. A quanto pare, è stato solo l’inizio.” 

“Voldemort si trova nella scuola in questo momento, professore?” 

“Sì… ha appena iniziato il suo sesto anno, circondato dai suoi fedeli… amici Slytherin, che forse farei meglio a chiamare scagnozzi. Servitori. Complici.” 

Cadde di nuovo nelle sue elucubrazioni, un’abitudine che Harry aveva sempre trovato irritante. In particolare in un momento come quello. 

“Ha idea del perché sono qui. _Signore_?” chiese infine, schiarendosi la voce, non riuscendo a mascherare il tono esasperato. 

“Oh… mi dispiace tanto, Harry, mi ero dimenticato… certo, la tua situazione è a dir poco… delicata. Temo che la Stanza della Necessità, della quale ignoravo l’esistenza, abbia funzionato come passaggio temporale, rispondendo ai tuoi desideri… d’altro canto, questa scuola ha dei segreti che mi rimarranno sempre impenetrabili. Cos’hai chiesto alla Stanza, esattamente?” 

“Non ricordo… ero molto confuso. Avevo ascoltato la profezia. Quella che la Cooman aveva fatto a lei… cioè, che le farà. E poi…” S’interruppe, imbarazzato. Se Dumbledore avesse saputo che Harry conteneva in sé un pezzo dell’anima di Voldemort, non sarebbe stato tentato di fargli del male? Di ucciderlo forse no, ma di rinchiuderlo ad Azkaban, o di provare su di lui gli incantesimi che conosceva? Non poteva essere certo di chi fosse davvero l’uomo che aveva davanti, un uomo che non aveva avuto cinque anni per affezionarsi al suo studente preferito. Decise di tacergli quella parte. 

L’altro lo invitò a continuare. 

“Ehm… niente. Ho desiderato che Voldemort non ci fosse più… credo. In modo che io… che tutti potessero avere una vita normale, senza perdere le persone che amano.” Realizzò che, detto così, sembrava terribilmente sciocco, ma il Preside gli sorrise. 

“Un desiderio comprensibile e altruista. Credo che tu sia stato rimandato indietro perché Tom Riddle può ancora essere… redento. Indirizzato verso un percorso diverso, migliore, che lo porterà a diventare qualcos’altro, qualcuno che non sia Lord Voldemort.” 

“Non pensa, quindi, che io sia qui… p-per ucciderlo?” balbettò Harry, stranamente sollevato. 

“In tal caso, potevi benissimo rimanere nel tuo tempo, aspettando che la profezia si compisse. Non ho mai badato molto alle predizioni, Harry. Il futuro si costruisce ogni giorno, dopotutto, attraverso scelte e sacrifici. Spero che confermerai la mia diffidenza.” 

“Ehm… bene. Quindi… mi scusi, ma cosa faccio adesso?” 

“Già, questo è il problema più urgente, non è vero?” Dumbledore rimase profondamente assorto, guardando l’immagine del Mago Oscuro davanti a lui con qualcosa di stranamente simile, notò Harry, al rimpianto. 

“Vediamo, cos’è che Tom non è mai stato in grado di fare?” 

“Dominare il suo ego smisurato e le sue folli manie di controllo?” 

Il Vicepreside gli sorrise di nuovo. “Questa è una parte del problema, indubbiamente. Ma mi riferivo a qualcosa di più… teorico, intrinseco alla sua natura. E’ incapace di amare. Non conosce l’amicizia, si serve degli altri solo per propri fini.” 

“Non credo di poterne cambiare il carattere, signore” disse Harry, a disagio. “Cioè, è sempre stato così…” 

“Il che rende il tuo compito più difficile. Non credi che valga un tentativo?” 

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non credeva di avere la minima _chance_ contro Voldemort, anche se era suo coetaneo, anche se era ancora Tom Riddle. Aveva già ucciso… 

“Potrei sempre ripassare davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità e desiderare di tornarmene a casa.” 

“Potresti” concordò Dumbledore, amabile, “tornare a una guerra che hai poche speranze di vincere, e a un mondo devastato dalla furia di Voldemort, in cui l’unica alternativa è uccidere o essere ucciso. Non dico che il contesto in cui ti trovi sia dei migliori, ma almeno è una possibilità. Inoltre, non sono sicuro che la Stanza funzionerebbe allo stesso modo, nel caso in cui volessi affrontare un viaggio di ritorno. Giocare col tempo può avere conseguenze incalcolabili... direi catastrofiche.” 

“Ho capito, rimango qui” sospirò Harry, rassegnato. “Allora, chi sono?” 

Dumbledore meditò brevemente. “Potter è un nome riconoscibile, Tom dev’essersi studiato tutte le genealogie magiche nel tentativo di risalire alla sua famiglia. Dunque, vediamo… la signorina Bathilda Bagshot, una mia cara amica residente a Godric’s Hollow nonché tua ultima parente rimasta in vita, anche se alla lontana, ti ha adottato quest’estate, quando i tuoi genitori, madre tedesca Purosangue e padre inglese Babbano, sono stati uccisi dai nazisti in quanto oppositori del regime. Per tua informazione, la tua… uhm, prozia vive da sola, è vicina agli ottant’anni, ama i gatti e i pettegolezzi, scrive libri di storia della magia e prepara degli ottimi Zuccotti di Zucca. Finora hai frequentato a Durmstrang e… hai ottenuto i tuoi G.U.F.O, vero?” 

“Sì, anche se non ho ancora avuto i miei risultati… vorrei seguire le materie per diventare Auror.” Non sapeva perché lo dicesse, anche se gli sembrava importante farlo. 

Dumbledore annuì, invitandolo a proseguire. 

“Sono bravo a Quidditch, gioco da Cercatore… e me la cavo in Difesa.” 

Gli occhi del Vicepreside scintillarono divertiti, ma non aggiunse altro. 

“Bene, allora c’è una sola cosa da sistemare.” 

Evocò con un gesto della mano un capello a cono liso e consunto e glielo mise in testa. 

“Suggerirei di Smistarlo nella Casa Slytherin, sono certo che ha le qualità adatte” disse educatamente Dumbledore al Capello Parlante. 

“Ti faciliterà il compito” bisbigliò a Harry, facendogli l’occhiolino. Il Cappello rimase in silenzio, poi scandì il nome della Casa di Riddle. 

Harry ebbe un fastidioso senso di _déjà-vu_. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, alla fine era stato davvero smistato in Slytherin. 

“Molto bene, Harry… ah, dobbiamo cambiarti cognome, vero? Tua madre era Babbana?” 

“Nata Babbana. Si chiamava… si chiamerà Lily Evans.” A Harry girava la testa; non si sarebbe mai abituato. Sua madre doveva ancora nascere. Poteva conoscerla, poteva salvarla… sì, Dumbledore aveva senz’altro ragione. Quella pazzia meritava un tentativo. 

“C’è un altro problema. Signore. Ho perso gli occhiali, non so come sia successo…” 

“Oh, i viaggiatori nel tempo sono incredibilmente distratti, vero?” Dumbledore mormorò un incantesimo e Harry sbatté le palpebre: ci vedeva perfettamente. 

“Ripeti la formula tutte le sere. I tuoi capelli sono troppo… _moderni_ per gli standard di Hogwarts” continuò. 

Harry sentì qualcosa muoversi sulla sua testa e appiattirglieli; represse l’impulso di cercare uno specchio. 

“Eccellente, Harry Evans. Puoi avviarti al tuo dormitorio, è nei sotterranei…” 

“So dove si trova. Ma mi servirà la parola d’ordine.” 

“Oh, ottimo. Bene, avverto Horace… Horace Slughorn, il Direttore della casa Slytherin. Non l’hai conosciuto, vero?” 

Harry scosse la testa. Dumbledore sembrò sul puntò di dire qualcosa, poi ci ripensò. Un gesto, e Fanny sparì in una palla di fuoco. Riapparve pochi minuti dopo, accompagnata da un Patronus argenteo dalla forma di un grasso tricheco. 

“Non è necessario che ti alzi a quest’ora, Horace. Harry è in grado di raggiungere il dormitorio da solo… Parola d’ordine?” 

“ _Ananas candito_.” 

“L’hai scelta tu, immagino? Mi trovi d’accordo, piace anche a me… allora buonanotte, Harry Evans. Spero che il sonno ti porti consiglio” disse Silente, misteriosamente. 

Harry si congedò e si avviò verso il dormitorio. Era arredato nei toni del verde e dell’argento e dalle finestre vedeva le acque del Lago Nero, verdastre e torbide. Pensieri impazziti gli vorticavano in testa, il cuore gli rimbombava nel petto. Stava per salire nella stanza nella quale dormiva Tom Riddle. Avrebbe condiviso il dormitorio, la Sala Comune, i corsi e i pasti con lui: gli altri compagni della sua casa sarebbero probabilmente diventati Mangiamorte… 

_Non ce la posso fare_ , pensò, rabbrividendo. D’improvviso, la minaccia della profezia gli sembrò aleatoria, vaga, quasi preferibile alla situazione attuale. 

Lui e Voldemort… _Riddle_ condividevano un pezzo d’anima. No, era _lui_ , Harry, ad essere un pezzo della sua anima. Era una rivelazione troppo grande e terribile per essere metabolizzata… Salendo le scale silenziose, Harry non ebbe paura solo per sé, ma _di_ se stesso. 

Trasalì incrociando il fantasma del Barone Sanguinario, che gli rivolse un cenno lugubre, le catene sferraglianti che gli provocavano gemiti sommessi. 

Harry aprì la porta senza far rumore, ma nel richiuderla cigolò leggermente. Rimase all’erta, fermo, a cogliere qualsiasi movimento, ma regnava un silenzio immobile. 

“ _Lumos”_ bisbigliò, cercando un letto vuoto: ce n'era uno, constatò sollevato, il secondo da sinistra... s'immobilizzò. All'angolo estremo della stanza, separato dai compagni, dormiva Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

I lineamenti distesi nel sonno e i riccioli scuri sparsi sul cuscino, sembrava un adolescente normale, solo più bello degli altri. Harry gli stava puntando il getto di luce dritto negli occhi; lo abbassò verso la figura avvolta dalle coperte, ritrovandosi incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. 

Il mago oscuro più grande di tutti i tempi, l’assassino dei suoi genitori, _Voldemort_ … giaceva a pochi passi di distanza da lui. Rimase a contemplarlo, senza provare neanche lontanamente l’impulso di ucciderlo. Uno scatto, e gli occhi ombreggiati dalle lunghe ciglia si spalancarono. In un balzo felino, Tom Riddle gli fu addosso, puntandogli contro la bacchetta che, chissà come, aveva evocato dal nulla contro la gola. 

“Non gridare o ti strozzo” bisbigliò. La sua voce aveva una cadenza ipnotica, le sue labbra si assottigliarono in una smorfia crudele. 

L’altra mano lo teneva per la maglietta che non si era ancora cambiato. Harry realizzò come doveva apparire, scombussolato e senza bagagli, un intruso nella notte che Riddle aveva scoperto a fissarlo. 

“Scusa… sono un nuovo studente. Ho fatto tardi al Banchetto, Dumbledore mi ha appena Smistato e mi ha detto di salire qui… è il dormitorio di Slytherin, vero?” 

_Fingiti ottuso_ , pensò Harry. Non era neanche troppo difficile. 

Tom non abbassava la guardia. Gli puntò la bacchetta sulla fronte e, contrariamente a quanto si aspettava, Harry non sentì alcun dolore. 

“Cos’hai sulla fronte?” 

“Una cicatrice da maledizione… un incidente. Quando ero piccolo. Scusami, potrei andare a dormire?” 

“Dov’è il tuo baule?” chiese l’altro, stringendo gli occhi scuri. 

“Non è ancora arrivato, ho perso anche l’Espresso per Hogwarts… beh, sai come sono i treni Babbani…” 

“No, che non lo so.” Harry sentì una fitta attraversargli il braccio. Gli aveva scagliato contro una Fattura Pungente: strinse i denti dal dolore, ma non disse nulla. Riddle… Tom lo stava mettendo alla prova. 

Tom continuò a valutarlo con lo sguardo, le pupille dilatate a osservargli il braccio sanguinante, mentre proseguiva: “Cosa ti fa pensare che io sappia qualcosa sui Sanguesporco? Sono l’ultimo discendente vivente di Slytherin, per tua informazione” disse, mostrandogli l’anello dalla pietra nera che teneva al dito. 

“Hai fatto fuori i tuoi antenati, per caso?” Harry si morse la lingua, maledicendo la propria avventatezza. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di ritorcerglielo contro, gli era uscito spontaneo. Immobilizzato com’era, con Riddle a incombergli addosso, aveva ricordato l’incubo della notte in cui Voldemort era risorto, vantandosi dell’omicidio del padre… un Babbano. La strega doveva essere stata sua madre. 

Riddle batté appena le palpebre. Per un attimo, una smorfia di terrore gli distorse i lineamenti perfetti. “Va’ a dormire” scandì lentamente, abbassando la bacchetta. 

Harry si chiese perché i suoi compagni non si fossero svegliati; magari fingevano di dormire. Sapevano che non era il caso d’interferire, nel caso in cui Riddle avesse voluto liberarsi di lui… dopotutto, erano Slytherin. 

_Lo sono anch’io_ , pensò, sconfortato e sempre più confuso. 

Non gli restò che obbedire. Imponendosi una studiata, noncurante lentezza, si sfilò la maglietta e si tamponò il sangue dal braccio, cercando d’ignorare lo sguardo di Riddle fisso sul proprio torso nudo. Estrasse finalmente la bacchetta dalla tasca, appoggiandola sul comodino, e s’infilò sul letto vicino al suo. Tom non aveva battuto le palpebre neanche una volta. 

“Ehm” esordì Harry, quando anche lui si fu messo a letto, “allora, com’è Hogwarts?” 

“Cosa?” arrivò una voce altrettanto bassa, tradendo sorpresa. 

“Beh, come sono i corsi, i professori… insomma, sono nuovo, mi chiedevo se ti andava di dirmi qualcosa.” 

“Ti sembro uno con cui fare _conversazione_?” indagò Riddle, squadrandolo con interesse. 

“Ehm… perché no?” 

“Ti ho appena aggredito.” 

“Comprensibile, sono entrato nel cuore della notte e ti ho puntato contro la bacchetta… cercavo solo di fare luce… insomma, io avrei fatto lo stesso.” 

“Ma davvero.” Gli occhi di Tom si strinsero, sospettosi, ma non disse nulla. 

“Ti ho ferito” constatò, inespressivo. 

“Non è nulla” minimizzò Harry, anche se gli faceva un male del diavolo. “Mi sono fatto di peggio, giocando a Quidditch.” 

“Ci giocate anche a Durmstrang? Sì, ho pensato che fossi un giocatore” fece Riddle, in tono distratto. 

“Come mai?” volle sapere Harry. 

“Sei in forma. Hai un corpo tonico, da atleta. Tutti i muscoli sono dove devono essere” valutò lui, senza scomporsi. 

“Ehm… bene” disse Harry, a disagio. La conversazione procedeva in maniera decisamente bizzarra, ma almeno stavano parlando. 

“Spero di entrare in squadra anche qui… a te piace il Quidditch?” 

“Ho altri interessi.” 

“Tipo? Ehm… cioè, quali?” 

“Arti Oscure.” 

Harry si sforzò di sorridere. “Difesa è la mia materia preferita.” 

“Peccato che la insegni una vecchia incompetente che non sa neanche tenersi attaccate le membra che le restano. Vieni ai miei incontri, tutta la gente che conta ci viene.” 

“Se li troverò interessanti” lo provocò Harry, voltandogli le spalle. Era consapevole del suo sguardo che gli perforava la schiena, mentre cercava inutilmente di star fermo e prendere sonno. 

* 

Sbatté le ciglia, destandosi dal sonno silenzioso che gli era usuale. Come al solito era il primo a svegliarsi; una pallida alba filtrava attraverso gli scuri. Trasalì d’involontario stupore quando vide che il letto accanto al proprio era occupato. Il ragazzo nuovo, Harry Evans, dormiva placidamente accanto a lui, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni anche se corti e la guancia stropicciata contro il cuscino. Si era scrollato le coperte di dosso; la pelle chiara e apparentemente fragile era ricoperta di pelle d’oca, la maglietta che si era sfilato schiacciata contro il gomito. La fattura di Tom aveva smesso di sanguinare da un pezzo, eppure uno squarcio rosso attraversava il braccio di Evans. Un nome Babbano, pensò sprezzante, cercando di rimuovere il fatto che anche lui ne aveva uno. Aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, contrariato al ricordo della familiarità che si era concesso la notte prima con lui. Avevano addirittura _chiacchierato_ , qualcosa che non gli capitava mai con nessuno. Le norme civili erano qualcosa di costruito, che all’inizio si era imposto con grande sforzo, mentre ora gli costavano soltanto un lieve artificio: era diventata la routine, come l'indossare una maschera di cortesia insieme all’uniforme verdeargento. Con i professori e alcuni dei Prefetti e Capiscuola erano utili, ma per il resto la sua vera natura si manifestava nel dare ordini, persuadere e complottare. 

Evans gli si era avvicinato ignaro di tutto questo, inconsapevole del fatto che Tom camminava diverse spanne più in alto rispetto ai compagni: aveva osato parlargli di argomenti banali: i professori, il Quidditch… per una volta, Tom aveva visto un suo compagno non come una minaccia da cui guardarsi o un potenziale alleato – termine diplomatico per indicare un tirapiedi utile alla realizzazione dei propri fini – ma come un ragazzo normale, qualcuno con cui scambiarsi confidenze… doveva essere perché non si era lamentato per la fattura, oppure perché i suoi occhi verdi, così grandi e dalla forma particolare, a mandorla, visibile anche alla fioca luce della bacchetta, denotavano un candore totalmente privo di malizia, nonostante il sarcasmo che gli aveva riservato. Allo stesso tempo, aveva qualcosa di… _interessante_ , forse perché Tom era stato incapace di inquadrarlo al primo sguardo, di penetrargli la mente. Gli dava l’impressione di sapere più di quanto non desse a vedere, aveva qualcosa di _familiare_ … accanto a lui, un grugnito da parte di Avery, seguito dal rigirarsi della sua stolida mole, gli segnalò che era prossimo a svegliarsi. 

Uscì velocemente, lasciando a Evans il compito di spiegare che diavolo ci faceva lì e irritato con se stesso perché non riusciva ad avercela con l’occupante del letto vicino al proprio, anche se violava uno spazio personale che aveva sempre tenuto a mantenere intatto. 

“… Harry, ragazzo mio, siamo davvero felici di accoglierti qui! Mi rammarico di non averti dato il benvenuto ieri notte, sai, a una certa ora preferisco non scomodarmi… e Albus mi dice che sei imparentato con Bathilda Bagshot, la brillante autrice dei libri di Storia della Magia! Come se la passa?” 

“Ehm… non male” disse Evans, in fretta. 

Tom, che fino a quel momento aveva badato alla propria Pozione Corroborante con viso inespressivo, rialzò la testa di scatto. 

_Bathilda Bagshot_ … non poteva essere! Due sue ossessioni personali, la genealogia e Gellert Grindelwald, si erano incontrate nel farlo risalire all’ascendenza purosangue del mago tedesco. Miss Bagshot, residente a Godric’s Hollow, era la zia del più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi, ovvero dell’unica persona al mondo che Tom guardasse con qualcosa di simile all’ammirazione. 

“Spostati” ordinò a Mulciber, accanto a lui, in modo da potersi sedere vicino a Harry. 

“Come va il primo giorno? Slughorn non è male e ha contatti utili ovunque. Fa’ buona impressione su di lui, prepara una buona pozione e sarai invitato a uno dei suoi festini” si rivolse a lui con naturalezza, cercando di sembrare amichevole. 

Slughorn lasciò passare quella piccola infrazione da parte del suo pupillo, mentre Abraxas Malfoy girava il viso pallido e affilato, sorpreso. Si era lisciato Riddle praticamente da quando aveva capito che lì dentro sarebbe diventato qualcuno, ma non aveva mai avuto successo: Tom giocava con lui al bastone e alla carota, gratificandolo quel poco che bastava affinché fosse sempre fedele e ansioso di compiacerlo. Peccato che fosse così noiosamente _viscido_. 

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso a sua volta. “Ah… ciao. Grazie, ma non m’interessano queste cose. Sono proprio negato in Pozioni!” 

“In questo posso aiutarti facilmente” disse Tom, cercando di celare il disprezzo che da sempre gli suscitava l'incompetenza. Approfittando della distrazione di Slughorn, intento a rimbrottare Alfie Longbottom per aver fatto esplodere il primo calderone dell’anno, strinse il polso di Harry, imprimendo al mestolo con cui stava rimescolando la pozione un movimento antiorario. 

“Quattro giri, poi tre giri in senso contrario. Aggiungi la radice di mandragola” disse, invaso da uno strano formicolio che dal braccio si estese a tutto il corpo. 

Harry sembrava altrettanto scosso. Fissava pietrificato la mano dalle lunghe dita di Tom, simili a pallidi ragni. Lui la ritrasse di scatto. 

“Oh, hai talento, ragazzo mio!” Slughorn sorrise a Evans, raggiante, complimentandosi con lui per aver portato la pozione al penultimo stadio. “Mi chiedevo se volessi unirti a una cenetta per pochi intimi, sabato sera” bisbigliò a voce più bassa. 

Evans assentì meccanicamente. 

“Vuoi vedere il campo di Quidditch? Il capitano è Orion Black, questa settimana dovrebbero tenersi le selezioni… in che ruolo giochi?” 

“Cercatore” rispose Harry. Tom notò che era insospettito da tanta gentilezza. 

“Ti serve qualcosa, vero?” domandò infatti, qualche secondo più tardi. 

_Fin troppo diretto per uno Slytherin_ . 

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” 

“Beh, non mi hai dato esattamente l’idea dell’amicone, ieri sera.” 

Sembrava a disagio nel parlargli alla luce del giorno, gli occhi bassi che fuggivano il suo sguardo. 

“Potrei fare un’eccezione, per le persone giuste.” 

Passeggiavano lungo il parco; erano quasi arrivati al quadrilatero del campo da gioco. Tom lo condusse, discretamente ma con fermezza, sotto un albero di tasso, al riparo da gruppi di studenti oziosi. 

“Ho grande interesse per la Storia della Magia. Mi piacerebbe che portassi i tuoi saluti a tua zia, nella tua prossima lettera a casa.” 

“Non è casa mia, io… la conosco da poco. Ma lo farò, certo.” 

Perché Evans non si rilassava, maledizione? 

“Mi chiedevo… conosci altri suoi… _tuoi_ parenti?” 

Scenari possibili, benché improbabili, si erano affacciati nella mente di Tom: il suo sguardo percorreva incessantemente il corpo e il viso dell'altro, studiandone i movimenti e le mosse, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi indizio che potesse rivelare una parentela più o meno lontana con Grindelwald, magari la promessa di una propensione verso le Arti Oscure… il suo esame non lo portò ad alcun risultato. Evans aveva _qualcosa_ , indubbiamente: i suoi lineamenti erano complessivamente piacevoli, seppur combinati in modo inconsueto. Arrossiva e impallidiva insieme, a disagio sotto il suo scrutinio… 

“E’ una parente acquisita… non mi ricordo bene” biascicò Harry, incerto. “Vive da sola, non riceve molta gente… non ho conosciuto nessuno d’importante, a Godric’s Hollow.” 

“E foto dei suoi familiari, magari vecchi album, ne hai visti?” 

“Perché dovrebbe importarmi?” Evans era sinceramente spaesato. Tom poté constatare che, almeno da quel versante, non gli nascondeva niente. Eppure, era una strada che meritava di essere battuta. Si ripromise d’indagare ancora… 

“E’ ora di Difesa e abbiamo saltato il pranzo” disse Harry, impacciato. Con la coda dell’occhio, Tom notò che Evans lo fissava con una strana espressione, quando era sicuro che lui non lo guardasse. 

“Il cibo appesantisce la mente. Con la Gaiamens ogni tentativo appena superiore alla mediocrità andrebbe sprecato, comunque” disse Tom, in tono piatto. 

“Peccato” disse Harry. “Io… ho avuto un bravo insegnante. So evocare un Patronus.” 

Pareva sorpreso di esserselo lasciato sfuggire. Anche Tom lo era. 

“Un Patronus corporeo?” 

“Sì… un cervo. Vuoi vederlo?” 

“Mi piacerebbe molto” disse Tom. 

Rimase a osservare la sagoma argentea elegante, il palco di corna perfettamente modellato, sparire nel fitto della foresta. 

“Sei bravo” concesse, e fu soddisfatto nel vedere Evans sorridere a sua volta. 

“Tu, invece?” 

“Cosa?” 

“Voglio vedere il tuo, di Patronus” insistette Harry. “Se lo sai fare” aggiunse, in tono di sfida. 

Tom esitò per un lungo momento, poi sguainò la bacchetta. 

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” sibilò, e un serpente argenteo, enorme e dalla lingua biforcuta, si levò e in pochi secondi raggiunse il cervo. 

“ _Attacca”_ sussurrò Tom al suo Patronus. 

Harry vide il cervo scattare contro il serpente, in lontananza. 

“ _Rispondi_ ” gli ordinò, automaticamente. Non sapeva che si potessero ingaggiare battaglie tra i rispettivi Patroni, ma non voleva né poteva darla vinta a Riddle. Era rimasto sconvolto quando aveva visto il rettile prendere forma, non tanto per la scelta abbastanza scontata del suo aspetto, ma perché si aspettava quasi che Voldemort non sapesse produrne uno. Quali ricordi felici poteva mai possedere? A meno che non contasse gli efferati omicidi come momenti gioiosi... si era distratto: entrambe le figure perlacee erano sparite. 

Tom lo scrutava, palesemente interessato e rispettoso, quasi… _intimorito_. 

“ _Lo parli_ ” constatò, e Harry questa volta riconobbe i suoni liquidi e cantilenanti del Serpentese. Si maledisse per la propria avventatezza: Riddle già sospettava di lui, l'aveva messo alla prova e ci era cascato come un perfetto idiota. 

“Io… sì.” 

“Ti ho già mostrato il mio anello. C’è un solo erede di Salazar Slytherin al mondo, e sono io.” 

Tom rimase in attesa, come se si aspettasse che Harry lo contraddicesse. 

“Io… non discendo da lui. Ne sono sicuro” biascicò Harry, cercando di concentrarsi su quella parte di verità. Vedeva solo gli occhi spalancati dell’altro tesi a divorarlo febbrilmente, come se volesse entrargli dentro, le iridi d’inchiostro che si confondevano con le pupille. 

Erano solo al primo giorno e rischiava già di farsi scoprire, eppure non era più spaventato: provava soltanto una furia incontrollabile. 

_Lo parlo perché tu lo parli, perché hai tentato di uccidermi e hai messo un pezzo di te dentro di me. Sei un mostro, sei…_

Sentiva l’odio per lui attraversarlo a ondate, vedeva rosso e non gliene importava niente se era un disastro in Occlumanzia, se Riddle l’avrebbe fatto fuori lì e subito. Che gli era saltato in testa, come poteva pensare di _cambiarlo_? 

“Non riesco a leggerti” disse Riddle, lentamente. Aveva abbandonato il Serpentese. Abbassò la bacchetta, affascinato. “Non mi aspettavo di trovare un altro enigma da risolvere così presto, Harry Evans. Non mi era mai capitato di trovare… un muro.” 

Era a pochi centimetri dal suo viso: Harry non si capacitava che non riuscisse a percepire la sua rabbia, il suo sconvolgimento emotivo. Che il frammento di anima che conteneva lo proteggesse dai suoi attacchi? Non poté fare a meno di guardarlo ancora, il naso perfettamente dritto, gli zigomi pallidi e cesellati, cosparsi da qualche minuscola efelide. Quel dettaglio glielo rese, per un attimo, più umano. 

“Non so se tu sia parente di Gellert Grindelwald, erede di Slytherin o qualcos’altro che ancora non comprendo. Sappi solo che lo scoprirò presto e che, quando mi stancherò di fare supposizioni, la cosa potrebbe non rivelarsi del tutto indolore per te” bisbigliò Tom, vicino al suo orecchio. 

“Tremo di paura” rispose Harry, sarcastico. 

Si strinse nel mantello e gli voltò le spalle, sforzandosi di non correre. La dolcezza contenuta in quella minaccia velata l’aveva scosso, provocandogli una serie infinita di brividi. Si rese conto che, ben lungi dall’essere lui a spiare Riddle, cercando di prevederne le mosse, era già caduto dritto nella sua tela, attirandone irreparabilmente l’attenzione. 

_Bel lavoro_ , si complimentò con se stesso. 

Di colpo, gli venne da pensare che, se era solo questione di tempo prima che le grinfie serpentesche del Riddle adolescente si stringessero su di lui, perdersi in una dimensione imprecisata facendo un altro giretto nella Stanza delle Necessita avrebbe costituito un’opzione non priva di attrattive. 


	3. Capitolo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e Tom si fanno pericolosamente più vicini; Albus è accerchiato da richieste che lo esortano ad affrontare Gellert...

**Capitolo II**

_Tu ne quaesieris, scire nefas, quem mihi, quem tibi_

_finem di dederint, Leuconoe, nec Babylonios_

_temptaris numeros. […]_

_Dum loquimur, fugerit invida_

_aetas: carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero._

(Orazio, _Carmina_ , I, 11) 

O _ttobre 1943_

Harry aveva lottato con la cravatta verde e argento solo per qualche istante, prima di capire che avrebbe finito con lo strangolarcisi piuttosto che annodarla in maniera appropriata. Sospirò: non aveva la minima voglia di partecipare a un inutile festino di Slughorn. L’insegnante era piuttosto giovane, sebbene una chiazza rotonda come una moneta attraversasse la sua folta chioma rossiccia; i bottoni gli tiravano sul panciotto dai colori sgargianti e il suo carattere pareva sinceramente aperto e gioviale. Tuttavia, era ancor più palese di Snape nei suoi favoritismi, e le sue maniere troppo confidenziali, fatte di allegre pacche d’incoraggiamento e complimenti sperticati, a volte gli risultavano fastidiose. Certo non quanto infastidivano Tom: poteva vedere le sue occhiate di disprezzo, il modo in cui irrigidiva il collo e mascherava i lineamenti del viso in un’espressione di affabile, fredda cortesia. Harry stava diventando sempre più bravo a leggerlo, anche se la cicatrice aveva perso la facoltà di sintonizzarsi sui suoi umori. Forse era perché Tom aveva ancora un’anima integra, pensò, che lui non era in grado di leggerlo a sua volta, di avvertire che era una parte di sé. Perché dentro di Harry non c’era un pezzo di Tom, ma di Voldemort… e l’anima di Tom sarebbe rimasta intatta. Lui avrebbe provveduto a questo. 

La sua vita passata (o futura, dipendeva dai punti di vista), sbiadiva giorno dopo giorno, come un ricordo lontano. A volte trovava preoccupante il fatto che per lui Riddle fosse diventato Tom, così presto. Si accorse che la sua compagnia, il suo fervore e il modo in cui si applicava alle cose… gli piacevano. E non era solo quello: alzarsi ogni giorno e vedere per prima cosa il suo profilo dritto, gli occhi dalle ciglia lunghe e scure che guardavano lontano e dividere con lui ogni cosa, dai pasti alle lezioni, aveva creato un legame di familiarità impossibile da ignorare, tanto che, nonostante la minaccia neanche troppo velata che gli aveva rivolto il primo giorno, Harry stentava davvero a considerarlo un pericolo per se stesso. Stava perdendo contatto con la propria epoca a ogni giorno che passava, immergendosi nella vita della Hogwarts degli anni ’40. C’erano regole rigide a cui sottostare, la disciplina era ferrea, i modi dei coetanei più formali e composti. E c’era una guerra in corso, forse di portata ancora maggiore di quella che aveva lasciato. La scuola elementare di Little Whinging, che aveva frequentato insieme a Dudley, non gli aveva fornito informazioni gran che utili o particolareggiate sulla storia Babbana, eppure perfino lui sapeva che la Seconda Guerra Mondiale era stato il confitto più grande e terribile che il mondo avesse mai conosciuto. Pensò al mago dai capelli chiari e dagli occhi di falco che, a giudicare dai discorsi sussurrati dei suoi compagni di casa, era dietro a tutto questo: le sparizioni, le morti, i progetti radicali per cambiare il mondo in una prospettiva distorta e razzista… il mago che Dumbledore avrebbe sconfitto tre anni dopo. Per la prima volta, si chiese perché avesse aspettato tanto… 

“Non sei ancora pronto?” Tom gli si rivolse in tono di lieve biasimo. Harry ebbe un brivido quando gli si avvicinò e iniziò a sistemargli il colletto della camicia. 

“Non c’è bisogno…” 

“Non sai neanche vestirti? Che strano, pensavo che a Durmstrang tenessero di più a queste cose” bisbigliò Tom, con fare casuale. Le mani dalle lunghe dita passarono a sistemargli la cravatta, abili. Harry non poté trattenere un brivido quando gli toccarono il collo scoperto. Vedeva la piega distesa delle sue labbra, la testa dai ricci scuri che lo sovrastava e gli occhi altrettanto insondabili, concentrati come se stesse compiendo qualche complicato incantesimo. La sua reazione, pensò vagamente, non aveva nulla a che fare con la paura o col freddo, anzi… la pelle di Tom era tiepida, forse anche più calda della propria. Chissà perché, aveva sempre immaginato che fosse fredda come quella di un serpente. Aveva una consistenza marmorea, pensò, osservando la lunga linea del collo che portava elegantemente al mento; linee azzurrine gli percorrevano la pelle levigata in un reticolo sottile… 

“I tuoi capelli sono un disastro” disse Tom, facendolo trasalire. 

“Me… me lo dicono da quando sono nato. Una volta mio zi… cioè, me li tagliarono, non ne potevano più… li feci ricrescere in una notte.” Le dita dell’altro rimasero sospese sopra la sua testa. Si chiese se Tom avrebbe avuto l’ardire di toccarglieli… quando riabbassò la mano vagamente imbronciato, sistemandoglieli con uno sbrigativo colpo di bacchetta, Harry rimase quasi deluso. 

Riddle lo notò. “Andiamo? Non vorrai fare tardi” disse, toccandogli leggermente il braccio. 

Tom non toccava mai nessuno, solo lui. Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di notarlo. Si chiese se non lo osservasse troppo, o comunque in modo troppo palese… certo che era lì proprio per quello, per controllarlo e valutarne le mosse, eppure… 

Rispose al saluto cortese ma freddo di Abraxas Malfoy, in Sala Comune: non sopportava il nonno così come non aveva sopportato il nipote Draco. Era altezzoso e falso, più pedante del suo rivale di un tempo, ma senza la sua insicurezza. Comunque, era troppo occupato a tentare d'ingraziarsi Tom per occuparsi di un nuovo arrivato come Harry. Cionondimeno, gli scoccò un’occhiata ostile. I suoi compagni avevano afferrato che Harry doveva essere tenuto a distanza e che per qualche motivo aveva attratto l’interesse di Riddle: si capiva da come quest’ultimo, sempre solitario, lo cercava, ci parlava e si sedeva vicino a lui, ai pasti e a lezione. Harry si chiese se fossero invidiosi di quelle attenzioni, e il pensiero lo riempì di un inspiegabile orgoglio. 

L’ufficio di Slughorn, ampliato e decorato festosamente per l’occasione, senza perdere tuttavia l’aria di un salotto da vecchia zitella, accoglieva già un nutrito gruppetto di ragazzi, tutti Slytherin. Non c’erano ragazze presenti, e Harry non se ne lamentò: nessuna di loro aveva attirato la sua attenzione, erano rigide e formali per i suoi canoni. 

“Ciao, Harry!” Orion Black lo salutò amichevolmente, la mano tesa, e come al solito Harry sentì lo stomaco contrarglisi in un nodo, in cui dolore e riconoscimento erano strettamente intrecciati. Somigliava davvero tanto al figlio Sirius; aveva un profilo aristocratico, capelli neri e lucidi che gli ricadevano con eleganza ai lati del viso e un portamento fiero che denotava secoli di ascendenza Purosangue. Era orgoglioso e testardo e un ottimo Cacciatore, ma non aveva nulla della vena ribelle che sarebbe poi passata al figlio. Come gli altri, seguiva Tom Marvolo Riddle; Harry era certo che fosse a causa sua se Black l’aveva voluto in squadra come Cercatore. Sapeva di essere oggettivamente bravo, ma non bastava: in quella Casa, nessuna decisione importante si prendeva senza la supervisione e il controllo di Tom. Impegnato con il padre di Sirius in una piacevole conversazione sul Quidditch – che, almeno, era rimasto inalterato – Harry non si accorse che Slughorn, appoggiato sulla spalla di Riddle e un bicchiere di Idromele Barricato in mano, veniva nella loro direzione. 

“Orion, mio caro! Come sta la tua incantevole cugina, Walburga? Mai vista una strega più dotata, e che temperamento…” 

“Benissimo, la ringrazio. E’ una forza della natura… ci siamo fidanzati da poco.” Alcuni giovani gli rivolsero uno sguardo ammirato; Orion sogghignò, compiaciuto. 

“Eccellente, mio caro ragazzo! La stirpe magica va propagata, e con due maghi affascinanti e potenti come voi... a questo proposito, tu che mi dici, Tom?” 

“Non conosco le origini della mia famiglia, professore. Non credo che una nobile strega Purosangue mi riserverebbe attenzione, con un albero genealogico così oscuro…” 

“Sciocchezze, mio caro ragazzo! Con i poteri che hai, non mi stupirei se discendessi da Slytherin in persona…” 

Tom sorrise, facendo baluginare l’anello che aveva al dito. I ragazzi lo guardarono sogghignando, come se si godessero uno scherzo privato. 

“Ma c’è tutto il tempo per questo, non è vero? Non aver fretta di sposarti, puoi fare grandi cose… ed ecco il nostro Harry Evans! Come sta la cara Bathilda?” 

“In forma smagliante” disse Harry, a disagio, cercando di districarsi da quei convenevoli. 

Ma Tom glielo impedì. “Harry è così misterioso sulla sua famiglia” lo stuzzicò, cercando l’appoggio di Slughorn e dei suoi compagni che, servili, iniziarono a tempestarlo di domande. 

“Suvvia, la guerra ha riservato traumi terribili a così tante persone… sono certo che Harry avrà i suoi buoni motivi” tentò di dire il professore. 

“La verità è che non ricordo molto, e quel poco è… confuso. Non parlo con mia zia, lei… scrive sempre quei libri di storia, tutto il giorno…” rispose Harry, incerto. 

“La signorina Bagshot vive a Godric’s Hollow, non è vero?” s’intromise elegantemente Tom, riempiendo al professore un altro calice d’Idromele. “Un villaggio rinomato per i suoi famosi abitanti. Lei la conosce bene, signore?” 

“La conosce meglio Dumbledore, sicuramente… è stata sua vicina di casa, per un periodo” rispose l’altro, le guance paffute arrossate dall’alcool. 

“Davvero?” lo incalzò Tom, assumendo un’espressione rapace. “Il Vicepreside conosce bene Miss Bagshot… la zia di Gellert Grindelwald?” 

“Andiamo, Tom! Sono informazioni riservate, mi chiedo da dove le prendi…” Slughorn alzò un dito di scherzoso ammonimento nella sua direzione, ma la sua espressione tradiva preoccupazione. 

“Approfondimento personale e curiosità, professore. Qualità che lei ha sempre incoraggiato. Naturalmente, se non può dirci di più…” 

I ragazzi pendevano dalle sue labbra. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse per udire il bisbiglio teatrale di Slughorn. 

“Grindelwald fu ospite a casa di Bathilda, per una sola estate. Si dice… oh, ma vi prego, non riferitelo, sono informazioni strettamente confidenziali… che abbia stretto amicizia con Albus Dumbledore.” 

“No!” esclamò Harry, e Tom lo guardò, sorpreso. 

“Non c’è da stupirsi, ragazzo mio. Due menti _così_ brillanti, e sono sicuro che Grindelwald non avesse ancora manifestato la sua vera indole… a quanto ne so, non si sono più visti da allora” concluse Slughorn, deliziato dall’effetto che aveva ottenuto. 

Tom non riuscì a mascherare il sorriso di trionfo che gli si allargò in viso. Era venuto quella sera al solo scopo di raccogliere informazioni su Harry – un passatempo che lo intrigava, per il momento – e invece aveva preso un pesce ben più grosso… Albus Dumbledore, l’ipocrita Babbanofilo, amico di Grindelwald! Lui, che fingeva di disprezzare tanto le Arti Oscure… 

“Non si finisce mai di scoprire le persone, non è vero?” fece Tom, soave, e gli altri Slytherin mormorarono il loro assenso. 

“Non può essersi sbagliato tanto… so che pensa sempre il meglio delle persone, ma… voglio dire, dal poco che ho visto...” Harry richiuse la bocca, imbarazzato, attirandosi qualche occhiata perplessa. Si era appena ricordato che, per come stavano le cose, Dumbledore per lui doveva essere quasi un estraneo. 

“Anche Albus è stato un adolescente promettente come voi, tanto tempo fa. Senza contare che Gellert Grindelwald possedeva un indubbio fascino, era così attraente… lo è ancora, a suo modo…” disse Slughorn, ormai completamente perso nei suoi pensieri. 

“E con questo cosa vorrebbe dire, professore?” Gli occhi di Tom si strinsero. Si rese conto che stava alludendo a qualcosa di più che non ad una semplice amicizia, qualcosa di più torbido che non avrebbe saputo identificare. Se ne accorse dal modo in cui il professore svicolò, accorgendosi di aver detto troppo, il volto sempre più rubizzo. 

“Mi dispiace… non intendevo dire… insomma, doveva essere bello e carismatico proprio come te, Tom, ragazzo mio!” disse Slughorn, gioviale. Inspiegabilmente, fece l’occhiolino in direzione di Harry. I ragazzi sorrisero e si dispersero. 

“Andiamocene, non caveremo nient’altro di buono da questa serata” disse Tom, assorto. 

In poco tempo, li aveva trascinati tutti fuori con un’educata scusa: era tardi, non potevano farsi trovare fuori dal letto a quell’ora. 

“Venite. Andiamo a un festino come si deve” disse Tom. 

Orion e Lucius gli si affiancarono, entusiasti, discutendo delle rivelazioni di Slughorn. Mulciber, Nott e Rosier li seguivano a ruota. Tom, il sorriso che ancora gli aleggiava in viso, rimase in silenzio e si voltò, controllando che Evans lo seguisse. “Non vieni?” 

“Dove?” 

“In un posto che ho scoperto io. Uno dei tanti segreti di Hogwarts che sanno rivelarsi solo ai meritevoli” disse Tom. 

Dopo aver attraversato scorciatoie che a Harry erano familiari, grazie alle sue scorribande notturne sotto il Mantello, si ritrovarono a fissare la parete liscia del corridoio del settimo piano. Si voltò in cerca di via di scampo, ma era impossibile... Una porta era apparsa sotto lo sguardo concentrato di Tom; i ragazzi si stavano affrettando ad entrare. 

“Benvenuti, Cavalieri di Walburga” disse Tom, formale, sedendosi con eleganza su un alto scranno al centro della sala. 

Era simile a una cattedrale, alta e dal soffitto spiovente: sedie più basse e scomode circondavano quella specie di trono, una luce verdastra aleggiava per la stanza troppo fredda. Manufatti oscuri e libri dalla copertina scura giacevano impilati secondo un ordine ignoto. 

Gli altri ragazzi presero posto. A Harry sembrava davvero ridicolo. Avevano appena passato una serata insieme, che bisogno c’era di tutta quella scenetta? A quanto pareva, Tom possedeva già il gusto del macabro. Orion Black lo fulminò con lo sguardo vedendo che indugiava, ancora in piedi. Tom iniziò a emettere quei suoni sibilanti che Harry trovava stranamente affascinanti, le consonanti che gli facevano correre una vibrazione di adrenalina dal petto al ventre. Quando era lui a parlare in Serpentese, lo faceva del tutto inconsapevolmente… 

Un grosso serpente iniziò a percorrere il pavimento nero, la pelle verde scura che brillava spettrale, le esotiche chiazze bianche e arancio bellissime e letali. 

“Fangorn è un pitone. Risponde solo a me” disse Tom, a beneficio di Harry. 

I ragazzi, inquieti, non staccavano gli occhi dalle lunghe spire che si srotolavano a terra. Harry si concentrò sui sibili di Tom: stava dicendo a Fangorn di compiere i suoi cerchi simili a una danza, circondandoli a turno. 

_Un serpente scivolava sulla lapide fredda di un cimitero… girava intorno a lui, Harry, legato e in attesa che Voldemort lo finisse… Voldemort che aveva appena fatto uccidere Cedric sotto i suoi occhi, Voldemort, che era risorto dal sangue – il suo – Voldemort, dagli occhi rossi e serpentini, le dita spettrali che si allungavano verso la sua fronte, la sua risata trionfante…_

“ _Posso toccarti, adesso.”_

_La testa di Harry esplodeva di dolore…_

“Ti senti bene?” chiese Orion, trascinandolo a sedere. Harry sudava freddo, ma si costrinse ad ascoltare Tom. 

_Tom non diventerà Voldemort. Non questa volta_ , si disse, sollevando lo sguardo. 

“Vi ho convocati qui stasera per discutere alcuni sviluppi recenti. Alla luce delle informazioni di Slughorn, sono portato a ritenere che Dumbledore non attaccherà Grindelwald tanto presto. Se erano davvero amici, quello sciocco sentimentale esiterà ad affrontarlo…” 

“Non riesco a crederci” lo interruppe Harry, attirandosi diversi sguardi scioccati. “Voglio dire, dev'essersi accorto di che tipo era…” 

“A quanto pare la sua capacità di giudizio non è così limpida come avevamo creduto, oppure Grindelwald è stato più abile di lui nel raggirarlo” disse Tom, condiscendente. “Come stavo dicendo, questo ci lascia più tempo per esercitarci e perfezionarci, in modo da essere pronti… per _Lui_.” Gli occhi di Tom scintillavano, infervorati. 

“E’ questo che vuoi, Tom? Unirti all’esercito di Grindelwald?” Harry era sorpreso dal fatto che Tom potesse avere un idolo giovanile, che ammirasse qualcuno che non fosse se stesso. 

“Sono Lord Voldemort, qui dentro” rispose Riddle, pacato. “Non lo sapevi, pertanto sarò indulgente… per questa volta.” 

Harry richiuse la bocca. Tom gli sembrava solo un ragazzino più immaturo di lui, che giocava a darsi arie di importanza. Non riusciva ad averne paura: era invaso da una rabbia cieca, voleva sbatterlo contro il muro e farlo ragionare… ma si costrinse a mordersi le labbra e a non replicare di nuovo. 

“Sì, Harry. E’ esattamente quel che farò, magari anche prima della fine della scuola. Prenderò contatti con lui, sto già lavorando in tal senso, ma prima io e i miei seguaci dobbiamo padroneggiare la Magia Oscura. Le Maledizioni senza Perdono sono solo l’inizio. Ci sono branche ancor più complesse e multiformi che vanno… _esplorate_ … ma, come dicevo, Grindelwald è animato da nobili principi: l’epurazione della razza magica, il dominio dei Purosangue sul resto della comunità magica e babbana, l’abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza... e guarda cos’ha già realizzato!” 

“Una guerra mondiale!” ritorse Harry, senza riuscire a trattenersi. 

“I grandi cambiamenti richiedono grandi sacrifici. Prima che tutti vedano la luce, è necessario un conflitto lunghissimo: abbiamo bisogno di una guerra totale per uscire dalle tenebre. L’alba non è ancora all’orizzonte, anzi, non è neanche vicina… prevedo una grande esplosione, una colossale e monumentale distruzione di massa. Immagino il cielo solcato dal fuoco vivificante, portatore di giustizia e di morte, se necessario…” 

Lo sguardo di Tom era perso, rapito. Le sue parole sognanti e accalorate avevano catturato la sua piccola platea, ma Harry non dubitava che potessero incantare un pubblico molto più vasto. Nonostante l’orrore di ciò che l’altro stava dicendo, non poté fare a meno di notare che era bellissimo, gli occhi socchiusi e un lieve rossore a colorirgli gli zigomi. 

“Volevi dire qualcosa, Harry?” 

“Io… sono d’accordo. Non credo che la guerra finirà presto” disse lui, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

Tom annuì. Mulciber prese la parola. 

“I tuoi genitori sono stati uccisi da Grindelwald, vero, Evans? L’ho sentito dire…” 

Tom fulminò Harry con lo sguardo, ma non disse nulla. Lo guardava come se volesse ucciderlo all’istante. 

“E’ la verità?” 

“Io… non lo so, credo di sì. Era la guerra, ci sono dei morti, no?” chiese Harry, avvertendo un immediato senso di pericolo. 

“Perché i tuoi erano dalla parte sbagliata?” 

“Mio padre era un Babbano…” 

_Anche il tuo lo era, se è per questo_ . 

Tom sostenne il suo sguardo, completamente inespressivo. Non muoveva un muscolo e lo stava valutando lentamente, spassionato. Un brusio contrariato si diffuse tra i suoi seguaci. 

“Non abbiamo colpe per i nostri antenati, ma dobbiamo avere il coraggio di compiere le scelte giuste. Salazar Slytherin è generoso con chi lo serve fedelmente. Io, il suo erede, seguirò il suo esempio. Sei pronto a prestare giuramento?” 

Riddle si alzò, e Harry vide un lampo d’argento baluginargli in mano. Tom lo raggiunse con un movimento fluido e gli bloccò le braccia. In mano teneva un lungo coltello cerimoniale dal manico finemente lavorato, inciso di antiche rune. 

“Sigillerai la tua fedeltà a Slytherin e alla grande Walburga, prima tra le streghe della sua stirpe, attraverso il sangue” declamò Tom, in tono stentoreo. “Ripeti il giuramento.” 

Harry cercò, senza riuscirci, di nascondere il tremore. Non c’era modo di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta ferrea. 

I suoi compagni lo guardavano con espressioni che andavano dalla tensione, all’incoraggiamento, all’aperta ostilità. 

“Io ho aspettato un anno prima di prestare giuramento. Evans è qui da meno di un mese” fece notare la calma, fredda voce di Abraxas Malfoy. 

Fu tacitato con un lieve cenno del capo da parte di Tom; il ragazzo si afferrò il cranio biondo platino, di scatto, come se gli andasse a fuoco, e gli altri sogghignarono. 

“Sei pronto, Harry?” chiese Tom, quasi con gentilezza, senza mollare la presa. 

“Sì.” La sua voce suono più ferma di quanto non sentisse. Si bloccò, ipnotizzato dai movimenti dell’altro, che gli sollevava la manica e gli passava il coltello lungo il braccio destro, incidendo una sottile stria di sangue fino al polso. 

“Ripeti con me.” 

Harry ripeté le parole – quelle formule altisonanti lo confondevano: restaurazione della razza magica, potere ai maghi, servire Slytherin e il suo erede a costo della vita e chissà cos’altro; non aveva molto senso, quello che stava promettendo, e neanche gli importava – e si sentì cadere in un deliquio non del tutto spiacevole. La sua voce era seducente, ipnotica, e quel dolore gli giungeva quasi gradito. Bruciava sulla sua pelle, e Tom lo stava marchiando, lo stava facendo suo… Tom si fidava di lui… 

“Molto bene” bisbigliò Tom Riddle, infine. Immerse il dito nella sua pelle sanguinante e raccolse alcune gocce rosse, che si passò sulle labbra, assaporandole lentamente. 

Harry rimase a fissare la punta della lingua che lambiva il suo sangue e si sentì rimescolare le viscere. Con l’altra mano, Tom lo teneva ancora fermo: era elettricità e piacere, sangue e carne, qualcosa di malato e morboso, di sbagliato per più di mille ragioni, eppure avrebbe voluto che continuasse, ancora e ancora… 

Tom lo osservava. Il suo corpo si era fatto più vicino e teso, gli occhi allungati stretti a osservare le sue reazioni, il viso contorto in un’espressione animalesca. Il suo respiro era, forse, leggermente più affrettato… 

“E’ fatta” disse, lasciandolo andare di scatto. Sembrava altrettanto confuso. 

Orion diede a Harry una pacca sulla spalla. “Benvenuto, adesso sei veramente dei nostri.” 

Gli altri restarono freddamente in silenzio, aspettando le istruzioni di Tom, che non tardarono ad arrivare. 

“Inizieremo con un breve ripasso. Malfoy, Crucia Mulciber.” 

Harry rimase a guardare mentre il mago biondo, il viso pallido e affilato e le fattezze contorte, Cruciava il grosso Slytherin, che si accasciava a terra cercando di soffocare i lamenti. Era durato solo pochi secondi, ma gli parve un tempo molto più lungo. 

“Puoi fare di meglio” disse Tom. “Evans, a te, adesso.” 

“Io… non lo so fare” disse Harry, trasalendo di colpo. L’unica volta che ci aveva provato era stato con Bellatrix Lestrange, la persona che al mondo odiava quasi più di Voldemort, colei che aveva ucciso Sirius… la Maledizione l’aveva colpita, ma non aveva avuto alcun effetto su di lei. Eppure, non avrebbe mai creduto di poter odiare tanto qualcuno… 

_Devi volerlo_ , gli aveva detto lei, deridendolo… 

“Una buona occasione per iniziare, allora.” 

Tom sguainò la lunga bacchetta di tasso nella sua direzione. “Comincerò io, vedrai: ricevere dolore ti stimolerà ad arrecarlo con più rapidità. E’ senz’altro il metodo migliore...” 

Nel giro di un istante, senza starci a pensare, Harry aveva estratto la bacchetta, gridando: “ _Expelliarmus_!” 

La bacchetta di Tom volò nella sua mano. Riddle imprecò, furente. 

“Che diavolo ti salta in mente?” 

Gli altri trattennero il respiro, guardando da Riddle a Evans con aria preoccupata. 

“Stavi per Cruciarmi” si difese Harry. “Scusa, mi è venuto spontaneo…” 

“Hai ottimi riflessi” riconobbe Tom, “ma non è questo il tipo di incantesimi che facciamo qui.” 

“Mi dispiace” Harry cercò di assumere un tono mortificato, gli occhi bassi, restituendogli la bacchetta con attenzione. “E’ che non mi sento pronto. Potrei riprovarci un’altra sera?” 

“Va bene. Direi che possiamo sospendere” disse Tom, scrutandolo attentamente. “Buonanotte, e che la saggezza di Slytherin possa guidare i vostri passi.” 

* 

Harry si rigirò nel letto, incapace di pendere sonno. Si era illuso clamorosamente, non poteva pensare di essere stato così idiota! Tom _non era_ Tom, era già Voldemort, che insegnava Maledizioni Senza Perdono, faceva strani rituali di sangue e minacciava la gente con un pitone enorme, o quello che era… sudava freddo al ricordo di come gli aveva preso il sangue. E quando stava per Cruciarlo e lui l’aveva Disarmato, poi… la rabbia che aveva visto nei suoi occhi gli diceva che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. 

Harry era corso via, senza aspettare la chiusura della Stanza. I suoi compagni non erano ancora rientrati e si sentiva decisamente inquieto. Troppi pensieri gli vorticavano nella mente, non ultimo il fatto che poteva benissimo non essere al sicuro lì dentro, da solo… ad aspettare l’arrivo di Tom, o forse il linciaggio da parte dei suoi compagni. 

Non credeva che l’avrebbe perdonato così facilmente. Prima che potesse alzarsi dal letto per indagare se in Sala Comune si stesse tenendo una riunione anti-Harry Evans, sentì uno schiocco, un sibilo più sonoro di una frusta… si maledisse di nuovo per la propria stupidità. Fangorn il pitone lo stava inchiodando al letto, le spire saldamente strette alle sue costole e la lingua biforcuta infilata nel suo orecchio. La sua pelle era fredda, flessuosa e viscida, pesante e inamovibile come un macigno… 

Tom contemplò la propria opera con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Non avrai certo creduto di passarla liscia, non è vero?” 

“Ti ho chiesto _scusa_ ” disse Harry, con voce soffocata. “Stavi per attaccarmi, mi è venuto spontaneo, non…” 

“Mi hai fatto fare la figura dell’idiota” sibilò Tom. “Mi hai messo in ridicolo davanti ai miei compagni, ai miei seguaci, dopo che ti avevo fatto l’onore di entrare nei Walburga così presto! Mi hai tolto la bacchetta di mano, _sai cosa significa_?” Scandì ogni sillaba, le dita che andavano a cercare la cicatrice sulla fronte di Harry e il palmo aperto ad accarezzare Fangorn, come se fosse un animale domestico. 

“Che dovresti tenerla più stretta?” replicò Harry. Beh, aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe morto in giovane età. Meglio farlo con una risposta strafottente… 

“A quanto pare non sono stato abbastanza chiaro. Pagherai per la tua insolenza fino all’ultima parola, con il tuo sangue. Lo sai che i pitoni amano strangolare la loro preda? Non la mordono, ma la soffocano lentamente finché l’asfissia non sopraggiunge, le costole non ti si spezzano e l’aria non ti esce in un lungo rantolo dai polmoni…” 

Riddle gli accarezzava la pelle in piccoli cerchi concentrici, il fiato sul collo. Ansimava, nell’oscurità quasi totale. Aveva fatto luce, così da contemplare il corpo di Harry contorcersi tra le spire di Fangorn, mentre il suo viso rimaneva in ombra. 

Si scambiò un altro lungo sibilo con il suo famiglio, che Harry non colse, troppo impegnato a rabbrividire. Ora iniziava a preoccuparsi sul serio… 

“Dice che hai la pelle calda e il sangue che ti scoppia nelle vene. Gli piace tanto, lo stai facendo impazzire. Non vede l’ora di stringerti più forte…” gli sussurrò Tom all’orecchio, mentre le spire maculate si ancoravano saldamente al collo di Harry, più strette di un laccio emostatico. 

Sentiva le dita di lui tracciare sentieri contro la sua pelle febbricitante, il respiro di lui contro la sua guancia. 

“Dì la verità, ti eccita da morire, questa cosa” soffiò Harry, rauco. Non si sarebbe fatto vedere spaventato, tanto valeva giocarsela fino in fondo… 

“Mi… _cosa_?” Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, Tom sembrava sinceramente spaesato. 

“Ti _eccita_. Lo sai cosa significa, o non rientra nel tuo campo d'interessi? Ti piace guardare soffrire gli altri e torturare la gente. Te lo fa diventare duro, ti scoppia nei pantaloni…” 

Lo schiaffo lo colpì a tradimento, secco e bruciante contro la sua guancia. 

“Ti ammazzo, ti giuro, io… tu… _io non sono come gli altri!_ Non provo certi impulsi… abietti, come…” Tom esitava e lottava con le parole; Fangorn, inquieto, allentò la presa e sollevò la testa triangolare a guardare il padrone, le pupille verticali e gialle spalancate nel buio. 

“La collera e la sete di sangue? No, quelli per niente, infatti” disse Harry, con voce più limpida. 

“Continua su questo tono e ti ammazzo ancora più lentamente di quanto avessi previsto.” 

Harry si ritrovò la bacchetta di Tom conficcata contro la gola; aveva la schiena sudata incollata al materasso, ed era intrappolato sotto il rettile dal torace al ventre. 

“Visto che hai aspettato tanto, pensavo che volessi fare una cosa veloce” sussurrò Harry. 

“Che vuoi dire?” 

“Niente… io… senti, non potresti togliermelo di dosso? Ti ho chiesto scusa, te lo chiedo di nuovo. Non faccio più lo scemo, te lo prometto. Più o meno.” Harry accennò un sorriso e Riddle rimase interdetto. 

“Tu devi avere qualcosa che non va. Nel cervello, o nei geni” disse, scrutandolo perplesso. “Non sei nella posizione per fare dell’umorismo, e decisamente non lo trovo divertente.” 

“Pensavo di sì. Che cosa vuoi sapere? A volte basta chiedere, sai…” 

“D’accordo” disse Riddle, fissandolo senza sbattere le palpebre neanche una volta. Fangorn arrotolò le lunghe spire sul braccio del padrone e scivolò in parte via da Harry, che riprese a respirare quasi normalmente. 

“Da questo momento in poi, le domande le faccio io. Grindelwald. Perché non mi hai detto che i tuoi genitori sono stati uccisi da lui?” 

“Non mi sembravi tanto interessato a fare conversazione…” 

“I tuoi genitori erano parenti di Grindelwald?” 

“N-no, perché?” 

“La tua prozia è la zia di Grindelwald!” proruppe Tom. Una scintilla eruppe dalla sua bacchetta, colpendo Harry sul braccio scoperto e ancora sanguinante. Lui emise un gemito, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Perché cazzo Dumbledore non gliel’aveva detto? Certo che quando si trattava di Grindelwald perdeva decisamente qualche rotella… 

“Oh… ehm, davvero? Che coincidenza… sul serio, Tom, non lo sapevo!” 

“E questa _mano_ ” Tom gliel’afferrò, leggendo alla luce fioca le cicatrici biancastre delle parole: Non devo dire bugie. “A quanto pare non impari neanche gli avvertimenti che ti incidono nella carne. Dovrò escogitare qualcosa di più _creativo_ , se voglio cavarti fuori qualcosa… ma ci riuscirò, non dubitare. Allora, chi te le ha fatte?” 

“A Durmstrang siamo più severi con le punizioni.” 

“Sta di fatto che a me sembri inglese. Dì qualcosa in tedesco, ora” gli ordinò. 

“Cosa?” 

“Una cosa qualsiasi. _Adesso_.” 

“Non lo parlo” ammise Harry. “Non sono mai stato a Durmstrang…” 

Le mani di Tom gli afferrarono la giugulare. “Sei un pessimo bugiardo, e mi sono stancato. Dimmi la verità!” 

“Aiuterebbe se mi lasciassi” sussurrò Harry. “Non puoi leggermi se dico bugie, se mi uccidi non saprai la verità e... la mia soglia del dolore è alta, come avrai visto…” 

“Bene, vorrà dire che la metterò alla prova.” 

“Tom…” Harry gemette il suo nome. Era stanco anche lui di quel battibecco inutile. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua copertura potesse saltare così in fretta. “Senti, non posso dirti nulla, mi dispiace... non dipende da me… ma ti prego di credermi, non sono qui per farti del male...” 

“Ah, no?” Tom gli lasciò andare la gola e gli prese il mento tra le mani, con una dolcezza che Harry trovò ancor più terrificante di tutto il resto. “Lo vedo, come mi guardi… ogni volta che ti tocco… pensavo che fossi un altro erede di Slytherin e invece… tu non sei come gli altri. Non parli né ti muovi come loro. Appartieni a Hogwarts, in qualche modo, ma non a questo _contesto_ … io credo che tu sia venuto per me. Sbaglio?” 

“E’ così. Non posso dirti nulla, modificherebbe il futuro… insomma, il corso degli eventi, capisci?” si lasciò sfuggire Harry. 

“E così vieni dal futuro” disse Tom, un’espressione trionfante a trasfigurargli i bei lineamenti. Era soddisfatto di aver ricomposto un pezzo del mosaico: forse, per quella sera, l’avrebbe lasciato in pace… 

“Chi mi dice che non ti mandi qualcuno… qualcuno dello stampo di Dumbledore, o forse proprio lui, convinto di scongiurare una catastrofe? Potrei aver raggiunto la vera grandezza e tu potresti essere qui per fermarmi, per impedirmelo…” 

“Potrei” ammise Harry. Tremava, adesso che Tom era riuscito a estorcergli la verità. “Ma non è così. Fidati di me…” 

“Perché dovrei?” chiese Tom, una vena di genuina curiosità nella voce. 

“Perché hai ragione. Sono qui per te, non… non desidero altro che questo. Tu hai sempre saputo di essere speciale… ebbene, lo sei. Non sai quanto. Direi anzi... che ti sei sottovalutato. I-io e te abbiamo una sorta di _legame_ ” Harry lo guardò direttamente, sorridendo. Si accorse di non mentire del tutto. Il Tom adolescente era diverso da come si era aspettato: certo, aggressivo, sadico, esasperante, ma in qualche modo più _umano_ e, per certi versi, quasi ingenuo… 

“Io…” 

“Tu mi appartieni” completò Riddle, ricambiando lentamente il sorriso, le mani premute contro le sue guance. 

“Sì” soffiò Harry, guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Mi piace possedere le cose, specialmente quando si muovono. Cosa senti?” 

Lo sfiorò in una leggera, deliberata carezza. Harry sentì quella vibrazione familiare, come una calamita che lo attraeva verso le sue mani; un richiamo ancora più antico e intenso di quello del sangue… 

“Tu provi _qualcosa_? Pensavo di sentirlo solo io…” Harry abbandonò il viso contro la sua mano, cercando di prolungare quel contatto. 

“Lo sento anch’io… a questo proposito, c’è dell’altro.” 

“Sì?” 

“Mi guardi troppo. Malfoy se n’è accorto. Mi stai vicino più del dovuto. Ho visto come appariamo agli occhi degli altri. Tu sei la mia ombra, ti attraggo come un magnete, e questa cosa…” 

“Ti piace?” lo provocò Harry, piano. 

“Naturalmente no.” Anche Tom bisbigliava. “Come ti ho detto, non sono preda di questi bassi impulsi, neanche di quelli più naturali.” 

“Oh.” Harry rimase in silenzio. Non era sicuro di dove la conversazione stesse andando a parare. Si stava muovendo in acque decisamente incerte, che non era sicuro di voler di esplorare. “No… hai frainteso, io dicevo così… insomma… io ho avuto una _ragazza_. L’anno scorso.” 

“Davvero” disse Tom, come se fosse un fatto accademico d’importanza trascurabile. “Cosa ci hai fatto?” 

“S-solo qualche bacio. Lei… pensava a un altro.” 

“Insomma, una perdita di tempo. Com’era?” 

“Carina, giocava a Quidditch.” 

“Purosangue?” 

“Non gliel’ho chiesto.” 

Tom scosse la testa. “Sei davvero strano, Harry Evans.” 

“Mi hai legato al letto minacciando di strangolarmi e di uccidermi in diversi modi dopo aver tenuto una riunione con i tuoi amichetti assetati di sangue, e sarei _io_ quello strano?” 

“Decisamente” disse Tom, concedendogli un altro sorriso. “Sai _chi altro_ è strano? Dumbledore. Non limpido, comunque.” 

Harry fece un verso che poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa. 

“Già. Ho avuto l’impressione che, per un attimo, Slughorn avesse alluso a un rapporto diverso dall’amicizia, tra lui e Grindelwald.” 

“Quando ha detto che era attraente?” 

“Sì. Beh, lo era, sarebbe da sciocchi negarlo. Lo è ancora.” 

“Vuoi essere come lui?” 

“Voglio superarlo. Io sarò presto la nuova cometa, lui non potrà far altro che accodarsi alla mia scia. Ma gli sarò sempre grato per avermi aperto la strada.” 

Di nuovo quel tono esaltato che ammaliava ed esasperava Harry allo stesso tempo. 

“Potresti sbagliarti.” 

“Non sei qui per impedirmelo?” 

Tom protese una mano, che stavolta indugiò tra i suoi capelli. 

“Se Dumbledore amava Grindelwald, di certo declinerà di duellare con lui. Ecco a cosa porta la follia dell’amore. Alla sconfitta, e alla prigionia in una scuola afflitta da menti mediocri.” 

“Tranne la tua, immagino.” Harry rimase in silenzio per un po’. “E’ vero che l’amore causa dolore. Molto” disse infine, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. 

Si chiese quanto dolore avrebbe provato se Voldemort non fosse mai esistito. Se avesse avuto intorno tutte le persone che amava. 

“E distoglie da fini più importanti. La realizzazione di se stessi, il Bene Superiore.” 

“Il bene che _tu_ ritieni tale.” 

“Le menti più alte devono prendersi maggiori responsabilità per tutti, non ti pare?” 

Harry si sporse a baciargli una guancia, d’impulso. “Direi proprio di sì.” 

Per un attimo, temette che Tom lo avrebbe ucciso sul serio, dallo sguardo intenso che gli rivolse. Invece lo attirò a sé, stringendoselo contro fino a sentire le sue ossa sporgenti e togliendogli il respiro, come se volesse entrare in lui… Fangorn scivolò giù dal letto e strisciò sul pavimento, emettendo un sibilo contrariato. 

Harry si sentì andare la mente in frantumi, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto. Non respirava, avvinghiato stretto a Tom, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo contro il suo. 

“Cos’è stato?” Tom si staccò da lui, cinereo. Barcollava. Sembrava sconvolto, in preda alla nausea. “Me ne vado.” 

“No… no, aspetta… per favore...” Harry protese una mano a trattenerlo, invano. 

“Temo di non sentirmi bene. Dì a Fangorn di uscire, non sono autorizzato a tenerlo in camera.” 

Harry sentì l’eco dei suoi passi che svanivano. Si rigirò nel letto, inquieto. Anche lui non si sentiva affatto bene, ma per motivi del tutto diversi: avrebbe voluto che Tom Marvolo Riddle non si fosse separato da lui. 

* 

Dumbledore srotolò la pergamena dall’aria ufficiale, recapitata da una civetta bianca e maestosa, sicuramente proveniente dal Ministero. Come volevasi dimostrare, un altro messaggio che gli chiedeva di affrontare Grindelwald. Si univa agli appelli accorati provenienti dal Mondo Magico, al Ministro della Magia che parlava di senso del dovere e, soprattutto, alla sua coscienza, che ogni giorno gli rinfacciava ogni singola vittima, Magica e Babbana, del mago che un tempo aveva amato. _Un tempo._

Non poteva ignorare quel picco che dallo sterno gli saliva alla gola e la bloccava, rendendolo incapace di parlare, ogni volta che la sua immagine gli veniva sbattuta in faccia a tradimento. Non ne vedeva i lineamenti contorti dalla malvagità, l’espressione da predatore che non si sarebbe fermato davanti a nulla. Vedeva solo un ragazzo di sedici anni, i riccioli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, che si addormentava in camera sua dopo aver studiato e riempito le pergamene di appunti per tutta la notte. Il suono della sua risata aperta, sguaiata e un po’ folle, e gli occhi verdi come foglie di menta, che si accendevano nei loro discorsi deliranti su come avrebbero conquistato il mondo magico. Prima i Doni della Morte, poi il rovesciamento dello Statuto… per il Bene Superiore… ah, erano stati due ragazzini sciocchi, e lui, Albus, l’aveva incoraggiato... gli avrebbe risposto sempre di sì, pur di vedere quelle labbra piegarsi in un sorriso; pur di fargli alzare il mento, il naso all’insù e le labbra generose vicine al suo viso, che gli avrebbero concesso di rubargli un bacio… 

Albus sospirò, rimestando i fili di pensieri argentei nel bacile. Tom Riddle lo preoccupava. Se quel che aveva detto il ragazzo, Harry Potter, era vero, avrebbero affrontato una guerra peggiore di quella che stavano passando… che fosse venuto un mago peggiore di Grindelwald? E perché il ragazzo non aveva neanche accennato a Gellert? Forse perché lui, Albus, lo aveva infine sconfitto? Sapeva di essere l’unico in grado di farlo, ma la forza, la volontà… l’avrebbe mai avuta? 

“ _Non fare del male a loro! Fai del male a me, invece…_ ” 

Non aveva lottato contro Gellert neanche per proteggere la propria famiglia, meritevole di attenzioni che lui, sentendosi da sempre superiore, le aveva rifiutato. Aveva difeso Gellert quando si era scagliato contro Aberforth, soltanto perché aveva ricordato al fratello i suoi doveri. Lui, Albus, gli aveva offerto il fianco perché lo colpisse, piuttosto che sfidarlo direttamente… no, non avrebbe potuto fargli del male… il getto di luce verde era rimbalzato contro Ariana. Aberforth diceva che l’aveva fatto apposta, _il vichingo_ , come lo chiamava lui, perché almeno così Albus sarebbe stato libero di partire con lui, senza l’impaccio di una sorella mentalmente inferma e potenzialmente pericolosa. Albus non ci credeva: _doveva_ essere stato un incidente. Gellert era scappato, terrorizzato dalle sue azioni, e Albus non l’aveva più cercato, torturato dalla propria coscienza e divorato giorno dopo giorno dai sensi di colpa. 

Permaneva quel senso di qualcosa in sospeso, d’irrisolto: seguiva, come un telescopio, quella costellazione di luce e di morte in cui si era ormai trasfigurato Gellert Grindelwald. Ogni suo spostamento era riconducibile a un luogo e a un tempo, e Albus non dubitava che, essendo un semplice punto nello spazio come tutti gli altri, avrebbe potuto trovarlo, se davvero l’avesse voluto. Non per duellare con lui e distruggerlo, ma per parlarci ancora una volta, per capire, o anche semplicemente per rivederlo… la punta di malizia nei suoi occhi, il suo della sua risata… la tentazione era sempre più forte. 

Sentì le guance inumidirsi, mentre contemplava l’immagine sbiadita dei suoi ricordi. A volte aveva l’insana, disperata, meravigliosa idea che ogni cosa che Gellert aveva compiuto fosse un segnale nella sua direzione. 

“ _Mi vedi, Albus? Sono qui. Questo è quello che ho realizzato senza di te! Ti piace? Cos’aspetti a fermarmi? Dimmi cosa ne pensi, Albus, dimmi se ho sbagliato qualcosa. Dimmi che mi vuoi ancora, che mi ami ancora, che…_ ” 

La sagoma perlacea del giovane vorticò per un attimo e sbiadì. Attraverso la patina delle lacrime, Albus vide Harry Evans e Tom Riddle. Si era trattenuto più volte dal convocare il ragazzo Potter nel proprio ufficio, chiedendogli dei suoi progressi. Aveva paura per se stesso: se Lord Voldemort non fosse stato redimibile, forse neanche Gellert Grindelwald lo sarebbe mai stato. Se avesse visto Harry varcare la soglia, gli occhi di un verde luminoso che gli ricordavano quelli di un amore perduto, sapeva che non l’avrebbe lasciato andare finché non avesse ottenuto risposta su cosa ne sarebbe stato, in futuro, del _suo_ Gellert. 


	4. Capitolo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, sconvolto dalla piega che hanno preso gli eventi la sera precedente, è disposto a tutto pur di scoprire la verità su Harry; intanto continuano i suoi tentativi per mettersi in contatto con Grindelwald. Albus prende una decisione combattuta...

**Capitolo III**

_Which way I fly is hell; myself am hell;_

_And in the lowest deep a lower deep_

_Still threatening to devour me opens wide_

_To which the hell I suffer seems as heaven.*_

Era salito sulla torre di Astronomia, cercando di far tacere il caos dei suoi pensieri. Si espose con gratitudine all’aria notturna già frizzante, cercando di controllare il tremito che ancora gli scuoteva le membra accaldate. Scorgeva in lontananza sagome spettrali che sapeva appartenere ai Dissennatori. In generale non lo inquietavano, anzi quasi gli piacevano, lo riempivano di ammirazione mista a una punta di timore: silenziosi, scarnificati, non umani. Sfruttavano ogni debolezza: l’amore, il dolore, la paura; vi si attaccavano risucchiandola avidamente con tocco deciso e impersonale, la bocca una cavità grinzosa, rantolante… Quella notte che scivolava rapidamente in un’alba grigia e spettrale, invece, ne era intimorito. Molte volte si era avvicinato loro, cercando di carpire loro segreti sulla posizione del loro padrone. Se era Grindelwald a comandarli, se riferivano a lui, tramite immagini mentali o magie oscure che gli erano ancora ignote, tutto ciò che vedevano, forse avrebbero ricordato un adolescente dai capelli scuri, il viso privo di espressione ma dagli occhi accesi di un fanatismo simile a quello del mago dell’Aquila. Si diceva che potesse trasformarsi in quel rapace, che fosse capace di volare per lunghi tragitti senza ausilio, che fosse in grado di ridurre una platea di migliaia di persone al deliquio, a svolgere passivamente i suoi ordini e a credere con cieca fede ai suoi discorsi. E ancora, che avesse forzato i confini della magia, che si fosse imbarcato in ricerche e progetti a lungo termine per potenziare la razza magica e far estinguere quella Babbana, ammesso che non riuscisse a sterminarla tutta… 

Gellert Grindelwald aveva una grande visione, pensò Tom, il fiato che lo abbandonava in una nuvoletta di vapore. Si chiese se fosse un bene o un ostacolo: lui, Lord Voldemort, era certo che avrebbe voluto il Potere fine a se stesso, senza inutili giustificazioni, senza barriere dettate da una coscienza. Voleva piegare la magia al proprio volere, rendersi immortale, circondarsi di seguaci utili ai propri fini. Sarebbe stato un bene se l’avessero adorato, ma non era necessario, purché non lo ostacolassero… 

Una coppia di Dissennatori si era separata dalle altre, e Tom sperò e temette per un attimo che si avvicinasse nella sua direzione. Odiava ammetterlo, ma era spaventato all’idea che, a causa del suo turbamento, dovuto all’audace insolenza di quel ragazzino che aveva dichiarato di venire dal futuro per aiutarlo e renderlo migliore, fosse una preda fin troppo appetibile per quelle creature d’ombra che aveva sempre visto come affini. Allo stesso tempo, sognava che un servitore oscuro del grande mago si scomodasse a contattarlo. 

“ _Il nostro padrone ti ha notato, desidera incontrarti”_ gli avrebbero comunicato, fissandolo con orbite vuote, e Tom, che sapeva già come Materializzarsi e sviare la Traccia del Ministero in modo da non far ricadere i sospetti su di lui, avrebbe seguito quelle creature oscure, una nuova ombra nella notte… si riscosse da quelle fantasie infantili, anche se non poté reprimere un moto di fastidio all’idea che tutti i suoi appelli magici e non – messaggi in codice sui giornali di tutto il mondo, lettere indirizzate alla fortezza di Numengard, che Grindelwald utilizzava come sede centrale, magie oscure ed Evocazioni in grado di rintracciare la persona desiderata – si fossero persi nel vuoto. Aveva sempre considerato l’unirsi all’esercito di Grindelwald come un necessario punto di partenza: per questo aveva intensificato le lezioni, spronando i compagni a compiere con agevolezza le Maledizioni senza Perdono. Per questo si esercitava senza sosta, per rendersi pronto, libero da ogni debolezza e passione che potevano renderlo umano. Voleva avere una parte in quel grandioso disegno, nella storia che si stava scrivendo: voleva aiutare Gellert Grindelwald a vincere la guerra, attirare la sua attenzione e diventarne l’erede spirituale, qualcuno che avrebbe seguito e di gran lunga superato il suo esempio… no, il ragazzo, Harry Evans, non doveva permettersi di alterare tutto questo. Era stato un diversivo interessante, ma ora minacciava di diventare… _pericoloso_. Lo stava confondendo, non c’era dubbio, altrimenti Tom non gli sarebbe saltato addosso in quel modo, non avrebbe provato quelle sensazioni a lui estranee... così, a tradimento, tutte insieme, caldo e freddo e sconvolgimento e una sensazione quasi dolorosa di _bisogno_ … di toccare, possedere, fondersi con l’altro, penetrargli la mente, carpirgli i segreti della conoscenza del tempo al quale apparteneva, e allo stesso tempo sentire il suo corpo asciutto e ben modellato contorcersi sotto le sue spinte, gli occhi verdi intorbidirsi e farsi più opachi mentre si fissavano in lui, il respiro spezzato, la voce che gemeva il suo nome… 

Si chiese se Evans gli avesse fatto qualche fattura. Non era da lui cedere a quelle inclinazioni così innaturali, ma quell’estraneo che asseriva di conoscerlo meglio di quanto non conoscesse se stesso era un misto delizioso di candore e malizia, inaccessibilità e arrendevolezza… 

_Tu mi appartieni._

_Sì._

_Dì la verità, ti eccita da morire questa cosa…_

Tom si riscosse, il volto e le parole di Evans che non gli davano tregua. Forse aveva la febbre. In ogni caso, il ragazzo costituiva un’incognita, un rischio che non si poteva permettere. Certo, lui aveva la conoscenza, ma Tom gli aveva già estorto informazioni che Harry non voleva concedergli… o forse lo stava facendo apposta ed era più furbo di quanto pensasse? Si sedette sulla balaustra, sospeso nel vuoto, passandosi una mano sugli zigomi e lasciando che il vento ne spazzasse via il rossore, insieme alla tensione del suo corpo rigido e inquieto. In ogni caso, sarebbe stato più semplice eliminare Evans; dopotutto era quello che faceva con tutte le fonti di disturbo…. Ma forse anche quello avrebbe alterato in maniera permanente il corso degli eventi, danneggiando lui, Tom Marvolo Riddle, nel lungo termine! 

La risoluzione più opportuna sarebbe stata studiarlo a distanza di sicurezza, illudendolo, magari, di considerare la sua opinione, di ritenerlo importante. Harry Evans era solo in un contesto a lui estraneo, sperduto: si era attaccato a lui come una pianta rampicante, anche se Tom aveva la sensazione che fosse un nemico e un rivale, più che un alleato. Doveva assolutamente scoprire da quale epoca proveniva e come sarebbe divenuto lui, Lord Voldemort. Se avesse provocato una guerra di dimensioni più epiche di quella attualmente in corso, e ad Evans fosse stato affidato il compito di fermarlo? Ma perché proprio lui, cos’aveva di speciale? Un ragazzino come tanti, forse anche più giovane di lui, di certo non un mago qualificato… perché qualcuno avrebbe affidato a lui un compito simile? Che agisse per motivi puramente personali? Il loro legame sconosciuto, quello che si manifestava con violenza ogni volta che si toccavano, volontariamente o meno, doveva entrarci qualcosa. Sì, quello era da indagare, di sicuro era lì che risiedeva la soluzione; quello avrebbe spiegato perché guardandolo Tom aveva l’impressione che potesse davvero capirlo, pur senza condividerne le idee, e perché provava quella voglia irrefrenabile di tenerselo vicino, prenderlo, possederlo… si riscosse da quei pensieri pericolosi. Era più che capace di controllare quella… _cosa_ , qualsiasi cosa fosse, o comunque avrebbe imparato. Il rischio maggiore era di affidarsi a qualcun altro, qualcuno che magari poteva fornirgli conoscenze utili, ma di cui non aveva bisogno... eppure tante volte, nel guardarsi allo specchio, aveva nutrito degli spiacevolissimi dubbi su ciò che stava diventando. 

Si stava creando a propria immagine, seguendo precisi schemi mentali, eppure… nell’uccidere senza l’ombra di un rimpianto il padre e i genitori aveva provato un lungo brivido di disagio. A posteriori, l’aveva liquidato come un infantile timore di essere scoperto, o come una debolezza dettata dall’inesperienza. Era necessario uccidere, ci si sarebbe abituato… eppure, nella sua mente prese forma il fastidiosissimo tarlo che, forse, l’omicidio potesse non essere la soluzione giusta. Che lui, Tom Riddle, brancolasse alla cieca e fosse passibile di errori mentre sceglieva, giorno dopo giorno, di costruirsi da sé, senza guida. Che magari avrebbe potuto servirsi di qualcuno (un inferiore, certo, su questo non potevano esserci dubbi), affinché lo consigliasse, gli fornisse sostegno e aiuto e finanche uno sfogo, quando ne avesse avuto bisogno… 

“Tom?” S’irrigidì, la mano che già sfoderava la bacchetta. Era Evans, e sembrava insonne e turbato quanto lui. 

“Cosa vuoi, un’altra chiacchierata? Non ne hai avuto abbastanza, ieri sera?” 

“E’ mattina e non ti ho visto, ero preoc… insomma, mi chiedevo dov’eri finito.” Harry spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. Tom si rese conto di come dovesse apparirgli, seduto sulla stretta balaustra senza appoggio, le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto. Rimase in silenzio. 

“Insomma, sei un Prefetto e sparire così ti creerebbe problemi, no? Ho detto a Fangorn di ritirarsi nella Foresta, non so se ho fatto bene…” 

“Sì, le Acromantule non gli danno fastidio” disse Tom, incolore, lo sguardo perso a contemplare, senza realmente vederli, i primi raggi di sole e le tinte rosee e aranciate dell’alba che lasciava al posto al mattino. 

“Bene. Allora, andiamo? Ti ho portato la colazione, così non saremo in ritardo…” 

Tom esitò un attimo, pervaso da un senso di nausea nel vedere la ciambella che Harry gli porgeva in un tovagliolo. 

“Non ho fame. Ma d’accordo, andiamo” disse, scrollando le spalle, indifferente. Si avviò dietro di lui, avendo cura di mantenere le distanze. Ne osservò i movimenti rigidi e impacciati. 

“Fangorn ti ha fatto molto male, ieri?” 

“Il suo peso mi ha schiacciato qualche vertebra, ma a parte questo è un tipo a posto.” 

Harry si fermò per permettergli di raggiungerlo, guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendogli di nuovo, dannazione a lui! 

Tom si fermò a sua volta. “Non sei tenuto a essere gentile con me. Sono giunto alla conclusione che ho fatto o farò qualcosa di grave, in futuro, a te, alla tua famiglia o ai tuoi amici. Pertanto, vedi, ogni tuo tentativo di raggirarmi si rivelerà vano. Anche se non posso leggerti, non mi ci vorrà molto a capire cosa trami.” 

Harry impallidì, sorreggendosi al corrimano. Aveva difficoltà a respirare, notò Tom, compiaciuto. Quando parlò, sembrò fare appello a tutto il suo coraggio. 

“Senti… è più strana per me che per te questa cosa, fidati. Ieri notte… sono stato impulsivo, però… non ho fatto qualcosa che non volevo. Quando ti ho toccato… baciato… l’ho fatto perché mi andava di farlo. Non c’entra niente quello che diventerai o la gente che hai fatto fuori, e neanche il futuro... sei solo tu. Tu, come sei adesso, sei più importante di tutto. E’ così, e… scusami, non so spiegarlo meglio.” Harry arrossì e richiuse la bocca, imbarazzato. 

“D’accordo. Ma preferirei che un episodio simile non si ripetesse. Mi piace la solitudine, tengo ai miei spazi, se non l’avessi notato” disse Tom, una strana sensazione che gli nasceva all’altezza del petto. 

“Se tu non mi avessi aggredito…” 

“Non puoi proprio esimerti dal replicare, non è vero?” Tom accennò un sorriso e vide Harry rilassarsi a sua volta. “Cercherò di non farlo più, se tu non me ne darai motivo.” 

“Affare fatto, allora” disse Harry, porgendogli la mano. Tom contrasse le dita, tenendole fermamente ancorate alla stoffa dei pantaloni. 

“Preferirei che non mi toccassi. Ma apprezzo il pensiero” disse, rivolgendo un cenno del capo nella sua direzione e avviandosi accanto a lui alla lezione di Trasfigurazione. Ebbe cura di non sfiorarlo, neanche accidentalmente. 

* 

Dumbledore osservò i due ragazzi seduti vicini, che si scambiavano formule e appunti. C’era effettivamente una somiglianza inesplicabile e destabilizzante tra loro, una corrispondenza che poco aveva a che fare con la pelle pallida e i capelli scuri che entrambi condividevano. Era qualcosa di più impalpabile, addirittura inquietante, se si soffermava a esaminarlo troppo a lungo. Aveva sempre visto Tom come un giovane portato all’isolamento, una creatura fredda e mentale non associabile a qualcuno; un’entità irrimediabilmente, rovinosamente a sé stante. Adesso, invece, era arrivato il ragazzo nuovo, quello che diceva di venire dal futuro, e Tom ci stava _parlando_. Ci parlava anche quando non diceva nulla. Era una conversazione fatta di movimenti che trovavano l’uno nell’altro senso e rispondenza: il corpo alto e angoloso di Tom sembrava completare quello più minuto e compatto di Harry; i loro sguardi, circospetto quello di Tom, pensieroso quello di Harry, s’incontravano in una danza degna dei più grandi duellanti magici. 

Tom si rese conto di essere osservato e fissò l’insegnante direttamente, senza battere le palpebre. 

_So cos’è lei._

Il pensiero lo colpì con la violenza di uno schiaffo. Gli occhi neri come spilli di ossidiana, valutativi e implacabili, gli rivolsero uno sguardo consapevole, accusatorio, lampeggiando stretti nella sua direzione. Un attimo, ed era tornato rispettoso, gli occhi bassi schermati dalle lunghe ciglia, chino sulla teiera che aveva trasfigurato senza difficoltà in un porcospino. Albus sbatté le palpebre, certo di non esserselo immaginato. Harry Evans continuava a lavorare, nessuno si era accorto di nulla. Cosa poteva sapere Tom Riddle? Qualcosa che avrebbe usato come un’arma contro di lui, sicuramente… e ce n’erano tante, di cose da sapere sul suo passato. Che sua madre era Nata Babbana, che sua sorella era stata condotta alla pazzia da tre giovani criminali Babbani, che suo padre era stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban per la loro aggressione, che sua madre e sua sorella Ariana erano morte in circostanze misteriose, sospette… eppure, appena gli veniva in mente qualcosa da nascondere, qualcosa che lui era e che gli altri non sapevano… gli veniva in mente _lui_. 

L'aveva stregato dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto a casa di Bathilda, un giovane di appena sedici anni, alto ed elegante nel suo completo blu scuro, la cascata di ricci biondi ed eleganti a incorniciargli il viso dagli zigomi alti e fieri, il viso ombreggiato dalle tende appena tirate della stanza. Si era alzato e Albus aveva avuto l’impressione che l’avesse visto per com’era al primo sguardo: un ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri stretti e cristallini, i capelli ramati lunghi fino alla vita, la giacca di pelle di drago che camuffava, senza nasconderlo, il suo contegno serio e il suo straordinario intelletto. Albus era stato incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui durante tutta la presentazione, incantato dalle labbra che si muovevano pronunciando una cortese risposta a Bathilda, la quale si augurava che Albus potesse avere una buona influenza sul nipote. 

_Un ragazzo terribilmente brillante, solo un po’ scapestrato…_

Albus aveva sempre creduto che l’amore fosse qualcosa che provavano gli altri. Era in grado di capirlo con la mente, ma non con il cuore. Era sempre stato consapevole del fatto che le donne non lo attraevano e, se a volte aveva riservato qualche sguardo di troppo ai suoi compagni, era stato bravo a nasconderlo, soprattutto a se stesso. Gellert invece lo guardava sfacciato con quegli occhi così grandi, verdi come foglie di primavera, le labbra generose incurvate in un sorriso... c’era malizia, c’erano consapevolezza e indulgenza, in quello sguardo. C’era nel suo viso angelico, rischiarato dalla scintilla di un’allegria e di un’intensità un po’ folle, una muta richiesta, il desiderio di aver trovato un’anima affine… 

Albus non conosceva ancora le espressioni “amore a prima vista” e “colpo di fulmine”, eppure era quello che Gellert era stato per lui. Lui, Albus, all’apparenza così composto e cerebrale, così rispettoso delle regole e ligio al dovere. Appena il suo sguardo si posò su di lui, seppe intimamente, inutilmente, di essere perduto… 

“Harry, potrei scambiare una parola con te, per favore?” Albus trattenne il giovane Evans all’uscita, guadagnandosi un’altra lunga occhiata indugiante da parte di Tom. 

“Signore?” Gli occhi di Evans, a mandorla, erano di un verde smeraldino più scuro e brillante, senza la qualità cangiante e mutevole che possedevano quelli del suo Gellert, come fronde di sempreverdi sotto la luce. 

“Ti trovi bene a Hogwarts?” 

“Sì, signore. L’ho sempre considerata una casa.” 

“Una sensazione che condividi con Tom. Vorrei sapere… perdonami se sono indiscreto, forse è ancora troppo presto, ma… hai fatto qualche progresso nel tuo compito?” 

“Tom ed io ci stiamo conoscendo meglio, come ha potuto vedere.” Albus si accigliò: il ragazzo era circospetto, eppure c’era qualcosa, nella sua espressione, che sembrava pronto a incrinarsi da un momento all’altro. 

“Harry… è vitale che tu ti fidi di me. Se mi dici che mi conoscevi… mi _conoscerai_ , nel futuro, saprai che sarebbe utile, per me, sapere i tuoi passi successivi per consigliarti nel modo migliore… ci conosciamo da poco tempo, eppure non vorrei che ti accadesse qualcosa. Né a te, né a un singolo mio studente.” 

“Neanche a Tom Riddle, professore?” 

“No” rispose Dumbledore, senza esitare. “Neanche a lui. Spero che riesca a trovare la sua strada, senza… senza fare del male agli altri. Che conosca cosa significa amare, forse anche soffrire, e…” 

“E lei lo sa bene cosa significa, non è vero? Signore?” 

Non si era sbagliato: anche Harry lo stava squadrando con sospetto, il tono formale faticosamente controllato sotto un pesante strato di collera e dubbio. Trovò il suo sguardo limpido più difficile da sostenere di quello serpentino di Riddle. 

“Harry, ho l’impressione che tu abbia acquisito delle informazioni che non ti mettono del tutto a tuo agio in mia presenza. Ti prego di fornirmele, in modo che possiamo proseguire nella nostra conversazione in un rapporto di rinnovata sincerità e fiducia.” 

Dumbledore intrecciò le mani davanti a sé, poggiandovi sopra il mento. Harry parve sollevato da quel gesto, che gli era caratteristico da quando era ragazzo: doveva essergli familiare. 

“Mi fidavo di lei. Signore. Ma lei… mi ha nascosto delle cose sul mio passato. Ho sempre pensato che lo facesse in vista… del Bene Superiore.” Albus sbatté le palpebre, ma non disse nulla. “Non ho mai dubitato che lei fosse… contro le Arti Oscure. Un mago più potente ed esperto di tutti gli Auror che ho conosciuto.” 

“Mi lusinga molto la tua opinione, Harry. Cosa te l’ha fatta cambiare ora?” 

“Mi sono arrivate… ecco, delle voci. Non vorrei prestar loro credito, ma…” 

“ _La calunnia è un venticello, un'auretta assai gentile, che insensibile sottile, leggermente dolcemente, incomincia a sussurrar_ ” canticchiò piano Albus, simulando leggerezza, poi rimase in attesa. 

“Lei… e Grindelwald. Eravate amici? Da ragazzi?” 

“Per una sola estate, dannata e troppo breve, interminabile e fatale, ma non per chi l’avrebbe meritato. Sì, Harry. Lo siamo stati.” 

“E’ per questo che rifiuta di combatterlo?” 

Dumbledore rimase in silenzio, gli occhi bassi. Harry lo interpretò come un assenso. 

“Dopo _t_ _re anni!_ Una guerra mondiale è in corso, e lei…” 

Il ragazzo s’interruppe, temendo di aver passato il limite, incapace di continuare ma anche di rimangiarsi la propria accusa. 

“Ho l’impressione di essermi affezionato molto a te, Harry Evans Potter. Non dovrei fare favoritismi, ma tu… credo di averti voluto molto bene, anche se non me lo ricordo. Ancora.” 

Harry assentì. Fanny la Fenice si era Materializzata sul suo grembo, la testa dorata sollevata a guardarlo, emettendo un lungo trillo musicale. 

“Voler bene a Grindelwald l’ha portata a non volerlo combattere. Perché allora spera che io mi affezioni a Tom?” Harry non capiva. 

“Non capisco neanch’io, Harry. So solo che l’amore è la forza più potente dell’universo. Non posso sfidare… Gellert. Direi che non sopporto l’idea di fargli del male, ma sono più vigliacco di così. Ho paura di rivederlo. Di cercare in lui i segni del cambiamento rispetto al giovane uomo che ricordavo, e di non trovarne affatto. Dell’immagine di me stesso che mi rimanderanno i suoi occhi.” 

Harry continuava a non capire del tutto. Era forse l’ammissione più vicina a cui sarebbe potuto arrivare Dumbledore sul fatto che amava il mago oscuro più pericoloso dei suoi tempi. 

“Mi sono lasciato interrogare da te, Harry. Non credo di meritare la tua assoluzione, forse neanche la tua comprensione. Ma ora, permettimi una sola domanda. Sarò io a sconfiggere Gellert?” 

“Temo di non poterlo dire, professore.” La voce di Harry tremò. Distolse lo sguardo, ma non era mai stato un buon Occlumante. 

“Non ti chiederò quando.” Albus sospirò, rassegnato. “Quando mi hai detto che venivi dal futuro, ammetto che il mio primo, egocentrico sospetto sia stato che potevi influenzare anche… la _nostra_ storia, cosa ne sarà di me e Gellert... ma forse è una speranza vana e ingiustificata…” Albus sprofondò di nuovo nel silenzio, assorto. “C’è qualcosa in cui potrei assisterti… riguardo Tom Riddle? Non c’è nulla che desideri dirmi?” chiese infine. Sembrava stanco. 

Harry esitò. Tom Riddle aveva praticamente confessato – se n’era vantato – di aver già compiuto degli omicidi in nome di Slytherin. Faceva esercitare i suoi compagni nelle Maledizioni senza Perdono, teneva un pitone in camera, aveva già tentato di farlo fuori più volte… c’erano tutte le prove necessarie per farlo espellere, se avesse voluto. 

“Conosci il detto ‘Tieniti gli amici vicino, ma tieniti i nemici ancor più vicino’?” chiese Dumbledore, in tono affabile. “Credo che sia quantomai appropriato, in queste circostanze. Non pretendo che m’informi sulle malefatte di Tom, nel qual caso avresti vita breve in questo castello… ti chiedo soltanto di dirmi se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per facilitarti il compito.” 

_Rispedirmi da dove sono venuto_ , pensò Harry, e Dumbledore sorrise, leggendo quel pensiero. 

“Tom è ossessionato da Gellert Grindelwald. Ieri notte mi ha detto di aver mosso i primi passi per incontrarlo” disse infine Harry. 

Dumbledore sbiancò. Non poteva crederci. Il primo sentimento che provò fu un’irrazionale gelosia. Tom, incontrarlo prima di lui, Albus… Tom, così giovane e bello! Si chiese se Gellert vi avrebbe visto un altro se stesso, se potesse rimanerne affascinato… come apprezzava tutti coloro che lusingavano il suo ego! Solo in un secondo momento si rese conto che Tom Riddle poteva rappresentare una minaccia per Grindelwald, oltre che il contrario. 

Il giovane Evans rimaneva in attesa, non contenendo un velo d’impazienza nelle dita che tamburellavano sulla coscia, mentre Dumbledore era lacerato da un conflitto interiore. Infine sospirò, rassegnato. 

“Questa mattina, le spie Auror hanno infiltrato la base militare segreta di Bletchely Park.* E’ un centro Babbano in cui vengono decrittati codici nazisti. Si dice che potrebbe esserci una riunione delle alte sfere in occasione della notte di Halloween, al fine di sondare il clima in Inghilterra. Forse saprai che il Nazionalsocialismo è stato respinto dalla sua comparsa in questo Paese. Io ho dato il mio contributo in tal senso… le riunioni segrete sono state smantellate, i manifestanti che indossavano le svastiche arrestati. Ad ogni modo, il seme potrebbe attecchire, e le spie a noi più vicine ci danneggerebbero quasi allo stesso modo che se avessimo un governo pro Grindelwald. Dopo aver studiato i messaggi decrittati, via gufo e non, i nostri Indicibili, ora riassegnati ai servizi segreti magici, convengono che, forse, Grindelwald potrebbe essere presente.” 

“Vuol dire che voi… lei e il Ministero… sapete dove si trova o si troverà Gellert Grindelwald, e non farete _nulla_?” 

“Ci hanno provato in tanti, Harry. Nessuno è mai tornato indietro.” 

“Lei potrebbe.” 

“Sì. Potrei. Ma questo non è oggetto di discussione, adesso.” Albus gli porse il messaggio, che Harry non riuscì a decifrare. Tom, però, avrebbe potuto... “Fanne buon uso. La conoscenza non è nulla senza la saggezza, Harry.” 

“Mi ha già detto una cosa del genere… me la dirà.” Il ragazzo sembrava lievemente confortato. 

“In che occasione?” 

“Al mio primo anno, quando mi ha restituito il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di mio padre.” 

“Un Mantello dell’Invisibilità?” Albus aggrottò le sopracciglia, ignorando il tentativo di Harry di districarsi con i tempi verbali. “Lo hai qui con te, Harry?” 

“Certo.” 

“Potrei soltanto… _vederlo_?” 

Harry lo estrasse cautamente da sotto la divisa. Dumbledore passò le mani sul tessuto lieve, i simboli runici che parlavano di un’antica leggenda, sepolta come i suoi sogni… le mani gli tremarono. 

“Harry…. Se era di tuo padre, perché l’avevo io?” mormorò, la voce spezzata. 

“Non lo so… sul biglietto mi aveva scritto che mio padre gliel’aveva affidato prima di morire.” 

Albus fu tentato di chiedergli di prenderlo in prestito. Infine, glielo restituì con un supremo sforzo, le mani che indugiavano sulla stoffa serica. 

“Bene, credo che ti fornirà un aiuto molto prezioso. Tienilo sempre con te, Harry. E buona fortuna.” 

* 

Harry uscì con un mal di testa martellante e la mente in tumulto, affollata di domande senza risposta. Albus Dumbledore aveva praticamente ammesso di amare Grindelwald. Si chiese se fosse stato ricambiato, se fosse importante ai fini della guerra, e quali altri segreti gli nascondesse il Preside. 

Il carico di studio richiesto al sesto anno era eccessivo, non ci era abituato. Iniziava a pesargli di aver saltato completamente le vacanze estive, per quanto le avesse odiate: essere catapultato dai G.U.F.O al sesto anno nel bel mezzo di due guerre magiche non era esattamente rilassante. Avrebbe tanto voluto il consiglio di Ron e Hermione su quello che stava succedendo, su ciò che doveva fare con Tom. Doveva o no mostrargli il ritaglio di giornale? Se lui l’avesse decifrato, sicuramente si sarebbe sentito in diritto di andare a incontrare Grindelwald. Da solo. 

Il suo stomaco si strinse dall’angoscia, e se non fosse stato così disperato avrebbe riso di se stesso. Lui, Harry Potter, si stava preoccupando per Tom Riddle, il futuro Lord Voldemort! Inutile che cercasse di dissociarli strenuamente, nella sua testa, come se fossero due persone separate che non avevano nulla in comune. Dopotutto, Tom aveva già intrapreso il sentiero che l’avrebbe portato a essere il mostro che era diventato, anzi era già un assassino. Come poteva giustificarlo? 

Entrò in Sala Comune, salì le scale fino al dormitorio e non lo trovò. Non gli piaceva perderlo di vista, voleva vederlo quando era lontano ed era a disagio quando era con lui, ma la notte prima… Tom aveva avuto paura di quel che era successo, della reazione del proprio corpo, eccitato e premuto contro il suo. Harry l’aveva trovato bellissimo, umano e fragile nel suo disorientamento; solo quando aveva ripreso coscienza e i battiti del suo cuore si erano acquietati l’aveva trovato, in un angolo della sua mente, repellente e stranissimo. Eppure era lui ad averlo baciato, mentre Tom si era dato da fare per torturarlo, farlo strozzare da un pitone gigante, marchiarlo e prendergli il sangue, non necessariamente in quell’ordine. Harry abbassò lo sguardo: l’embrione di un marchio nero, una S serpentina rosso sangue che cominciava a richiudersi, gli adornava il polso. 

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse provare quelle sensazioni così intense e totalmente nuove, spiazzanti per lui quanto lo erano per Tom. Con Cho non aveva provato neanche il pallido fantasma di quella frenesia dei sensi, quel tumulto interiore che il suo corpo invocava come giusto e la sua mente rifuggiva come abominevole. Non sapeva che fare: una parte di lui avrebbe voluto scappare a gambe levate nella direzione opposta, mentre l’altra, più importuna e insistente, desiderava soltanto stringere di nuovo Tom... e quella volta non gli avrebbe permesso di allontanarsi da lui. Voleva sentire di nuovo il rimbombo sordo del sangue, le mani di lui sul suo corpo, la prova che era vivo e umano e desiderava qualcosa che non fossero potere e morte… anche se quel qualcosa era lui, Harry… immaginò la faccia orripilata di Ron e quella compassionevole di Hermione, se l'avessero saputo. Non l’avrebbe preso in giro, se fosse stata lì con lui. Lo sapeva, Harry, che non si stava avvicinando a lui per bontà d’animo. Tom lo attraeva e tanto, e non poteva prendersi in giro dicendo a se stesso che lo guardava soltanto per tenerlo sotto controllo. Aveva _quell’espressione_ , così indecifrabile e concentrata; un pallore che non aveva mai trovato così avvenente; zigomi più affilati di quelli di un coltello e quegli occhi scuri che si spalancavano in abissi profondi. Quando si fissavano nei suoi, gli davano l’impressione di volerlo risucchiare, divorare… le labbra erano rosse, sottili e ben disegnate; i lineamenti scolpiti, il collo marmoreo dai tendini elegantemente esposti, le vene azzurrine che s’intravedevano sottopelle… magari anche il resto del corpo era così ben modellato, scolpito... Tom era magro, ma aveva il torace ampio e… Harry arrossì furiosamente. Ma che stava facendo? Di quel passo, gli ci sarebbe voluta una doccia fredda. Stava facendo fantasie sessuali su Tom Riddle, in pieno giorno, dopo che lui gli aveva detto che poteva stargli vicino, ma che gli era proibito toccarlo! 

_Patetico_ , pensò tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte. Forse gli aveva fatto qualche fattura per incatenarlo a sé… sicuramente non era Amortentia, perché se voleva riusciva a ragionare lucidamente… questo escludeva anche l’Imperius, in effetti… oh, ma non poteva non pensarci e basta? Strinse il ritaglio e si diresse per forza dell’abitudine verso la multiforme Stanza delle Necessità. 

Tom Riddle era lì, nella stanza simile a una cattedrale che aveva eletto a proprio regno. “Eccoti qui. Pensavo di indire un altro incontro a breve. Magari anche stasera, il precedente è stato insoddisfacente.” 

“Per colpa mia?” Harry si sforzò di sorridergli, cercando di non indugiare troppo sul modo in cui la camicia semiaperta gli lasciava scoperta la gola; indossava pantaloni scuri invece della veste da mago. 

“Sto esplorando nuovi filtri e incantesimi, trovo più comodo vestirmi così. Non volevo macchiare la divisa, non ne ho di ricambio.” 

“Neanch’io” disse Harry. 

“Dammi il braccio, convocherò la riunione. E stavolta farai ciò che ti dico. Niente scherzi, intesi?” 

“Pensavo che non volessi più toccarmi.” Nondimeno, Harry gli si avvicinò, scoprendo lentamente il braccio. 

“Oh. Hai ragione” disse Tom, confuso per essersene dimenticato. “Lo farò con la bacchetta. Si è asciugato bene” valutò, gli occhi che si fissavano sul marchio scintillante di Harry. 

“Sì… è bello. Ascolta, e se avessi un programma più interessante?” 

“Non mi convincerai con le tue distrazioni. Crucerai o sarai Cruciato. finché non imparerai a farlo a dovere” disse Tom, la voce fredda e piatta. 

“Leggi” disse Harry, impaziente, porgendogli il ritaglio. 

“E’ un giornale Babbano, non me ne faccio nulla di questo ciarpame.” 

“Il _Profeta_ oscura le informazioni, non hai notato che ha riportato solo sconfitte per… _noi_? In Italia il governo fascista è caduto, in Francia la Resistenza si sta organizzando, e l’America guadagna sempre più terreno contro il Giappone” riassunse Harry, sbrigativo. “Non si mette bene per noi, no?” 

“Te l’ha dato il vecchio Babbanofilo?” chiese Tom, prendendo il ritaglio, riluttante. “Che voleva da te?” 

Harry ci mise un po’ per capire che si riferiva a Silente. “Vecchio non mi pare, ha l’età di Grindelwald. Babbanofilo, poi, visto quel che abbiamo scoperto su di lui… Comunque voleva sapere se mi stavo ambientando, poi ha detto che avrei potuto trovare l’articolo interessante, ma temo di non saperlo decifrare… magari puoi darmi un aiuto?” 

Tom si era già immerso nel testo criptato. “Grindelwald potrebbe essere presente! Harry, dobbiamo partire subito!” 

“Per dove?” 

“Arthur’s Seat, vicino Edimburgo.” 

“Ma come?” 

“Sai volare, no? Prendi una scopa, andiamo fino a Hogsmeade e poi ci Smaterializziamo.” 

“Non lo so fare, non ho l’età per la patente…” 

“Neanch’io, ma ho imparato ugualmente. Ti porto io.” 

“Grazie, Tom.” 

“Per cosa?” 

“Per portarmi con te.” 

“Mi hai dato un’informazione utile. Mi sembra doveroso, non ha nulla a che fare con…” Tom fece un gesto della mano, come a scacciare un insetto fastidioso. “Allora, andiamo?”chiese, gli occhi scintillante di un febbrile entusiasmo. 

“Sì, cos’aspettiamo?” Harry gli sorrise apertamente. Si sentiva felice al pensiero di condividere un’avventura con lui, come se fosse un amico. 

“Voli bene” disse Tom, accelerando per stargli dietro. L’aria notturna era più fredda del previsto, e nessuno di loro indossa il mantello. 

“E' una delle poche cose per cui ho talento.” 

Scesero in picchiata verso il villaggio di Hogsmeade scarsamente illuminato. Si fermarono nel vicolo della Testa di Porco, uno dei pochi, secondo Tom, a non essere sorvegliato. Tom scese elegantemente e iniziò a spegnere le luci dei lampioni con la bacchetta, finché tutto fu avvolto nel buio, tranne i due ragazzi in piedi nel vicolo sporco. “Devi appoggiarti al mio braccio e concentrarti sul posto più che puoi, d’accordo? E non essere nervoso, potresti Spaccarti.” 

“Ora sì che non sono nervoso…” commentò Harry, a disagio. 

“Raccogliere i tuoi resti mi rallenterebbe, non ne sarei compiaciuto.” 

“Sarebbe una minaccia?” 

“Prendila come ti pare. Reggiti. Ti darà un po' fastidio, la prima volta.” 

* 

Di certo Tom sapeva come usare un eufemismo. Si aggrappò a lui ,senza avere il tempo di godersi la sensazione inaspettata di vertigine che gli provocava il contatto con il suo corpo. Fu risucchiato in un buco nero, un dolore lancinante che gli spaccava la testa e gli scomponeva le membra. Quando toccò terra, barcollando addosso a Tom e sorreggendosi a lui, gli sembrò che i suoi arti si fossero ricomposti in malo modo. 

“Vedi di non vomitarmi addosso. Il posto dovrebbe essere questo.” Tom lo lasciò a cavarsela da solo mentre esplorava il posto, la bacchetta levata. Arthur’s Seat era il picco più alto di un avvallamento montuoso delle Lowlands, le cime che si protendevano spettrali nella notte senza luna. In lontananza s’intravedevano gli smerli del castello di Edimburgo, che dominava la vallata. “Meglio Disilluderci” valutò Tom. “ I seguaci di Grindelwald avranno un segno di riconoscimento.” 

“La Disillusione può essere intercettata. Vieni qui sotto” lo invitò Harry, estraendo il Mantello e lanciandolo sopra le loro teste. 

“E’ bello” mormorò Tom, la testa vicina alla sua lievemente inclinata, le dita che accarezzavano la stoffa; Harry poteva quasi sentirne il calore. “Sembra acqua intessuta, e possiamo vedere tutto attraverso...” 

“Era di mio padre.” 

“Non era tua madre la strega?” 

Harry fu risparmiato dal rispondere. Un fruscio, e decine di figure biancovestite apparvero nello spiazzo roccioso, un cappuccio conico alto sopra la testa e le lunghe tuniche svolazzanti nella notte. 

Due di loro setacciarono il campo, pronunciando Incantesimi di Rilevamento. Tom s’irrigidì, la bacchetta pronta. Harry, stretto a lui perché parti di loro non rimanessero scoperte, tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il Mantello non venne via, nonostante l'Incantesimo d’Appello scagliato nella loro direzione. 

“In genere i Mantelli non fanno così” disse Tom, pensieroso. 

Harry lo zittì. Una luce più intensa delle altre proveniva da nord. Scese in picchiata, una sagoma più bianca e alta delle altre, andando a posizionarsi sul trono roccioso che la natura aveva formato e prendendone possesso, come se tutto, intorno a sé, gli appartenesse. 

“E’ lui” bisbigliò Tom, la voce rotta dall’emozione. Strinse forte il braccio di Harry. 

“Amici” disse la voce. Non sembrava magicamente potenziata, eppure riempiva la valle. Era maschile, dal timbro ricco e melodioso e appena un po’ rauca. Parlava inglese con una cadenza ipnotica, straniera, marcando le consonanti e sfumando le vocali in un soffio. Tom lo osservava, rapito, e anche Harry dovette ammettere di trovarlo affascinante. Tenne il cappuccio calato, per la delusione di Tom e degli astanti che arrivavano a decine, forse a centinaia, sporgendosi e spintonando per poterlo vedere meglio. 

“Amici, siamo qui riuniti oggi, in questo luogo di potere in cui Re Artù governava con l’ausilio dei suoi valenti cavalieri. Intorno a una tavola rotonda che, si dice, nulla poté mai spezzare, né gli incantamenti di Morgana, né le malvagie manipolazioni del suo figlio incestuoso.* La Gran Bretagna conobbe pace, prosperità e grandezza sotto il suo regno, ricordato ancora oggi come leggendario. Nulla sarebbe stato possibile senza Merlino, il suo braccio destro, il mago a cui tutti dobbiamo la nostra esistenza. Possiamo di nuovo tornare agli albori della civiltà, ammantarci di grandezza e schiacciare i nostri nemici! Venereremo gli antichi dei, le forze della natura e la magia che ci è stata concessa in dono. Schiacceremo gli usurpatori, lo faremo a costo della vita!” Un cantilenante coro di assenso si levò in risposta. La voce di Grindelwald scese a un sussurro profondo, intimo e affettuoso come una carezza. 

“La Gran Bretagna è stata la mia casa per un’estate troppo breve. Ne conservo un ricordo dolcissimo: vi ho trovato accoglienza, idee brillanti e ristoro per il mio spirito inquieto. Avrei voluto rimanervi più a lungo. Lì, nelle brughiere di Godric’s Hollow, dove mi sono innamorato…” 

Tom trasalì accanto a lui. “Sta dicendo…” 

Harry scosse la testa, ipnotizzato. Voleva che Grindelwald continuasse a parlare… 

Uno schiocco sordo, e la radura fu circondata da Auror, riconoscibili dalla divisa ministeriale. La vallata si riempì d’incantesimi, mentre una pattuglia più consistente si stringeva attorno a Grindelwald. Alla luce delle bacchette, Harry poté vedere un Auror corpulento, dall’aria feroce, che scopriva un cappuccio vuoto... 

“E’ un trucco, non c’è nessuno qui sotto!” 

Sonore imprecazioni, lo schiocco delle Smaterializzazioni, e poi una luce bianca e abbacinante, proveniente da un lungo ramo scuro. Il suo possessore raggiunse la bacchetta sospesa a mezz’aria, impugnandola come se fosse un’estensione naturale del suo braccio. Era alto e anche lui volava, fiero e terribile, i capelli biondi quasi bianchi accecanti quanto la veste che indossava, circonfuso di luce come un angelo. Puntò la bacchetta a terra, ridendo selvaggiamente, gli occhi verdi luminosi e la bocca che si muoveva incessante, sussurrando complesse litanie. La terra si spaccò in due e Harry trasalì, terrorizzato. Non era possibile che creasse una crepa in un terreno roccioso antico di migliaia, forse milioni di anni… dalle montagne di pietra si levò un gemito sordo, e pezzi di roccia iniziarono a staccarsi, colpendo le centinaia di duellanti che si dispersero, inghiottiti dalla terra; altri si Smaterializzavano, terrorizzati. Quel rombo sordo finì e la terra si richiuse, allo stesso modo in cui si era separata. Tom e Harry, abbarbicati a una roccia, stretti l’uno all’altro sotto il Mantello e incapaci di controllare i brividi, osservarono Grindelwald divorare la vallata ad ampie falcate. 

“Hai sempre amato gli effetti teatrali, non è vero, Gellert?” Albus Dumbledore si Materializzò davanti a lui, scoprendosi il cappuccio. Si espose al suo sguardo, senza neanche alzare la bacchetta. 

“Albus” sussurrò Gellert, impietrito. Lo valutava con lo sguardo alla luce radiosa della bacchetta. L’altro non si sottrasse al suo esame. “Pensavo che non ti avrei rivisto mai più.” 

“Anch’io lo pensavo… ma a quanto pare i nostri più intimi desideri sono destinati a non avverarsi.” 

“Ti trovo in forma smagliante, la tua parola è pronta e la tua bacchetta...” Gellert lanciò un incantesimo violento, velocissimo nella sua direzione, e Albus non esitò a rispondere con uno scudo; l’impatto fece rizzare i capelli in testa a Harry. Tom guardava a bocca spalancata, ammirato. 

Grindelwald sorrise, e i suoi lineamenti parvero ancora più rapaci, affilati. “… la tua bacchetta è altrettanto rapida. Ho sempre adorato il fuoco che vedevo in te, il mio gemello. Sei ancora in tempo, sai?” La sua voce, roca e seducente, fece rizzare i peli su braccio di Harry. 

“Per cosa?” chiese Albus, pacato. La sua voce tremava, i lineamenti rigidi sembravano sul punto di sgretolarsi. 

“Lascia la scuola. Hai espiato abbastanza, Albus. Non puoi vincermi. Unisciti a me, e la guerra finirà molto presto. Terrò in conto la tua opinione se tu rispetterai la mia, come ho sempre fatto.” 

“La tua _opinione_ … è un abominio. Avrei dovuto accorgermene subito, prima che… che tu facessi del male… a lei.” 

“Ancora con questa storia?” Gellert sorrise, divertito, ma i suoi occhi esprimevano compassione. “Non l’ho uccisa io, Ariana. Albus, è passata una vita! Eravamo due ragazzi spaventati. Non lasciare che un deprecabile incidente rovini ulteriormente il nostro futuro…” 

“Un deprecabile incidente? E i morti? I campi di concentramento? La guerra? E’ così che li chiami?” Albus non riuscì a reprimere il disprezzo, la delusione e il disgusto nella voce, velati da una profonda tristezza. 

“Albus, ti prego… perdona te stesso, e mi perdonerai tutto. Non ci saranno più aggressioni di Babbani, perché i Babbani non esisteranno più o saranno dominati da noi… per il Bene Superiore. Non ci credi più?” Gellert lo blandì, insinuante. Le ultime parole di Albus avevano incrinato la sua espressione fiduciosa; sembrava vagamente ferito. 

“E’ tutto cambiato, Gellert. Ti invito a riflettere sulle tue azioni, a pentirti…” 

“Non mi pento di nulla.” Grindelwald si fece pensieroso; le labbra generose e sensuali si piegarono in un’espressione corrucciata. “Anzi no, non è vero. C’è qualcosa di cui mi pento profondamente, mi turba il sonno. Lo sai, cos’è?” 

Albus scosse la testa. Ora Gellert sorrideva apertamente. Abbassò la bacchetta in un gesto simile alla resa e tese un braccio a sfiorargli il petto, la voce ancora più bassa. “Quella notte, poco prima dell’incidente… mi avevi inviato un gufo, ma non bastava. Venisti in camera mia, ho pensato che fossi fuori di te… io, Gellert Grindelwald, ho avuto paura, credo… non avevo mai provato quella sensazione. Mi tirai indietro... commisi un errore.” 

“Gellert, ti prego, non…” Albus non riusciva a parlare, gli occhi azzurri più scuri e umidi e i capelli ramati sferzati dal vento; il corpo alto e dritto s'incurvò, come se stesse per spezzarsi. 

“Ti dissi che non era il momento adatto. Mi sbagliavo. Avrei dovuto fare l’amore con te per tutta la notte…” 

“Smettila. Tu non mi hai mai… _amato_ , era un’illusione. Lo era anche per me…” replicò Albus. 

“Non è vero, Albus. Tu mi amavi, e anch’io…” 

“Non voglio ascoltarti!” Albus gridava, l’eco della sua rabbia disperata a riempire la vallata, sorvegliata da antiche sentinelle di pietra. “Io credevo di amarti e tu… tu fingevi! Mi concedevi quel tanto che bastava perché ti rimanessi vicino, mi manovravi come piaceva a te…” 

Gellert rise. “Non attribuirmi altri scopi, Albus. Ero un ragazzino. Mi piaceva essere ammirato da uno specchio così raro, in cui rivedevo me stesso. Mi piace ancora. Credo che la moderna psicologia mi definirebbe un narcisista… ma è solo quando te ne sei andato che l’ho capito...” 

Gellert si sporse in avanti, le labbra a sfiorare quelle di Albus. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ” sussurrò, prima di chiuderle sulle sue. 

Tom restò ipnotizzato, le unghie conficcate nel braccio di Harry, a osservare quel bacio lunghissimo. Gellert approfondiva il bacio e Albus lo stringeva e piangeva, le dita infilate nei capelli biondi dell'altro. I due uomini si stavano cercando e si esploravano, ritrovandosi. Le loro labbra si assaggiavano e ingaggiavano una lotta silenziosa, fino a diventare esigenti e sempre più voraci, divorandosi affamate. 

Gellert si staccò da lui con dolcezza, il respiro ansante. 

“C’è ancora tutto il tempo del mondo, Albus. Due maghi potenti come noi possono vivere almeno un altro secolo, e se troviamo i Doni…” 

“Non ci crederai ancora!” 

“Ne ho trovato uno. Potrei sconfiggerti così facilmente, se solo volessi... la riconosci?” Gellert gli porse la lunga bacchetta, e Albus trasalì. 

“La Bacchetta di Sambuco… è tua.” 

“E’ nostra, se la vuoi, così come avevamo deciso. E se solo trovassimo la Pietra, e il Mantello…” 

“Gellert, ti prego…” 

“Seguimi, Albus. Vola in alto con me. _Memento audere semper._ *” 

Gellert girò su se stesso, il lungo mantello bianco sparì in un vortice. Un’aquila reale dalla testa bianca e le ali scure si librò in volo, dominando la vallata e lanciando un richiamo gracchiante. Albus restò incantato a guardarla. Avrebbe potuto abbatterlo in un solo colpo, oppure unirsi al suo volo… ne osservò i cerchi lenti e ampi, che avevano sempre se stesso come fulcro. Albus scosse tristemente la testa, alzando la mano in un cenno di saluto simile a quello che lui richiedeva ai suoi seguaci, ma con spirito del tutto diverso. “Addio, Gellert” bisbigliò, tra le lacrime. 

Un attimo dopo, si era Smaterializzato. 

“Ma si può essere più imbecilli di così, più idioti e rincretiniti… che razza di ipocrita, quale inutile spreco…” 

Accanto a Harry, Tom fremeva di rabbia, il viso teso e arrossato dall’eccitazione trasfigurato da un'estasi quasi animale. “Se Dumbledore è uno sciocco moralista, tanto peggio per lui!” 

Lasciò andare il braccio dell’altro e girò su se stesso. Il Mantello, privato del secondo occupante, ricadde silenziosamente su Harry che osservò, senza realizzare appieno, un falco dal piumaggio lucido librarsi in volo a raggiungere l’aquila, le eleganti ali striate di bianco e nero. Sussultò, terrorizzato all’idea che l’aquila-Grindelwald, che era scesa in picchiata sul nuovo arrivato, lo attaccasse. 

“Tom! Che cazzo fai? Scemo, torna qui!” urlò Harry, frustrato. 

L’aquila interruppe il proprio volo, lanciando un richiamo e spalancando le ampie ali maestose. Il falco inclinò la testa e piegò le ali nella sua direzione, il becco basso e le zampe contratte, in chiaro segno di sottomissione. L’aquila-Grindelwald gli fece cenno di seguirlo, agitando l’ala, e presto Harry non li vide più. Rimase lì, incapace di Smaterializzarsi o di Trasfigurarsi a sua volta e invisibile come se non fosse mai esistito, a gridare la sua protesta contro il cielo oscuro e muto. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

*La citazione iniziale è di Milton, _Paradiso Perduto_ , libro IV: Satana contempla l’Eden, indeciso sul corso d’azione migliore da intraprendere per ottenere vendetta, realizzando di essere dannato in ogni caso. 

* _La calunnia è un venticello_ : aria da _Il barbiere di Siviglia_ di Rossini. Albus Dumbledore è amante della musica classica e dell’opera. 

*Bletchley è davvero esistita, era la più importante base militare britannica per la decrittazione dei codici nazisti, in cui lavorava il matematico Alan Turing (vi consiglio il bellissimo film “The imitation game”). 

*Re Artù ebbe un figlio dalla sorella Morgana, Mordred, che lo impegnò in una lunga ed estenuante guerra civile nel tentativo di ottenere il trono. 

* _Memento audere semper_ , massima latina che significa Ricordati sempre di osare, usato come slogan (abbreviato in MAS) dal poeta D’Annunzio durante la presa di Fiume. 


	5. Capitolo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom segue Grindelwald; Harry, inquieto, va da Dumbledore, che tuttavia reagisce in modo imprevisto...

**Capitolo IV**

_Soles occidere et redire possunt:_

_nobis, cum semel occidit brevis lux,_

_nox est perpetua una dormienda._

Quando l’aquila era scesa in picchiata su di lui, Tom aveva temuto, per un attimo, che l’avrebbe attaccato. Trasfigurarsi in un falco non era stato difficile, eppure mantenere quella forma per lui inconsueta gli stava richiedendo una notevole dose di concentrazione. Il grande rapace lo sovrastava, le ali aperte, gli artigli e il becco che minacciavano ferite consistenti, se Grindelwald fosse stato intenzionato a fargli del male… e perché non avrebbe dovuto? Era un intruso, non aveva alcun diritto di sconfinare nel suo territorio. Il falco inclinò rispettosamente la testa, le zampe piegate in atto di sottomissione. I penetranti occhi di onice lampeggiarono nella sua direzione prima di esaminarlo, circondandolo lentamente in ampi cerchi che si facevano sempre più stretti. Tom pensò che somigliava a qualche strano rituale di corteggiamento, di quelli che finivano nel sangue più spesso che con l’accoppiamento. Infine, l’aquila sollevò l’ampia ala e riprese a librarsi in volo, maesto, a una velocità che Tom, con le sue piccole ali di falco pescatore, stentava a reggere. 

Gli aveva permesso di seguirlo ed era già un notevole traguardo ma adesso, cosa? Volava ormai da ore, i muscoli alari erano stanchi e affaticati. Sentì che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere quella forma ancora per molto e si sforzò di non guardare giù. Solcavano il cielo vellutato che schiariva nell’alba; stavano attraversando un passo aspro e roccioso. Il suo compagno di viaggio rallentò, permettendo a Tom di ridurre la distanza tra loro. Si dirigevano verso un’alta torre smerlata. Il castello protendeva i suoi pinnacoli verso il cielo, le guglie alte come quelle di una cattedrale simili a scheletri. Dissennatori e creature oscure, nere e alate ma dalla testa umana, veleggiavano accanto a loro. L’aquila planò elegantemente su un balcone dei piani più alti e riprese il proprio aspetto. Un elfo domestico vestito di tutto punto accorse, portando una coppa di vino speziato e affaccendandosi intorno a lui per togliergli il mantello da viaggio e scortarlo all’interno. 

“Padrone fatto lungo viaggio, padrone stanco, entrare in casa…” 

Tom lo seguì. Era atterrato con ben poca grazia e, senza un elfo domestico ad assisterlo, era sicuro di avere un aspetto disfatto e discinto. Tentò invano di sistemarsi mentre arrancava per i lunghi corridoi in cui aveva visto sparire la veste bianca di Grindelwald, che pareva essersi dimenticato di lui. Le giunture gli dolevano per via del lungo volo: sapeva benissimo che avrebbe sempre preferito i serpenti ai volatili. Era certamente più comodo possedere un uccello qualsiasi e poi privarlo dello spirito vitale non appena avesse esaurito il compito di trasportarlo, o Smaterializzarsi, magari anche usare una Passaporta. Non capiva perché Grindelwald, il potente Mago Oscuro li avesse sottoposti a quello sforzo estenuante… 

Gargoyle di pietra gli sbarrarono la strada, intimandogli ordini gutturali secchi come proiettili, che Tom non capì. La voce di Grindelwald, lontana eppure onnipresente, diede un imperioso, veloce comando, e le figure tornarono immobili. 

“Accomodati, mio giovane ospite” disse, in tono affabile. Tom esitò per poi dirigersi verso la voce. Grindelwald sorseggiava il suo vino aromatico davanti al camino, avvolto in una sontuosa veste da camera scarlatta, i lunghi capelli biondi quasi bianchi tirati all’indietro, il profilo stanco e affilato. Era intento a sbrigare una fitta mole di corrispondenza, le pergamene ingiallite e sottili sembravano richiedere tutta la sua attenzione. 

Tom accennò un inchino, sentendosi ridicolo. “Mio Signore, vi sono grato per la vostra ospitalità e spero di ripagare la vostra fiducia. Nutro la più alta ammirazione per…” 

Gellert alzò una mano robusta e nodosa, dalle lunghe dita affusolate. “Non ho fiducia in te e Numengard non è affatto rinomata per la sua accoglienza generosa. Sei stato un diversivo interessante e hai dato prova di una notevole tenacia nel tenere il mio ritmo di viaggio. Volare per lunghe ore è stancante, ma mi distende i nervi. Numengard è inaccessibile a chiunque, se non su mio invito. Nessuna magia espugnerà questa fortezza. Presentati e dimmi cosa fai qui, e sii breve, o subirai la sorte di tutti coloro che mi… annoiano.” 

Tom inghiottì la bile, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, e rialzò orgogliosamente la testa. 

“Sono Tom Marvolo Riddle, legittimo e unico erede di Salazar Slyterin, e sono qui per servirvi al meglio delle mie capacità. Vi prego di mettermi alla prova, non ve ne pentirete…” 

“Riddle è un cognome Babbano” fece notare Grindelwald. “E Slytherin è solo il fondatore di un’antica scuola, per quanto ne condivida in parte gli ideali.” 

“Parlava con i serpenti. Anch’io so farlo. Ho già compiuto grandi cose…!” sibilò Tom, indignato, il volto paonazzo. 

“Essere un assassino non ti aiuterà nella via della grandezza. Sì, posso vedere nella linea dei tuoi occhi che hai già ucciso per motivi personali. Vendetta, avidità, astio.” 

“Ho risvegliato il mostro di Slytherin. Un Basilisco ha ucciso una ragazza Babbana. Ho seguito i vostri principi!” 

“Cosa vuoi, un applauso? Un atto sciocco e inutile, su una studentessa di Hogwarts. Una scuola di tradizione millenaria ha rischiato di chiudere per il tuo atto avventato.” Grindelwald lo guardava severamente al di sotto delle sopracciglia marcate, la voce aspra e venata di disapprovazione. 

“E’ perché è la scuola di Dumbledore, che se la prende tanto?” ritorse Tom, incollerito. Il grande mago lo stava _rimproverando_ , con lo sguardo più che con parole e gesti, in modo non dissimile dal Vicepreside. 

Gellert sollevò pigramente una mano e Tom si portò una mano alla guancia. Scottava, uno squarcio che già iniziava a richiudersi si era aperto nel suo viso. Non sanguinava, eppure il dolore era intenso. Represse un’imprecazione e tornò a guardarlo. 

“Parlerai di Albus Dumbledore con rispetto. E’ un uomo migliore di quel che tu potrai mai diventare, questo posso vederlo chiaramente.” 

“Ma si è rifiutato di seguirla” obiettò Tom, riprendendo coraggio, “mentre io sono qui.” 

“Tu… ci hai visti?” Per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata, Gellert Grindelwald sembrava preoccupato. “Non è stato lui a portarti con sé, non è vero?” 

“No, è stato un amico.” Tom esitò impercettibilmente nel rispondere, scuotendo la testa. 

“Non mi sembri il tipo da avere amici” disse l’altro, soppesandolo con lo sguardo. “Vedo in te brama di potere, egoismo, violenza, istinti primordiali che tenti senza successo di soffocare, ma nessuna compassione; nessun sentimento o ideale. E’ un altro ragazzo?” 

“Sì. Uno studente. Si chiama Harry” aggiunse Tom, senza sapere perché lo facesse. 

“A volte esistono le eccezioni, vero?” Grindelwald restò pensieroso per qualche istante. “Perché questo Harry non ti ha seguito, allora? E come mai gli incantesimi dei miei seguaci non hanno rilevato la vostra presenza?” Gli occhi chiarissimi si strinsero, glaciali, trapassandolo da parte a parte. 

“Eravamo sotto un Mantello dell’Invisibilità” fu costretto a rispondere. “Noi… l’Incantesimo non ha funzionato.” 

“Questo è impossibile.” Grindelwald si alzò in piedi, fulmineo, puntandogli contro la lunga bacchetta di sambuco. 

“Il Mantello. Dammelo. Ora” ordinò. 

Tom era sempre più spaesato. “Ce l’ha Harry… dev’essere a Hogwarts, adesso.” 

“E’ lui il legittimo proprietario?” 

“Credo di sì. Dice che apparteneva a suo padre…” 

“Qual è il suo cognome?” 

“Evans.” 

“Non è un cognome magico.” 

“Lo so, lui… nasconde dei segreti…” 

Le sopracciglia di Grindelwald si alzarono fino a restringere la fronte ampia e corrugata. 

“Farai bene a carpirglieli per me.” 

“Sono venuto qui per apprendere da voi conoscenza e poteri!” protestò Tom, al colmo dell’indignazione. Non si aspettava di certo un interrogatorio, né che Grindelwald gli chiedesse di tradire l’unica persona per cui avesse mai provato interesse. Furono interrotti da altri due elfi domestici, che apparvero ad annunciare che il bagno caldo per il padrone era pronto. 

“Vi ringrazio” disse Grindelwald, cortese. “Fate preparare la camera degli ospiti. Il giovane Tom Riddle sarà nostro ospite per questa notte. Tom, questi sono Deimos e Phobos. Si occuperanno di te per la tua permanenza qui.” 

Tom non riuscì a nascondere l’espressione furente che gli passò sul viso. Cosa pretendeva, che ringraziasse? Che parlasse a due sudici elfi domestici come se fossero suoi uguali? 

“La gentilezza verso gli inferiori contraddistingue un Purosangue di nobile ascendenza. Ogni creatura ha il proprio posto, è nell’ordine naturale delle cose. Sii scortese con uno solo dei miei sottoposti, e sarai cibo per i Dissennatori” lo redarguì Grindelwald. 

“Loro non possono farmi del male. I Dissennatori, intendo. Ho provato a inviarvi dei messaggi attraverso di loro…” 

Con suo grande sgomento, il Mago Oscuro rise, gettando la testa all’indietro. Era una risata sincera, argentina, che sarebbe potuta appartenere a un ragazzo come lui. “Che sciocchezza Non tutto ciò che è oscuro è potente, giovane Tom. I Dissennatori sono soltanto gusci vuoti, esseri ciechi e senza scopo, se non quello di seminare disperazione e nutrirsi di paura e infelicità. Utili ma privi di volontà, e terribilmente antiestetici. Ora riposa, e domattina deciderò cosa farne di te.” 

“Voi… andate a letto? A _dormire_?” Tom non riusciva a capacitarsi, era esterrefatto. Il suo sguardo passò da lui agli arazzi semoventi che decoravano le pareti di pietra, smarrito. Niente, in quella serata, stava andando come si era aspettato. 

“Come tutti i comuni mortali, ho bisogno di riposo. A meno che tu non ti offra di farmi compagnia.” Gellert lo occhieggiò da sotto le palpebre, valutativo. Il senso delle sue parole ci mise parecchi secondi di troppo ad arrivare a Tom, che arrossì furiosamente. Aveva l’impressione che l’altro si stesse divertendo fin troppo a metterlo in imbarazzo. 

“Non intendevo… insomma, la politica, la guerra…” farfugliò, odiandosi per questo. 

“Già. Tendo a essere distratto, a volte. E’ una fortuna che tu me l’abbia ricordato.” L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile, forse sarcastico, forse calcolatore, un sorriso storto che gli increspava gli angoli delle labbra ben disegnate. Una sagoma familiare, dai contorni argentati, si levò dalla sua bacchetta e uscì spiccando il volo dalle feritoie. 

“Ho già risposto alle comunicazioni più urgenti.” 

“Il suo Patronus… è una fenice” realizzò Tom, scioccato. 

“Se hai finito di rimarcare l’ovvio e non mi offri nulla d’interessante…” Grindelwald si alzò, tradendo irritazione. “Mi aspetto che tu riconosca un congedo, quando ne senti uno.” Si Smaterializzò, lasciandolo ai suoi pensieri. 

Tom osservò il tavolino ingombro di carte. Il mago aveva deciso il corso della guerra, ponderato questioni strategiche e scelto alleati e nemici mentre parlava con lui, sorseggiando del vino e in veste da camera. Era incerto su quel che gli avrebbe riservato il domani. Più che altro, era furioso per aver fatto la figura dell’idiota. Temeva di non aver impressionato favorevolmente Grindelwald, e il suo accenno a Harry lo preoccupava. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Harry fosse tornato a Hogwarts; se in quel momento fosse ancora sveglio, e se pensasse a lui. 

* 

Dumbledore era esausto. Eludere la sorveglianza di Grindelwald e affrontarlo aveva richiesto un notevole sforzo, eppure non era il fisico ad essere il più provato da quello scontro. Appena aveva sentito le labbra del suo amico, della sua nemesi e ossessione, posarsi sulle proprie, aveva preso fuoco. Il castello che si era costruito in oltre quarant’anni di vita, faticosamente innalzato a proteggersi da se stesso, dal mondo esterno, da _lui_ , era crollato miseramente. Erano bastati pochi istanti. Quel bacio appassionato, le sue parole infervorate, la sua preghiera. 

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ” gli aveva sussurrato, prima di invitarlo a seguirlo… e lui non ci era riuscito. Aveva sollevato la bacchetta, il corpo che non desiderava altro che librarsi in volo con lui e seguirlo in capo al mondo, parlargli, magari convincerlo a cambiare idea… un accordo, per un momento, era sembrato più che ragionevole, quasi… _auspicabile_ … soprattutto se voleva dire assaggiare le sue labbra, ancora e ancora… 

Si passò una mano sulla fronte. Non poteva continuare su quella linea di pensiero, e comunque sarebbe stato meglio se avesse fatto qualcosa di utile invece di tornare lì, nella sua scuola, dai suoi studenti. Il senso del dovere e di responsabilità e decenni di routine faticosamente imposta lo avevano richiamato a se stesso con una forza che non avrebbe creduto possibile, mentre guardava Gellert librarsi in volo. In un angolo della sua mente, una voce simile a quella di Harry Evans lo accusava. 

“ _Sei scappato, non hai avuto il coraggio di affrontarlo. Hai alzato la mano a salutarlo in segno di rispetto e venerazione, proprio come fanno i suoi seguaci…”_

Sentì il disprezzo per se stesso invaderlo in lunghe, violente ondate, insieme a un desiderio sopito, troppo forte per essere ignorato, troppo malinconico e triste perché potesse provarne rimorso... 

“ _Venisti in camera mia, ho pensato che fossi fuori di te… io, Gellert Grindelwald, ho avuto paura, credo… non avevo mai provato quella sensazione. Mi tirai indietro.”_

Albus ricordava perfettamente quella notte, ogni singolo tratto del viso dell’amato scolpito nella memoria... 

_Era vero, Gellert era troppo giovane. Aveva soltanto sedici anni, anche se la gente, e lui per primo, tendeva a dimenticarselo, dall’universo che scorgeva nei suoi occhi, dal modo in cui le sue labbra si muovevano a plasmare e modificare la realtà intorno a sé. Albus stesso ne aveva compiuti da poco diciotto, diventando il capo di una famiglia di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno: avrebbe voluto esplorare il mondo, espandere i propri orizzonti, nutrire l'anima e la mente... una mente che si era espansa fino ad andare a pezzi. Invece, il mondo era arrivato tra le sue braccia… non ce la faceva più a sopportare Gellert che lo guardava da sotto le lunghe ciglia, gli occhi di un verde così luminoso da far male: era troppo bello, troppo intenso, troppo… gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, affondando le dita tra i riccioli biondi, cercando con la bocca le sue labbra generose… per quasi due mesi Gellert l’aveva provocato e blandito, rispondendo alle occhiate di Albus dopo aver finto di ignorarle, e poi, poco a poco, lasciandosi rubare qualche bacio nel corso delle loro elucubrazioni e dei loro interminabili piani, sepolti tra i loro sogni: nella foresta, in giardino, nella brughiera, in camera di Gellert… i baci si erano fatti più frenetici. Albus se lo premeva contro, tracciando con le dita i contorni del suo petto, una mano tremante che andava a esplorare la pelle sotto i vestiti. Voleva vederlo tutto, toccarlo, assaggiarlo, amarlo… non aveva mai provato nulla di così lontanamente intenso, quel bisogno, quella fame. E Gellert era lì per lui, adorabilmente incerto... finché non si era scostato, un’ombra di rimpianto negli occhi…_

“ _Ti dissi che non era il momento adatto. Mi sbagliavo. Avrei dovuto fare l’amore con te per tutta la notte…”_

Poteva anche mentire, certo. Anzi, sicuramente aveva mentito, e perché non avrebbe dovuto? Lo faceva con tutti: chissà quante braccia lo avevano stretto, a quali mezzi era ricorso pur di raggiungere i propri scopi. La seduzione doveva averla usata di sicuro, dove non arrivavano l’oratoria e il carisma… No, non doveva pensarci. Gellert non era mai stato attratto dagli uomini, neanche da lui. Magari non era mai stato attratto davvero da qualcuno, anzi, Gellert si rammaricava di essersi tirato indietro perché sapeva benissimo che, se Albus avesse posseduto finalmente il suo corpo, così come ne aveva già la mente, non l’avrebbe mai più lasciato andare. Gellert l’avrebbe legato per sempre a sé e a quel punto, forse, neanche la morte di Ariana – l’ _incidente_ , come l’aveva chiamato lui – avrebbe potuto separarli. 

Albus sapeva che era inutile chiederselo, eppure continuava a pensarci… 

“Signore?” Harry Evans lo guardava, preoccupato. La frangia di capelli scuri era già scesa disordinatamente a coprirgli la fronte e la cicatrice; gli occhi a mandorla, grandi ed espressivi, spiccavano sul viso minuto. 

“Harry. Mi dispiace, devo essermi assopito. E’ molto che aspetti?” 

“Tom non è ancora tornato.” 

“Tom… _Tom Riddle_?” Albus infilò gli occhiali a mezzaluna, improvvisamente tornato alla realtà. La sua espressione si fece seria, attenta. “Tornato da dove, se posso chiedere?” 

“Non ne ho idea, pensavo ce l’avesse _lei_!” 

Albus assunse un’espressione perplessa e inquieta, invitandolo a continuare. 

“Non ha visto il falco? O se n’era già andato? Tom ha seguito l’aquila… sì, insomma, Grindelwald.” 

Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato. Albus si era alzato in piedi, stringendo la scrivania di mogano. Sbiancò, poi si accasciò di nuovo sulla sedia, le mani che tremavano. 

“Fanny, ti prego…” La fenice si levò dal trespolo e svanì in una nube di fuoco. 

“Credo che Grindelwald abbia lasciato la Gran Bretagna, ma comunque ho inviato un messaggio al Ministero. Quindi sei stato ad Arthur’s Seat? Hai portato Tom con te?” 

“Sì, sotto il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. Pensavo che fosse un buon modo per conquistarmi la sua fiducia” Harry gemette, la voce spezzata, quasi supplichevole. Si vedeva che era tentato di rompere qualcosa. 

Albus era altrettanto sconvolto. Si chiese se Tom avrebbe potuto rimpiazzare lui nei piani di Gellert. Magari l’aveva portato a Numengard: chissà cosa poteva tramare, insieme a lui! Un adolescente nel pieno della sua bellezza e intelligenza, con talento da vendere e tutti i poteri ancora in boccio, pronti ad essere esplorati… ma non era del potere, che si preoccupava, pensò, con un'acuta fitta di gelosia... 

Harry lo richiamò alla realtà. “La prego, dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Tom è sicuramente in pericolo!” 

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiese Albus, pacato. Il ragazzo che aveva davanti era scioccato, perso, e recava i segni inequivocabili di una notte insonne. 

“Come, _cosa me lo fa pensare_? E’ stato rapito da Grindelwald!” Pronunciò quel nome come se contenesse in sé un’idea di malvagità e pericolo che non si poteva umanamente esprimere, e forse aveva ragione. 

“Tom l’ha seguito di sua spontanea volontà. Se lui non l’ha attaccato subito, possiamo essere ragionevolmente tranquilli” disse infine Albus, cercando di calmarlo. 

_Non aveva alcun diritto di seguirlo. Avrei dovuto farlo io,_ non poté impedirsi di pensare. Dopotutto, le occasioni sprecate le coglieva sempre qualcun altro… 

“Consolante. Grazie comunque” sbottò Harry, trattenendo a stento un’imprecazione e sbattendo sonoramente la porta dell’ufficio. 

Fanny tornò di lì a poco, confermando che Grindelwald doveva sicuramente trovarsi in Germania. Albus si maledisse per la propria inerzia. Harry aveva ragione, anche se una cosa, del ragazzo, l’aveva colpito notevolmente. Avrebbe potuto rallegrarsi se fosse successo qualcosa a Tom: se Grindelwald l’avesse ucciso, cambiando il corso degli eventi, Riddle non sarebbe mai diventato Voldemort… 

Albus si accorse di preferire quest’alternativa a quelle che la sua mente aveva già partorito. Gellert, che nominava Tom suo erede e lo istruiva nelle Arti Oscure. Gellert, intento a conquistare Tom con i suoi discorsi ammaliatori sulla gloria e il potere. Tom, un affascinante giovane moro, tra le braccia di Gellert, le labbra che calavano su di lui, le mani che ne esploravano i contorni del corpo asciutto… non gl’importava nulla del pericolo, di lasciare la scuola, né che la fortezza di Numengard fosse proverbialmente inespugnabile. Se Tom non fosse tornato in giornata, Albus sarebbe partito a sua volta. 

* 

“Il padrone Grindelwald vi desidera nelle sue stanze.” A Tom sembrava di essersi appena addormentato. L’elfo venuto a svegliarlo – chissà se era Deimos o Fobos – posò la colazione sul comodino e vestiti sobri, decorati con la svastica scura simbolo del Regime, ai piedi del letto. 

“Ma certo. Grazie” aggiunse in fretta, ricordando la lezione della sera prima. 

_Essere gentile con i propri sottoposti. Fatto._

Si affacciò alla finestra: la fortezza era davvero inespugnabile. Sembrava dominare il nulla, sospesa su alto strapiombo come una mano dalle dita scheletriche. Si vestì in fretta, seguendo l’elfo domestico e guardandosi nervosamente intorno. L’interno non dava segni dell’austerità dell’esterno: l’arredamento, anzi, era caldo e accogliente, quasi più di Hogwarts. 

“Buongiorno… mio signore” disse, varcando la soglia. 

Grindelwald, avvolto in una ricca veste da mago nera decorata con le svastiche del regime, era intento a dare ordini alle creature alate dalla testa di arpia, in una lingua che non riconobbe. 

“Strigi” spiegò a suo beneficio, voltandosi. “Creature notturne che si sono appena ritirate per il loro sonno, insoddisfatte per come sono state trattate dal precedente governo. Orride, ma dagli artigli più che affilati, e di un’intelligenza resa ancor più acuta dagli stenti, come spesso accade.” 

“Non capisco” disse Tom. Esitò, poi mosse qualche passo incerto nella sua direzione. Lo intimidiva, lui, con la sua aura di potere, i capelli biondo platino lunghi e indomabili, anche se tirati all’indietro, e lo sguardo così feroce, predatore, che avrebbe ritenuto impossibile associare a occhi così nitidi e chiari, molto più limpidi del cielo grigio e nebuloso sopra di loro. “Perché vi alleate con degli ibridi?” 

“Per lo stesso motivo per il quale sono gentile con i miei sottoposti. Non è mio desiderio distruggere ogni cosa, giovane Tom. Il Crepuscolo degli Dei è al di là da venire, e lascio a qualcun altro un’ecatombe priva di scopo. Ogni cosa sotto il sole ha la propria utilità, se sfruttata nel modo migliore: con autorità, ma allo stesso tempo con gentilezza.” 

“Ma voi non siete così. Gentile” aggiunse Tom, dopo un lieve ripensamento, sentendosi arrossire suo malgrado. 

“La gentilezza è un _habitus_. Un comportamento finalizzato a raggiungere scopi positivi per noi stessi, che adottiamo quando necessario.” 

“Una maschera.” Tom non si dava per vinto. Era venuto lì per conoscere il vero Gellert Grindelwald, l’uomo dietro il tiranno, eppure gli sfuggiva... come se non esistesse, come se fosse sepolto troppo in fondo a quei lineamenti di granito, o forse non voleva rivelarglisi. 

“Se vuoi.” Qualcosa aveva attratto l’interesse del mago più anziano: un baluginio proveniente dalla mano di Tom, illuminata dai pallidi raggi del sole. 

“Vieni qui” comandò, in un soffio. Tom non poté fare altro che avvicinarsi. Si lasciò prendere la mano, come in trance. Oppose soltanto una lieve resistenza quando lui gli sfilò l’anello, sussurrando tra sé. “Voglio solo vederlo.” 

“E’ un cimelio di famiglia. Ci tengo molto...” Tom si rese conto che Grindelwald non lo ascoltava. Lo stava esaminando, rapito. Saggiava i contorni della pietra; aveva estratto la bacchetta, mormorando incantesimi lunghi e arcani. 

“Conosci il simbolo inciso nella pietra?” 

“E’ lo stemma araldico dei Gaunt.” 

“ _Stemma araldico_ ” ripeté l’altro, contrariato, continuando a tastare la pietra. 

“Così ha detto Orfin Gaunt, mio zio, prima che…” 

“Che glielo rubassi e lo facessi sbattere in galera per gli omicidi da te commessi” disse, rivolgendogli un’occhiata sprezzante, in tralice. “Il sangue di Slytherin dev’essersi davvero corrotto… no, giovane Tom, non sei degno di conoscere il significato di questa pietra.” 

Un colpo di bacchetta, e la pietra scura saltò via dall’incastonatura. Un altro gesto, e un'altra pietra perfettamente identica s'incastonò nello spazio lasciato vuoto. 

“Puoi riprendertelo, ma questa è mia” disse Grindelwald, iniziando a circondarla d’incantesimi di protezione. 

“Esigo di sapere che cos’è.” Tom si riscosse dal proprio torpore, livido. Estrasse la bacchetta, senza neanche un tremito. “L’anello, pietra inclusa, mi spetta per diritto di nascita. E’ l’unica cosa che mi resta…” 

“… della famiglia che hai sterminato? Non costringermi a lottare con te.” 

“ _Crucio_!” Tom non si fermò a ragionare, sentì le parole lasciarlo ancor prima di pensare a cosa stava facendo. Vedeva solo il mago che era appena diventato suo nemico, attentando a ciò che gli apparteneva. Grindelwald sorrise felino, deviando l’incantesimo. Unirono le bacchette in un duello serrato. In pochi minuti, Tom era esausto. Percepiva il potere dell’altro, nettamente superiore al proprio. Faceva di tutto per difendersi e non perdere troppo terreno, attaccare gli era impossibile… 

Un getto di luce verde e si ritrovò a terra, preda di un dolore straziante. Si contorse e urlò, incapace di trattenersi. Mai in vita sua aveva provato una sofferenza, un’umiliazione così intensa. Era sempre stato lui a farla pagare a chi lo contrariava. 

“Non puoi competere con me, ragazzino. Ma devo ammettere che hai un notevole potenziale.” Grindelwald abbassò la bacchetta, non ritenendolo più un pericolo. Tom tremava, incapace di rialzarsi. 

“Avete la Bacchetta Invincibile” mormorò, esangue. “Ho sentito… che ne parlavate. Con Dumbledore. Avete menzionato la Pietra e il Mantello. La Pietra me l’avete appena sottratta, il Mantello, invece…” 

“Il Mantello ce l’ha il tuo amico, quello di cui mi parlavi ieri sera. La tua mente non è da sottovalutare, se ricordi con esattezza una conversazione casuale in circostanze simili, giovane Tom. Prendi il Mantello per me, e ti metterò a parte del segreto.” 

Tom si rimise in piedi, barcollando e sfidandolo con lo sguardo. “Non ci metterò molto a scoprirlo da me. Sono tre oggetti che insieme dotano il possessore di un incredibile potere, questo posso capirlo da solo.” 

“Il potere più grande di tutti. A che serve nascondertelo? Chi li possiede tutti e tre sarà Padrone della Morte. Immortale.” Gli occhi di Grindelwald erano animati da un luccichio febbrile. Si tese verso di lui, aiutandolo a sedersi sul letto. 

“ _Immortale_ ” esalò Tom. Aveva ancora male dappertutto, eppure quella parola lo attraversò come una scarica elettrica; rendersi immortale era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. 

“Proprio così. Prendi il Mantello, e potrei nominarti mio erede... e cedere questi preziosi Doni a te, quando sarò stanco del mondo.” 

“Non succederà mai.” Le labbra di Tom si tesero in un sorriso furbo. “E’ a questo che serve l’immortalità, a vivere _per sempre_. Non è una scelta, una volta compiuta è irrevocabile. Dev’essere Magia Oscura. Cosa chiedono questi manufatti in cambio?” 

Grindelwald sorrise a sua volta. “Vedi, proprio in questo risiede la bellezza, l’eleganza, il supremo ed eterno fascino dei Doni. Non sono oscuri, solamente _antichi_. Al di là del bene e del male, come il potere. Come l’amore, anche se ancora non puoi capirlo, e forse non lo capirai mai. I Doni non chiedono sangue, non esigono la mutilazione dell'anima attraverso barbari omicidi… era quello il tuo obiettivo, non è vero? Creare un Horcrux? Non farlo, manchi già della più basilare umanità ed empatia. Privarti di un pezzo di anima ti renderebbe instabile: il potere di un’anima integra non è da sottovalutare.” 

“Non vi credo. Parlate come Albus Dumbledore… il vostro amante” gli ritorse contro Tom. Non poteva fare a meno di essere affascinato dalle sue parole. Tre semplici oggetti, da possedere per sempre senza alcun costo... 

“Più di un amico, meno di un amante. Il mio compagno di ricerca dei Doni in gioventù. Oh, sì, sei libero di non crederci. Volevamo conquistarli insieme. La morte può anche avere due padroni, Tom. Se ti dimostrerai degno…” 

“Riavrò la Pietra, se vi porterò il Mantello?” 

“Non sei nella posizione di contrattare.” Grindelwald scosse la testa, con un sorriso triste. “Il tuo aspetto è alquanto piacevole, il tuo potere non trascurabile e non sei intralciato da una morale, tuttavia queste qualità non del tutto indifferenti potrebbero passare in secondo piano, se mi disobbedisci. Posso annientarti in un solo colpo.” Il fantasma di un dolore s’irradiò per la schiena di Tom, che rabbrividì e collassò nuovamente sul letto sfatto. Grindelwald lo guardava, in piedi, spassionato, e Tom si chiese come accidenti potesse parlare a lui di mancanza di empatia. “Portami il Mantello, o me lo prenderò da solo. Volevo evitare di entrare nella scuola di Albus, e magari anche di far male al tuo unico amico, ma se non mi lasci scelta…” 

“Non potete fare del male a Harry.” Tom si sostenne la testa, che minacciava di spaccarsi in due. Grindelwald gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra il compiaciuto e il sorpreso. Non si aspettava che si dispiacesse per la sua sorte. Non era la preoccupazione per Evans, infatti, che l’aveva spinto a parlare: lui gli aveva detto di venire dal futuro, e Tom gli credeva. Era convinto che, se Grindelwald avesse cercato di alterare la linea temporale senza sapere a cosa andava incontro, le conseguenze sarebbero state imprevedibili. Catastrofiche, forse, per entrambi. 

“Penserò io a Harry” si affrettò a dire, prima che il mago potesse leggergli nella mente. “Si staranno chiedendo dove sono, meglio se torno a Hogwarts e…” 

“Così ansioso di lasciare la mia ospitalità?” Lo dileggiò l’altro, beffardo. La bacchetta si sollevò e Tom si ritrasse istintivamente. Il legno andò ad accarezzargli gli zigomi, lentamente, provocandogli una scia di brividi sulla pelle. “Credevo che volessi apprendere da me il più possibile.” 

“Voi non volete insegnarmi nulla.” Tom sostenne il suo sguardo, accusatorio. “Chi mi garantisce che non ucciderete me ed Evans, non appena tornerò col Mantello?” Grindelwald abbassò la testa alla sua altezza, ricambiandone lo sguardo. 

“Come ti ho detto, non ho interesse ad eliminarti. Potrei trovarti interessante, anche se al momento credo che tu sia un ragazzo freddo, eccessivamente egocentrico e solitario. Ti neghi ogni impulso che ti rende umano, senza contare che non potrai mai vincere la tua debolezza, se prima non cedi ad essa. Riconosci i tuoi desideri, e imparerai a dominarli.” Mentre parlava era salito sul letto, senza distogliere il contatto visivo. Tom indietreggiò finché non trovo il muro, incapace a sua volta di lasciare le sue iridi verdi. 

“Conosco me stesso. Non desidero altro che rendermi immortale, l’ho sempre de…” 

Le labbra dell’altro calarono su di lui. Lo morsero a sangue, strappandogli un gemito, mentre con un braccio gli bloccava i polsi. “Fermo” sussurrò, prima di riprendere con maggiore lentezza. La sua bocca cercò di nuovo quella di Tom, le dita che saggiavano i contorni delle labbra sottili fino a dischiuderle. L’altra mano scese a modellargli i contorni del corpo, il torace, i fianchi. S’insinuò sottopelle, slacciandogli lentamente i bottoni della camicia. Tom chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva caldo e freddo insieme, era incapace di muoversi. Voleva che finisse presto, lui non stava provando alcuna reazione, no, non lo stava facendo a lui... Grindelwald, il potente Mago Oscuro, i lunghi capelli biondi che cadevano, sciolti, ad accarezzargli il viso, le dita che tracciavano sentieri lungo il suo petto nudo, il corpo che tremava, teso come un arco… 

Si sentì rispondere, sciogliendosi sotto il suo tocco, mentre la sua bocca incontrava la propria, e la trovava pronta ad accoglierlo. 

* 

Harry imprecò. Era di fronte alla Stanza delle Necessità, o almeno lì doveva trovarsi la porta. Non comparve per lui; non credeva che sarebbe mai più apparsa per rispondere a una sua richiesta. Parlare con Albus Dumbledore era stato inutile: non avrebbe mosso un dito, no, come suo solito lui stava lì a rimuginare, a far finta di ascoltare con tutto l’educato interesse di cui disponeva! Per quello che lo riguardava il mondo magico poteva anche andare a rotoli, e Tom… Tom era nella tana di un famigerato Mago Oscuro, e chissà cosa gli stava succedendo, proprio in quel momento! Poteva benissimo torturarlo, fargli del male in qualche modo, imprigionarlo, magari anche ucciderlo… era stato lui a cambiare il futuro, lui, Harry, a portarlo da Grindelwald! Ma che diavolo gli era saltato in testa? 

Si lasciò andare a un’altra imprecazione: la Sala Comune degli Slytherin non si aprì alla sua parola d’ordine, “ _Ex unum sanguinem_ ”. Abraxas Malfoy, l’unico Prefetto rimasto, doveva averla cambiata per fargli dispetto. Si sedette sui gradini dei sotterranei, il viso tra le mani. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli stava succedendo. Aveva perso se stesso: era tutto troppo veloce, troppo confuso. Si stava seriamente preoccupando per Tom… quello che poi sarebbe diventato Voldemort, invece di augurarsi che i due Maghi Oscuri più potenti di tutti i tempi si facessero fuori a vicenda. In effetti sarebbe stata un’occasione unica, irripetibile… eppure non riusciva a pensare di non rivedere Tom mai più... il suo profilo, la sua voce, i suoi sogni di gloria così folli eppure così contagiosi e quel sorriso all’angolo della bocca, che solo lui vedeva, che si formava solo per lui… 

E le sue smanie di sangue, la sua sete di omicidi e torture e il suo alter ego, Voldemort. Certo, tutte cose che si doveva rammaricare di aver perso, senza dubbio. No, che non l’aveva perso! Tom doveva tornare e subito, altrimenti lui sarebbe partito per Numengard da solo o dove cazzo era, a costo di farsi ammazzare. Che gl’importava della sua vita, dopotutto, se non riusciva a salvare Tom? Si era attaccato a lui rapidamente, richiamato come da una forza invisibile, dal pezzo di anima che come una calamita lo attraeva verso di lui. Lo capiva, lo voleva, non poteva farne a meno: doveva averlo vicino, era il suo unico senso, la sua ancora di salvezza, la sua stella polare in un contesto che non gli apparteneva. Harry era straniero ed estraniato, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare indietro, di questo ne era convinto. E se Tom spariva, se se ne andava, allora anche lui era vuoto: la sua stessa esistenza, i sacrifici, tutte le persone che aveva perso, la sua presenza lì, ogni cosa sarebbe stata vana… 

“Ancora sveglio? Mi aspettavi?” Tom si scrollò di dosso il mantello da viaggio, fissandolo intensamente. Aveva parlato in tono leggero e sembrava incolume. Si muoveva con la grazia indolente che gli era caratteristica, senza neanche rendersene conto, guardandolo a occhi socchiusi. 

“Tom! Cazzo, non sparire più così! Non ci provare mai più, hai capito…” 

Harry vedeva rosso; in un lampo si lanciò su di lui. Gli tempestò il petto di pugni, e Tom represse un sibilo soffocato, il respiro strozzato in gola. Era pallido, notò Harry. In effetti aveva qualcosa d’indecifrabile, sembrava diverso. Provato. Più maturo, e allo stesso tempo più _accessibile_. Cosa mai poteva essergli successo in neanche due giorni? 

“Stai bene?” si affrettò a dire, le mani abbandonate contro il suo petto. 

“Più o meno. A quanto pare ti sono mancato.” Gli sorrideva apertamente, ora. Harry si rese conto di essere ancora stretto a lui, le dita aggrappate alle sue vesti, scrutando il suo viso per ogni cenno di possibile cambiamento, di malessere. 

“Ho sperato che vi faceste fuori a vicenda, tu e Grindelwald.” 

“Ma davvero.” Tom gli sollevò il mento. “Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Harry.” 

“Ci ho provato. Senti, non sono io che devo giustificarmi! Dobbiamo andare da Dumbledore e… no, non ci andiamo, devi dirmi che cavolo è successo… no aspetta, non avevi detto che non volevi più toccarmi?” 

Le lunghe dita dell’altro erano scese sul suo viso, tracciandone i contorni. I capelli, la fronte, il naso, le labbra. Harry non ci capiva più niente; sentiva il suo respiro caldo su di sé, e anche qualcos’altro. Un desiderio, un bisogno, quello di Tom, di stringerlo, di toccarlo, di baciarlo e farlo suo, senza disgusto, senza neanche l’ombra del minimo disagio. 

“Ho cambiato idea. Se per te va bene.” Gli sfiorò le labbra con leggerezza, come a chiedergli un assenso, sicuro che lo avrebbe avuto. 

“Mi va bene” sussurrò Harry dopo appena una frazione di secondo, odiandosi per la propria arrendevolezza. 

Una benedetta oscurità scese a impedirgli di pensare, scura e vellutata come le due teste more che si unirono e si confusero, cercandosi e perdendosi nella penombra; li avvolse, l'unico suono ad accompagnarli il battere sordo in gola di due cuori che pompavano sangue all’unisono. Il tempo si era fermato, non c’era nient’altro che loro. Lo sentì Harry, lo sentì Tom: uno strappo netto e un ricongiungimento, a metà strada tra il loro essere se stessi e qualcos’altro, passato e futuro che sospendevano le ostilità per un unico, eterno momento. Infine si trovarono, annegando l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, in un bacio che aveva tutto l’amaro delle lacrime e tutta la dolcezza di un ritorno a casa. 


	6. Capitolo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e Tom hanno un incontro molto ravvicinato...

**Capitolo V**

_In guerra risoluzione,_

_nella sconfitta sfida,_

_nella vittoria magnanimità,_

_in pace buona volontà*_ (Winston Churchill) 

Tom lo stava tirando all’indietro, una mano che gli teneva la testa, l’altra che gli strattonava i vestiti. Non si erano spostati dalla scala sotterranea che celava l’ingresso alla loro Sala Comune. Harry sentiva lo spigolo dello scalino che gli premeva contro la schiena, ma riusciva solo a pensare alle labbra dell’altro sulle sue. Gliele stava consumando, vorace, desideroso di andare sempre più a fondo. 

La loro pelle accaldata, finalmente a contatto senza più barriere, gli fece scattare quella sensazione bruciante di appartenenza: erano un’unica mente, un unico essere casualmente diviso in due corpi, incapaci di leggersi eppure completamente in grado di capirsi. Harry non riusciva a interpretare quell’improvviso mutamento in Tom: prima non voleva più toccarlo, adesso la sua lingua gli esplorava la bocca con decisione, la sua mano scendeva sotto la camicia, mentre con l’altra cercava di sfilargliela, l’inguine premuto con prepotenza contro il proprio… 

“Aspetta.” 

Harry si separò da lui con uno sforzo, la testa che scoppiava e le guance in fiamme. Che cazzo stava facendo? Era vero, c’era un pezzo di anima di Tom dentro di lui, ma quello era pur sempre Voldemort, o comunque c’erano ancora buone possibilità che lo diventasse. Il ragazzo che lo stringeva aveva già aperto la Camera dei Segreti, aveva ucciso quattro persone senza rimorso, e Harry non poteva continuare a dissociare le due cose, anche se reagiva in quel modo al suo corpo o, forse, al frammento di anima intrappolato in lui. L’anima di _Lord Voldemort_ , colui che ancor prima che imparasse a camminare gli aveva rovinato la vita, che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e tutti coloro che si opponevano a lui… no, ma davvero, che gli era preso? Non poteva andare avanti quella cosa, non era possibile desiderarlo fino a quel punto! Gli sembrò di risvegliarsi da un incubo. 

Ansimò e si staccò da lui, affannato, mentre Tom, senza scomporsi, annuiva e gli diceva che era più sicuro spostarsi nella Stanza delle Necessità. 

“Forse è meglio se andiamo a dormire” disse Harry, evitando il suo sguardo. Si allontanò da lui e fece per entrare nella Sala Comune, dimenticando che quell’imbecille di Malfoy aveva cambiato la parola d’ordine. 

“Che cosa?” Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia, visibilmente contrariato. “E’ uno scherzo?” 

“No… scusami. Anzi, _non_ scusarmi.” All’improvviso, Harry sentì la collera e la confusione esplodergli dentro, ben consapevole che gli occhi di Tom, ancora più scuri del solito, si stringevano pericolosamente. “Si può sapere che ti prende?” 

“A me? Mi pianti per inseguire Grindelwald, poi torni qui come se niente fosse e mi salti addosso?” 

“Non mi sembrava ti dispiacesse” ribatté Tom, con una certa freddezza. 

“Io… no aspetta, non è questo il punto!” 

Le labbra dell’altro s’incurvarono in un sorriso sarcastico, mentre la rabbia di Harry saliva, la bacchetta pronta alla mano. 

“Che cosa voleva Grindelwald da te? Che cosa ti ha fatto?” 

“Se io ti rispondo sinceramente, Harry, avrò diritto alla verità quando ti porrò una domanda a mia volta?” 

Lui esitò appena una frazione di secondo prima di assentire. 

“D’accordo, allora. Procedendo con ordine: Grindelwald ha rubato la pietra del mio anello, mi ha ordinato di prenderti il Mantello e ha cercato di portarmi a letto” elencò spassionatamente Tom. 

“Che cosa?” Gli occhi di Harry minacciarono di uscirgli dalle orbite, soprattutto a causa dell’ultima parte. 

“Bene, è il mio turno, adesso” commentò Tom, noncurante. 

“No, non se ne parla. Tu adesso mi spieghi per filo e per segno quello che ti è successo a Numengard, altrimenti…” 

“Come sai che ero a Numengard?” chiese l’altro, ignorando platealmente la sua minaccia. 

“Io… me l’ha detto Dumbledore. Non volevo fare la spia, davvero, ho solo chiesto aiuto…” 

“ _Aiuto_!” Tom non ebbe bisogno di estrarre la bacchetta: Harry percepì il suo assalto violento che s’irradiava lungo la sua spina dorsale, facendogli vedere le stelle dal dolore, tanto da fargli lacrimare gli occhi. 

“Ero preoccupato per te!” proruppe Harry, scagliandosi contro di lui con tutto il suo peso. “Tu sparisci con lui e ho avuto paura che… che ti facesse qualcosa, che non tornassi…” 

“Qualcosa mi ha fatto. Ma sono tornato” disse Tom enigmaticamente. Lo abbracciò stretto, le braccia forti a serrargli il torace come se volesse stritolarlo. Non per la prima volta, Harry si chiese che accidenti ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, dato che trovava quel contatto terribilmente confortante. 

“Vieni, andiamo in un posto tranquillo. Parliamo.” 

_Parliamo e basta?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere Harry, ma rimase in silenzio. Stavolta si fece trascinare per il braccio. La presa di Tom su di lui era ferrea, come se non volesse lasciarlo mai andare. Ne seguì ogni movimento con lo sguardo, mentre lo invitava ad accomodarsi sul divano. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo nota delle modifiche all’arredamento della Stanza. I colori erano ancora cupi, ma la cattedrale era diventata simile a un vasto salotto in cui libri dalla copertina scura sporgevano dalla libreria di mogano. 

“La preferisco senza la solita aria macabra” disse Harry. Tom lo ignorò, Appellando un libro che a giudicare dall’aspetto – nero e corroso, come se avesse stillato tutto il suo veleno – doveva essere stato sottratto alla sezione più oscura del Reparto Proibito, e si sedette accanto a lui. 

Mentre gli raccontava dell’accaduto con Grindelwald, Tom sfiorava le pagine con la punta della bacchetta, pensieroso. 

Harry si accigliò al racconto dei Doni della Morte. 

“Quindi il mio Mantello completerebbe la triade?” 

“Sì. Posso esaminarlo?” 

Harry lo estrasse da sotto i vestiti, così grato della fiducia che Tom gli mostrava che gli venne naturale ricambiarla. 

“E’ indubbiamente antico” disse, saggiando la consistenza del tessuto. Iniziò a pronunciare formule lunghe, cantilenanti. 

“Sì” confermò lui, dopo qualche minuto. “Lo stesso tipo di magia che ho avvertito nell’anello dei Gaunt. Non avevo capito che venisse dalla Pietra, l’ho trascurata. Credevo che fosse soltanto un blasone, lo stemma nobiliare del mio casato, e invece…” 

Tracciò con la bacchetta il simbolo dei Doni: un cerchio iscritto in un triangolo, completato da una linea verticale nel mezzo. 

“E’ Magia Oscura, Tom?” chiese Harry a bassa voce, occhieggiando il libro che aveva abbandonato in grembo. 

“No” sospirò lui, quasi con stizza, i pugni contratti e il viso pallido, tirato. Parlò a voce bassa, quasi con disprezzo. “Capisci l’ironia della sorte? Possedevo qualcosa di potente e antico, che mi avrebbe reso immortale senza chiedermi nulla in cambio, e non era in _Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura_ ” disse, indicando il libro nero. “Né in qualsiasi altro libro del Reparto Proibito.” 

“Dov’era, allora?” 

“In un libro per bambini. _Il racconto dei tre fratelli_ , una favola che si racconta a tutti i maghi prima che sappiano camminare, e io lo ignoravo.” 

“Perché sei cresciuto come un Babbano” non poté fare a meno di commentare Harry, pur temendo una fattura. 

“Sì. Sì Harry, proprio per questo. Tre fratelli, in tempi antichissimi, escogitarono il modo per sfuggire alla morte, creando tre potentissimi manufatti. Colui che fabbricò la Pietra della Resurrezione era l’antenato di Slytherin, e il mio. Il creatore del Mantello, invece, doveva essere il _tuo_ antenato.” 

“Già” sussurrò Harry, quasi in tono di venerazione. Non aveva parenti in vita dal ramo paterno: non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto la famiglia Potter fosse potente e antica. “La Bacchetta, invece?” 

“Non ne ho idea. Passa di mano in mano, si lascia dietro una scia di sangue… ma questo dovresti saperlo. Non ascoltavi le lezioni di Storia della magia?” 

Harry scosse la testa, sorridendo suo malgrado mentre il viso di Hermione Granger si sovrapponeva a quello di Tom. Il viso dell’amica, i folti capelli castani e gli occhi stretti in un’espressione di disapprovazione degna di Minerva Mc Gonagall, gli provocò una fitta di dolore e nostalgia. Temeva che non l’avrebbe rivista mai più. 

“Bene, quindi Grindelwald ha due Doni su tre e vuole il Mantello” disse Harry in tono pratico, tornando alla realtà. “Il che significa che sono spacciato.” 

Tom sorrise sinistramente; un angolo della sua bocca si arricciò all’insù, ma gli occhi rimanevano vigili, calcolatori. Con enorme sorpresa di Harry, si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, dapprima in un contatto lieve, esplorativo, poi sempre più esigente, finché non lo rovesciò sul divano con irruenza, il suo peso che lo bloccava impedendogli ogni movimento, premendolo da ogni parte... 

Harry cercò di non pensare al groviglio di braccia e gambe sotto la veste da mago; al contatto del corpo di Tom contro il proprio ma era difficile, troppo… non riusciva più a capire se era spaventato o se desiderava approfondire la cosa, tanto era confuso. 

L’altro gli prese il viso tra le mani, le lunghe dita ad accarezzargli la fronte, sfiorandogli i bordi frastagliati della cicatrice. “Non sei spacciato. Non lascerò che ti accada nulla, a meno che non lo decida io.” 

“Dovrei esserne confortato?” chiese Harry, sforzandogli di contenere il tremito nella voce, il cuore che gli martellava in gola. 

“Hai detto di appartenermi. Sono certo che non parlavi solo in senso figurato. Ma ora devi dirmi la verità. C’è un motivo particolare perché provo il desiderio di toccarti, di averti vicino. Perché, anche se non riesco a sentire i tuoi pensieri e le tue emozioni, mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre. E vorrei proteggerti in modo che non ti accada nulla, a meno che tu non mi faccia… com’è, quell’espressione che usi, ogni tanto? Girare le scatole.” 

Harry scoppiò a ridere. Non poteva farne a meno, sentiva una bolla di felicità allargarsi al centro del petto. Tom voleva proteggerlo, stargli vicino! Aveva praticamente ammesso di aver bisogno di lui… 

“Io non ho bisogno di nessuno” soffiò Tom, sulle sue labbra. “Scorgo in te un altro me stesso. O almeno, c’è qualcosa che mi porta a domandarmi se tu non sia un mio doppio, un mio specchio. _Un pezzo di me_.” 

Harry sbiancò, rabbrividendo, e se Tom non l’avesse sostenuto sarebbe scivolato sul pavimento. 

“T-tu… lo sai?” 

“Cosa so, Harry? Mi hai promesso la verità.” Il suo sguardo di onice lo trapassava, in attesa, le dita ferme che scivolavano dal mento al collo in un movimento ritmico, ipnotico. Traeva piacere da quel gioco, eppure era sinceramente curioso di scoprirlo, di sapere al più presto… 

Harry gemette, le parole “frammento” e “anima” che gli uscirono suo malgrado, incastrandoglisi in gola e si sovrapponendosi, un velo di lacrime a incupirgli gli occhi. 

“Horcrux” sibilò Tom, con tenerezza. Lo lasciò andare, animato da un fuoco che gli aveva visto solamente quando teneva i suoi discorsi esaltati al cospetto dei Walpurga. 

“ _Cosa_?” 

“Ho creato un Horcrux umano – te – da un mio omicidio… o forse da molteplici omicidi. Non posso credere di aver avuto l’ardire di fare qualcosa del genere, anche semplicemente usare un rettile sarebbe stato pericoloso… a meno che non ne abbia fatto più di uno. Io, Lord Voldemort, riuscirò nella mia grande impresa, allora? Qualcosa che nessuno prima di me aveva mai osato realizzare?” 

Tom parlava tra sé. Si era alzato; camminava avanti e indietro, sempre senza perdere di vista Harry. 

Lui si allontanò il più possibile, rannicchiandosi in un angolo della stanza. Si abbracciò le ginocchia al petto, evitando il suo sguardo. Nell’oscurità intravedeva appena lo scintillio fanatico dei suoi occhi, gli zigomi alti e il colletto rialzato che creavano un contrasto di luci e ombre attorno alle orbite che parevano disumane, vuote. Per la prima volta, Harry intravide nel giovane Tom Riddle il fantasma di Lord Voldemort. 

“Cos’hai? Non capisci la portata di quanto mi hai appena rivelato? Ciò che progettavo era fattibile, Grindelwald aveva torto nel preferire i Doni agli Horcrux… d’altro canto, non oserebbe mai tanto. La sua preoccupazione estetica, forse contaminata da una punta di etica, gli impedirà di raggiungere la grandezza per la quale io sarò ricordato…” 

Harry non ascoltava i suoi vaneggiamenti. Avrebbe chiesto soltanto di scomparire; aveva voglia di infliggersi una violenta punizione, come un elfo domestico, per essersi illuso così. Tom voleva mutilare la propria anima, non aspirava ad altro che a diventare Lord Voldemort, incurante, anzi, forse bramoso di lasciarsi una scia di cadaveri sterminata dietro di sé. 

“Devi dirmi tutto, Harry. E’ di fondamentale importanza che… ma mi ascolti?” 

Tom si era rannicchiato vicino a lui, alzandogli le braccia e costringendolo a guardarlo. Harry scostò il viso, schermandosi con la frangia ancora troppo corta. 

“Vattene… lasciami, mi sbagliavo su di te. Io…” 

“Harry. Per favore, permettimi di leggerti” si costrinse a dire Tom, controllandosi con un estremo sforzo. “E’ di vitale importanza per me non compiere la scelta sbagliata in questa fase…” 

“Hai ucciso i miei genitori, ti sembra la scelta giusta?” bisbigliò lui, continuando a non guardarlo. Aveva fallito, ormai non gl’importava niente se scopriva tutto. Alla fine le sue opzioni erano alquanto limitate. Morire o tornare indietro, qualsiasi cosa purché non si avvicinasse più a lui, non lo facesse illudere di nuovo che potesse cambiare… _amare_? 

“Perché avrei fatto una cosa del genere?” chiese Tom, accigliandosi. 

“Hanno dato la loro vita per difendersi. Volevi uccidere _me_ , hai sempre voluto eliminarmi da quando sono nato.” 

Tom gemette, e Harry suo malgrado sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Lo fissava impietrito, lo sconcerto sul suo volto che rifletteva il proprio. 

“Ma perché? Se sei un pezzo della mia anima…” 

“Non lo so. Ho origliato una conversazione di Dumbledore, prima di venire qui… ha detto che è stato involontario, che la tua anima era già instabile e dopo aver ucciso… _loro_ …quando hai colpito me, l’amore di mia madre mi ha protetto, l’incantesimo si è ritorto contro di te e ti ha sbalzato fuori dal tuo corpo… l’ _Avada Kedavra_ non poteva ucciderti. Un frammento di quel che rimaneva di te si è staccato ed è finito… qui dentro.” Harry si toccò la fronte, la spossatezza che gli appesantiva le membra. 

“Un Horcrux involontario? E’ impossibile. Perché volevo ucciderti?” chiese Tom, distratto. Aveva sconfitto la morte, era una notizia meravigliosa! Essere risorto senza l’ausilio di una misera Pietra ad un tratto gli parve grandioso, di più: sublime! Decisamente era sulla strada giusta… 

“Perché una profezia diceva… dirà… che sono l’unico in grado di sconfiggerti.” 

Tom lo strattonò, inchiodandolo al pavimento. Harry si ritrasse, disgustato da quel contatto che fino a poco prima aveva anelato con ogni fibra di se stesso. 

“Lasciami… me ne vado, lasciami andare, io…” 

“Tu, sconfiggere me, Lord Voldemort? Ma io _sono_ te, Harry! Non c’è modo in cui tu possa annientarmi a meno che…” 

“A meno che io non muoia a mia volta, sì. Non è un problema, comunque. A causa tua tutte le persone a cui tenevo sono morte, ed io sono bloccato qui con te senza neanche averlo chiesto.” 

“Non ti ha mandato Dumbledore, allora?” Tom era sconvolto quanto lui, si rese conto Harry, ma neanche questo gli rendeva le cose più facili: avrebbe preferito che s’infuriasse. 

“No. Non c’entra niente lui, non so come sia successo… un centauro nella Foresta Proibita mi ha detto una cosa strana su un pericolo, una costellazione luminosa e una guerra da cui avrei potuto salvarli, poi ho origliato la conversazione di Dumbledore…” 

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Tom, percependo la sua esitazione. 

“Albus Dumbledore: me n’ero quasi dimenticato! Nella mia epoca sta per morire, perché ha toccato il tuo anello. Devi averlo maledetto.” Harry lo guardò con una muta sfida negli occhi: anche quella morte ancora da venire, dell’uomo che da quando aveva undici anni lo aveva guidato e protetto, era imputabile a lui. 

“Il mio anello? Ha trovato il _mio_ anello? Devo averci fatto un altro Horcrux, proprio come prevedevo. Molto bene, allora sono riuscito a recuperarlo…” Il cervello di Tom lavorava febbrilmente. Non aveva detto una parola sui genitori di Harry, sul fatto che voleva ucciderlo, né si era sprecato a considerare che fosse stato l’amore di una madre, una forza da lui sempre sottovalutata, a decretare la sua prima Caduta. 

“Bene, non vedo come potrebbe andare meglio” concluse, alla fine delle sue elucubrazioni silenziose. “Dunque non sai perché ti trovi qui?” 

“Credevo che fosse per cambiarti. Sono entrato in questa stessa stanza, alla fine del mio quinto anno, dopo che una tua seguace aveva ucciso il mio padrino… l’unica persona che potevo considerare una famiglia. E mi sono ritrovato qui. Ma ora mi accorgo che è troppo tardi.” 

Tom sbuffò. “Non puoi darmi la colpa per tutte le persone che hai perso. Non le conosco, come potrei _sapere_ …” s’interruppe, irritato per quella parvenza di giustificazione. “Senti, lasciamo perdere. Cosa vuoi fare adesso, Harry? Morire nel tentativo di distruggermi? Ti rendi conto che nessuna magia riporterà in vita le persone che hai perso? Non puoi cambiare il passato, pensa a cosa succederebbe se il flusso del tempo si alterasse fino a creare una spaccatura: potrebbero crearsi due dimensioni parallele!” 

“Non mi riguarda” disse Harry, imitando senza volerlo la sua voce solitamente monocorde. “Non m’importa di morire, non più. Avrei voluto farlo l’ultima volta che hai cercato di uccidermi, quando mi hai… posseduto.” Inciampò sull’ultima parola, rendendosi conto appieno delle possibili implicazioni. 

“Davvero l’ho fatto?” Tom mosse un passo nella sua direzione. 

“Non ti avvicinare. Non lo sopporto.” 

“Ma devo guardare con i miei occhi ciò che sono diventato! Harry, ragiona: come pretendi che mi dispiaccia per delle morti di cui non so nulla? Avanti, lasciami guardare…” 

L’altro aveva assunto un tono gentile, benintenzionato. Harry cedette all’ipnotica cantilena della sua voce, al suo sguardo intenso e alle braccia che lo attiravano di nuovo a sé… 

Tom si ritrasse dopo pochi istanti, la mano tesa a schermarsi da quell’ondata di emozioni e sentimenti. 

“Sopporto a stento di stare dentro di te” affermò, contrariato. “Tutto questo dolore è un inutile spreco.” 

“Sei stato tu a provocarlo, ti sminuisci se dici così” ritorse Harry, altrettanto scosso. “Allora, soddisfatto?” 

“Come potrei non esserlo? Tutti avranno paura di me, i miei poteri saranno eccelsi e il mio aspetto serpentesco è terribile… meraviglioso!” 

Fantastico, aveva ripreso il tono esaltato. 

“Preferisco quello che hai adesso” si lasciò sfuggire Harry. 

“Cosa?” 

“Mi piaci di più così. Sei umano, sei così… bello” mormorò. Non fu sorpreso quando lui lo ricambiò con un sorriso beffardo. 

“Trovi attraente la faccia di un Babbano?” 

“Trovo attraente la tua vera faccia.” Cercò di scuotersi di dosso quel fastidioso imbarazzo, ritrovando determinazione a ogni parola. Il suo viso quasi sfiorava quello di Tom, i suoi capelli gli solleticavano il naso. 

“Se spezzi la tua anima diventerai uno schizofrenico instabile, non realizzerai nulla a parte diventare un pluriomicida seriale. Lo statuto di Segretezza non sarà rovesciato, non cambierai né la società magica né quella Babbana! Andrai in giro circondandoti di una massa di stupidi bestioni che tortureranno e semineranno il panico per te e… insomma, ti sembra normale spargere pezzi di anima in giro? Dentro un neonato che volevi uccidere?” 

“Harry, il fatto che tu sia qui è un’occasione irripetibile per me” disse Tom, incoraggiante. “E’ straordinario, direi quasi miracoloso, se solo credessi a cose del genere. Ascoltami, posso pianificare meglio. Terrò conto dei tuoi consigli, valuterò le opzioni migliori. Sarò un Lord Voldemort più grande di quello che tu conosci…” 

Harry non perse neanche tempo a chiedersi se stesse scherzando, tanto il suo tono fanatico non lasciava adito a dubbi. Quel che era peggio, il suo bel viso tradiva una sincerità assoluta, quasi buona fede. Il cuore gli divenne pesante e il pensiero di trovarselo lì, davanti agli occhi, insopportabile. Li aprì, li richiuse un paio di volte, poi, rassegnato, estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca. Gliela porse, e l'altro l’afferrò, sorpreso. Harry s'inginocchiò ai suoi piedi. 

“Se ti piace tutto quello che hai visto, allora uccidimi. Non ha senso che io sia qui, anzi, posso sempre costituire una minaccia per te. Esaudisci il tuo più grande desiderio! Uccidimi e nessuno ti sarà più d’intralcio. Avanti, elimina ogni traccia del Tom che ho conosciuto, che ho...” s’interruppe, sollevando lo sguardo. “Diventa Lord Voldemort. Avanti.” 

Tom si rigirò la bacchetta fra le dita, senza accennare a muoversi. 

“Non posso uccidere un pezzo della mia anima, va contro la mia natura.” 

“Non farti scrupoli, tanto hai dei pezzi di riserva.” 

“Sì, ma non ora.” 

“Puoi creare un altro Horcrux dopo il mio omicidio. Uccidimi, Tom! Ti prego, non lo sopporto…” 

“Cos’è che non sopporti?” 

Harry era scosso dai singhiozzi, ormai piangeva senza ritegno. Tom gli tese una mano, ma lui continuava a tenere lo sguardo a terra. L'altro s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, bisbigliandogli all’orecchio. “Lo vedi? Il dolore è inutile. Sarà questo a ucciderti, se non la smetti… io non lo farò. Seguimi, fidati di me. Troveremo una via di uscita insieme. Sei parte di me, so che non mi tradirai…” 

“Io… io ti odio!” gemette Harry, incapace di sottrarsi alla sua voce di miele, bisognoso come non mai di credere che non fossero tutte menzogne. 

“Non è vero, tu odi te stesso perché ti sei legato a me. E non sto parlando dell’Horcrux, come tu sai. Altrimenti avresti provato ad eliminarmi da un pezzo, quando non sapevo nulla, invece di supplicarmi di ucciderti dopo avermi confessato tutto.” 

Aveva ragione e, se avesse potuto continuare a mentire a se stesso, Harry avrebbe detto che lo odiava ancora di più. 

“Tom… ti prego. Puoi non creare altri Horcrux? Ora che hai scoperto dei Doni, avrai capito che non sono l’unica soluzione, se vuoi renderti immortale.” 

“Grindelwald ha detto che un’anima integra mi avrebbe reso più potente, in effetti. D’accordo Harry, lascerò da parte l’idea degli Horcrux. _Per ora_.” 

“Non compirai altri omicidi?” Harry sollevò lo sguardo, il verde smeraldo degli occhi leggermente rischiarato. Non poteva credere di averlo convinto. 

“Non se non vi sono costretto.” 

La voce razionale nella testa di Harry gli diceva di accontentarsi, eppure qualcosa – l’istinto, la pancia o forse quella vena masochista che aveva recentemente scoperto di possedere in quantità industriali – lo spinse ad insistere. 

“Tom, tu sei…” 

“Sì? Dimmelo, Harry. Vorrei proprio saperlo, cosa sono, secondo te” disse Tom, sinceramente interessato. 

Harry si lasciò rialzare, inerte tra le sue mani. 

“Intelligente. Carismatico. Potente. Esasperante e testardo e…” 

“Che altro?” 

“Beh, te l’ho già detto, anche se non lo vuoi sentire” arrossì, soffermandosi sul suo viso ovale, perfetto. Capelli scuri e ondulati dai riflessi bluastri, zigomi così affilati che gli facevano venir voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, e quelle labbra… 

Tom lo baciò in fretta, lasciandosi andare a un breve sorriso compiaciuto. “Credo di aver capito. Continua.” 

“Ecco, tu… non so molto del tuo passato, ma ti sei messo a sguazzare nelle Arti Oscure alla cieca, senza il minimo progetto! Hai ucciso gente a caso, maghi e Babbani, provocando morte e sofferenza. Un conflitto più nascosto di questo, ma che ha causato altre battaglie, altri lutti. Ascoltami, lo Statuto di Segretezza non verrà rovesciato nonostante i tuoi sforzi! Non riuscirai a far fuori tutti i Babbani e Nati Babbani neanche volendo. Anche perché lo sai benissimo, qual è la verità.” Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi e dichiarò, in un unico respiro: “Non riuscirai a cancellare il fatto che tuo padre è un Babbano.” 

“Attento” lo ammonì Tom, glaciale. 

“E, anche se ti rendi immortale, non riuscirai mai a cancellare il fatto che tua madre è morta nel darti alla luce.” 

“Non c’entra nulla” dichiarò Tom, i lineamenti contratti in una smorfia di furia e impotenza. 

“Se semini soltanto morte e distruzione, non sarai più felice, né più potente: solo triste e squilibrato, qualcuno che al di là della paura suscita una profonda compassione, che rimarrà sempre solo e che non sarà mai…” 

“Cosa, Harry? Adesso lo voglio proprio sentire, cosa non sarò mai, secondo la tua distorta visione” disse Tom, accarezzando la lunga bacchetta di tasso e tamburellando le dita dell’altra mano sulla sua spalla. 

“Amato” soffiò Harry, sollevando il viso verso di lui. 

“Non m’importa dell’amore” replicò l’altro, con un sorriso sprezzante. 

“A tutti importa, hai solo troppa paura per ammettere di aver bisogno di… qualcuno.” 

“D’accordo. Hai finito?” chiese, simulando indifferenza. 

“Sì.” Harry abbassò la testa. “Ti prego soltanto di non diventare Lord Voldemort. Pensi che sia tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato, ma non lo è!” 

“Ne abbiamo discusso abbastanza, Harry, non trovi? Vedrai, ci sarà sicuramente una soluzione vantaggiosa per tutti. Per il mondo magico e per me” specificò Tom, in tono definitivo. 

L’altro non volle coglierlo. Dannazione, se era testardo! 

“Se ti sta a cuore il mondo magico, se pensi che dai tuoi poteri derivino delle responsabilità, potresti almeno non ingegnarti a distruggerlo. I Babbani e i Mezzosangue sono inevitabili, Tom: le famiglie Purosangue si stanno estinguendo. Tra cinquant’anni ne rimarranno pochissime. Le ricerche hanno dimostrato che sposarsi tra parenti non è positivo, fa ammalare il sangue, rende più soggetti alle malattie mentali e alla violenza…” 

“Stai parlando di me, per caso?” Tom gli sorrise, ma Harry vide che le sue parole lo avevano colpito. 

“Non devi preoccuparti di me, adesso. E’ Grindelwald la minaccia. Lo vedo dalla tua espressione, stai per dirmi che non dovrai approvare il suo operato… ma tu sai anche quel che succederà a lui, non è vero?” chiese Tom, improvvisamente più interessato di quanto lo fosse stato quando Harry parlava di lui. 

“Sì, lo so. So che, nel giro di un anno e mezzo, milioni di persone moriranno nei campi di concentramento o in guerra, e entinaia di migliaia saranno uccise da una bomba atomica in un solo giorno… la tua visione era giusta, Tom. Una colossale esplosione. La distruzione totale.” 

“Il crepuscolo degli dei di cui mi parlava Grindelwald ieri sera” disse Tom, in tono sognante. “E, a quel punto, lui regnerà incontrastato?” 

“No.” Harry rise senza allegria, rivolgendogli uno sguardo smaliziato. “Non capisci, vero? Non realizzerà nulla! Dopo che avrà messo le varie potenze l’una contro l’altra, gli sfuggirà tutto di mano. Sarà sconfitto prima che la guerra finisca, e nessuno parlerà più di lui se non per ricordarlo come un terribile mago oscuro. Sarà Dumbledore a sconfiggerlo.” 

“Impossibile” disse Tom, impaurito, gli occhi spalancati a guardarlo. Harry si dimenticava troppo spesso che era pur sempre un adolescente sui sedici anni, come lui. 

“Gellert Grindelwald ha la Bacchetta Invincibile.” 

“Vorrà dire che era… sarà stanco di vivere. O forse non voleva uccidere Dumbledore…” 

“Sciocco. Oh, che sciocco sentimentale, anche lui! Così tanto potenziale, tante morti, stragi a non finire, uno spreco di carne e sangue… tutto questo per nulla?” 

“No” disse gravemente Harry. “Porterà soltanto più fame, infelicità e miseria di prima. Nessun cambiamento, Tom. Nessuna vittoria, se non che i Paesi vincitori si rifaranno sui vinti.” 

“Devo riflettere su questo e sul mio futuro. Sul _nostro_ futuro” si corresse Tom, in fretta. “Solo una cosa mi è chiara: devi darmi il Mantello, è di fondamentale importanza che Grindelwald non lo abbia, a questo punto.” 

Fulmineo, afferrò il lembo di tessuto che era caduto a terra. 

“No… è mio, lascialo! _Accio_!” 

“Gli incantesimi non funzionano sui Doni, non è meraviglioso? Avanti Harry, non capisci che sto cercando di proteggerti? Te lo renderò appena avrò preso gli altri due!” 

“Fottuto stronzo! Sei un bastardo, tu… tu non sei migliore di Grindelwald!” Harry gli si lanciò contro, ma fu fermato da un Sortilegio Scudo così potente che lo fece cadere, facendolo sbattere contro il muro. 

“Mai detto di esserlo. Forse, nella tua scala di valutazione, sono anche peggio.” 

“Non lo capisci che fai il suo gioco? Presto lui ti troverà, e tu sarai costretto a darglielo” Harry si rialzò, ammaccato. Imprecò; non aveva neanche ripreso la bacchetta… 

“No, invece. Mi credi forse uno stupido? Ho fatto un incantesimo di localizzazione alla Pietra. So che in questo momento Grindelwald si trova ancora a Numengard, e saprò se si sposta. Per fortuna, mi ha lasciato l’anello.” Lo colpì con la bacchetta, e una piantina di Numengard apparve dal nulla: Gellert Grindelwald era un punto luminoso, fermo nella sua torre. 

“E’ geniale” riconobbe Harry, cercando di distrarlo. “Anch’io ho una cosa del genere.” Estrasse la Mappa del Malandrino, premurandosi di tenerla saldamente davanti a sé e di non farsi sentire mentre pronunciava la formula: “ _Giuro solennemente di avere buone intenzioni_.” 

“L’aveva creata mio padre insieme ai suoi amici, quando era a Hogwarts… quando sarà… oh accidenti, questa mappa non dovrebbe esistere!” 

Tom lo invitò a prendere posto accanto a lui e osservò attentamente la fedele riproduzione del Castello, i cartigli semoventi che indicavano la posizione di professori e studenti. 

“E’ utilissima. Tuo padre era un bravo mago. Mi dispiace… insomma, che non ci sia più.” 

Il suo sguardo si soffermò su Albus Dumbledore, che passeggiava incessantemente nel suo ufficio. 

“Dovresti dirgli che sei tornato” si ricordò Harry, “o potrebbe pensare di affrontare Grindelwald.” 

“Che lo faccia, allora. Vorrei proprio vederlo.” 

“Ma non può! Cambierebbe il corso degli eventi, e se Grindelwald lo sconfiggesse...” 

Tom se l’augurava, sicuramente. 

“Un rompicapo interessante. No, è inutile che pensi di sfilarmelo, il Mantello lo tengo io.” 

“Ma io sono il legittimo proprietario! Grindelwald ha derubato te, e tu vuoi fare lo stesso con me! Tom, te ne rendi conto?” 

“Harry” sussurrò Tom con voce suadente, prendendogli la mano. “Lo sto facendo per te. Grindelwald verrà a cercarti, sa che ce l’hai tu. Devo prenderlo io, per proteggerti…” 

“Non vedo che differenza faccia” sbottò Harry, ma mise anche l’altra mano sulla sua. “Non hai capito? Tom, io resterò sempre al tuo fianco. Non me ne andrò, non ti lascerò finché… finché tutto questo non si sarà risolto.” 

Tom rimase in silenzio per un po’, completamente spiazzato. “E se non si risolvesse?” 

“Bene, allora resterò qui il tempo necessario.” 

“Anche se fosse… per sempre?” 

“Sì” disse Harry, deciso, guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Qualsiasi cosa io faccia? Qualunque sia la mia decisione su Grindelwald… sul diventare Lord Voldemort?” 

Tom aveva lasciato andare il Mantello per prendergli il viso tra le mani, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi. 

“Sì. Oh, sì. Tom, sì, sì…” gemette sulle sue labbra, incapace di dire altro. Harry si rese conto di aver preso una decisione irrevocabile, anche se sarebbe stata la sua rovina. 

“Va bene. Non piangere, lo sai che mi irrita.” Tom allentò la presa, rimproverandolo quasi con dolcezza. Lo guardava, rapito, come se davvero non avesse visto niente di più bello: un miracolo che si era manifestato lì, per lui, e che aveva tutta l’intenzione di restare a tempo indeterminato. 

“Scusami.” 

“Non fa niente. D’accordo, tienilo” disse Tom, allungandogli il Mantello a coprirlo, così che solo la parte superiore del busto di Harry rimase visibile. Non sapeva dire chi dei due ne fosse più sorpreso. “Purché tu rimanga vicino a me e non vada a cercare Grindelwald di tua iniziativa.” 

“Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?” proruppe Harry, sorpreso. 

“Perché sei deplorevolmente impulsivo” dichiarò Tom, sorridendo. “Non so se hai notato, ma hai cambiato idea almeno dieci volte da quando sei qui dentro.” 

“Sarà la tua compagnia” ribatté Harry, ricambiando il sorriso. 

“No, ma davvero, mi meraviglio che tu non sia stato smistato a Grifondoro.” 

“Ero un Gryffindeur, prima” disse lui, orgogliosamente. 

“Beh, questo spiega tutto” sbuffò Tom. “Allora comportati come tale, e vieni qui.” Lo strinse a sé, cercando la sua bocca e spingendolo all’indietro sul divano. 

“Tom… Dumbledore! Dobbiamo andare da lui, decidere cosa dirgli, e…” Harry era confuso e in preda al panico, incapace di sottrarsi ai suoi baci. Era vero, aveva cambiato di nuovo idea, aveva accettato di rimanere per sempre e ancora non si capacitava… 

“Può aspettare. Sigilliamo il nostro patto.” Gli slacciò la camicia, le sue mani che si facevano strada al di sotto, esplorando il suo torace nudo, saggiando i contorni del suo corpo, il viso che gli affondava contro il collo… 

“Tom… no, aspetta, non…” 

“Cosa c’è da aspettare? Tu mi appartieni, so che lo vuoi.” Tom scese più giù, ad accarezzargli l’inguine, e Harry perse conoscenza per un attimo, completamente smarrito. 

“E tu, mi vuoi?” Aveva paura, era terrorizzato che Tom lo facesse soltanto per dimostrare qualcosa: che gli apparteneva, che Harry avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che voleva, e poi l'avrebbe lasciato di nuovo… 

“Io lo voglio da quando sono tornato” dichiarò Tom, rauco. 

Harry si ricordò improvvisamente una cosa. Gli bloccò i polsi con entrambe le mani e lo guardò fisso. “Non mi hai detto cos’è successo con Grindelwald. La parte in cui voleva portarti a letto.” 

“Oh” sospirò Tom, mordendogli il collo e liberandosi con uno strattone dalla sua presa. “Quello.” 

_Il mago lo aveva adagiato sul letto, le labbra avide e le mani che scivolavano sapientemente sul suo corpo, risvegliandolo. Lo stimolavano, lo saggiavano, i capelli biondi che gli coprivano il viso. Lo guardava con quell’espressione affilata, predatrice... Tom non poteva far nulla per scrollarselo di dosso, e neanche voleva. Si trovò a ricambiare i suoi baci, e Gellert gli impose il proprio ritmo, esigente e ruvido, finché il ragazzo non lo assecondò completamente, abbandonando il viso sui i cuscini. Le mani dell’altro andarono a tastargli la virilità eretta. Anche Tom sentiva la sua contro il proprio inguine... gli avrebbe dato ogni cosa, quello che voleva… era così potente, così teso, e voleva lui... semplicemente non si poteva dire di no a Gellert Grindelwald…_

“Ma _gli hai_ detto di no, vero?” chiese Harry, costernato. 

“Non riuscivo a esprimermi come di consueto, ma l’ho fermato. Non volevo che mi usasse per legarmi a lui attraverso… il sesso.” 

Quella parola suonava stranissima sulla sua bocca. 

“Però lo volevi. Che ti portasse a letto.” 

“Chi non lo vorrebbe, Harry?” Tom sollevò la testa per guardarlo meglio, un dito sulle sue labbra. “Non lo nego, ero, come hai detto tu, molto eccitato.” 

“Tom, tu… ah, non voglio sentire!” 

“Mi era parso il contrario.” Lui gli sorrideva, sornione. “Non puoi essere geloso di lui, non sono paragoni da farsi. Se fossi stato al mio posto, avresti avuto la stessa reazione.” Tom non capiva cosa lo sconvolgesse tanto. 

“Non credo proprio! Cioè, tralasciando Grindelwald è un maschio...” 

“Lo sono anch’io, devi averlo notato.” 

Harry arrossì. “A me non piacciono gli uomini. Sei solo tu.” 

“Bene, perché non sarei stato contento del contrario.” Tom riprese a baciarlo, in fretta. 

“E poi è vecchio.” Harry interruppe il bacio nuovamente, negandogli le labbra. 

“Porta bene la sua età. I maghi potenti sono longevi e… resistenti.” 

“Quindi l’avresti fatto, se non fosse che ti stava usando.” 

“Harry” disse Tom, impaziente. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma non ne avevo bisogno.” 

Harry rimase in attesa, aspettando di sentirsi dire che voleva solo lui e che aveva bisogno di lui, Harry, allo stesso modo in cui lui voleva Tom. Non poteva essere una cosa a senso unico, non dopo quello a cui aveva rinunciato per rimanere con lui… 

“Avanti, vieni qui. E’ te che voglio, ti ho voluto dal primo momento che ti ho visto, dalla sera in cui mi hai attaccato…” la voce di Tom si spezzò; le sue braccia si strinsero intorno a Harry, rovesciandolo sotto di lui. 

“ _Tu_ mi hai attaccato!” 

“Dettagli. Ti sei spogliato davanti a me…” 

“Potevi anche voltarti!” 

Tom sbuffò, sollevandogli la maglia con impazienza. “E quella notte, dopo l’incontro…” 

“Quando mi hai fatto quasi stritolare dal tuo serpente?” 

“Avrei voluto esserci io al suo posto.” La voce gli uscì soffocata. Rialzò appena la testa, poi la abbassò di nuovo, le labbra intente a percorrergli l’addome scolpito. “Ma tu l’avevi capito, vero?” Il palmo della mano scese a massaggiargli il sesso eretto, le dita affusolate che giocavano con la stoffa. 

“Tom… no, per favore... è troppo presto…” Harry cercò di allontanarlo, senza alcun risultato. 

“Direi di no” bisbigliò lui, stringendolo con più decisione. 

Harry lo respinse, più violento del necessario. Stava accadendo troppo in fretta, non era pronto. Lo voleva, eppure doveva pensarci. Non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso la sensazione che stava facendo qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, mentre l’altra parte di sé, tutto quello che non era il cervello, ormai in corto circuito, gli diceva che stava commettendo un colossale errore… ma a tirarsi indietro. 

“Davvero, non è che non voglia. Non sto dicendo di no...” lo pregò Harry. 

Tom era in collera; avrebbe detto di scorgere in lui un’ombra di qualcosa che poteva essere imbarazzo. Temeva di averlo ferito, per quanto quella delicatezza di sentimenti, rivolta a lui, fosse davvero assurda. 

“A me sembra proprio il contrario” ribatté l’altro, cercando di assumere un tono tagliente, ma senza riuscirci. 

Il suo inguine era ancora premuto contro il suo. Harry gli sorrise, intuendo il suo bisogno. Magari era troppo presto per _quello_ , ma poteva fare qualcosa per alleviarlo e fargli capire che c’era per lui, in qualche modo… la sua mano gli scivolò sotto i pantaloni senza difficoltà, e Tom si sollevò a guardarlo, sorpreso. 

“Fermo, faccio io.” 

Harry iniziò a massaggiarglielo, dapprima incerto, poi più sicuro, le dita che gradualmente prendevano familiarità con la punta bagnata ed esploravano più a fondo, accarezzando, prendendolo tutto... sollevò lo sguardo, e Tom era lì che lo guardava sotto le ciglia scure, le labbra semiaperte e gli zigomi arrossati, i ricci lievemente scomposti. Harry lo sentì ansimare e trattenere un gemito, e lo afferrò più a fondo, eccitato come non mai. Lo voleva davvero tanto, era lui ad avere il controllo e finalmente lo vedeva lasciarsi andare, mostrare il suo piacere, mostrare di tenerci davvero… 

“Sbrigati” sibilò Tom, dal fondo della gola. 

Harry si spinse sopra di lui, la mano che accelerava il ritmo, mentre il corpo dell’altro si tendeva, gli occhi chiusi. Gli afferrò l’altra mano, d'impulso, e se la spinse in bocca. Sentì la lingua a contatto con le sue dita, la bocca bagnata che scivolava a succhiarle. Tom venne in un unico spasmo, spingendosi nella sua mano, e lui lo seguì un attimo dopo, collassando sopra il suo petto. 

“Sei stato tu a dire che era troppo presto” disse Tom, dopo un po’, guardando in giù verso la macchia bagnata che si era formata sul cavallo dei pantaloni dell'altro. Respirava ancora velocemente, ma i lineamenti erano distesi e appagati, il colorito roseo, più sano. “Puoi anche parlare, non mi dispiace.” 

“Cazzo” gemette Harry, cercando di sollevare la testa a guardarlo. 

“L’avevi fatto altre volte?” 

“No… cioè, da solo, qualche volta…” 

Tom lo attirò a sé, baciandolo di nuovo. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, Harry sentiva il cuore di Tom che batteva ancora veloce. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, mentre gli passava una mano tra i capelli. Si chiese oziosamente che ora fosse, lo sguardo che vagava oziosamente sul pavimento dove il Mantello e la Mappa erano stati abbandonati senza riguardo. 

“Oh, _no_ ” trasalì, fissando un punto che non avrebbe dovuto essere vuoto. 

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Tom, sollevandosi a sedere. 

Harry setacciò ogni angolo del castello riportato sulla mappa, finché non fu costretto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce. “Dumbledore è sparito.” 


	7. Capitolo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e Tom si rifugiano nella Londra Babbana, mentre Albus tenta di raggirare Grindelwald...

**Capitolo VI**

_Odi et amo._

_Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris._

_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._

L'insegna della Testa di Porco girò su se stessa e la porta cigolò lamentosamente. I due ragazzi dai capelli scuri entrarono scossi dai brividi nei loro mantelli troppo leggeri, stringendo gli occhi alla scarsa luce. 

“A quanto pare c'è traffico stasera, Albus. Direi che sono per te” borbottò il barista, immerso nel compito di vitale importanza di pulire i bicchieri incrostati di sporco con uno strofinaccio ancor più lurido. 

Dumbledore girò la testa di scatto. “Tom, Harry. State bene?” 

Harry si sedette, evitando il suo sguardo. 

“Da quanto sei tornato, Tom?” chiese Albus, cercando di mantenere un tono affabile. 

“Da stamattina, prima dell'alba.” 

“E non hai ritenuto opportuno avvertirmi? Mi meraviglio di te, Harry. Ti avevo detto...” 

“Lei non è l’unico ad avere impegni. _Signore_.” Tom era rimasto in piedi, guardingo. Il fuoco magico delle lanterne si riverberava in modo inquietante sui suoi zigomi alti. “Harry ed io avevamo alcune cose da decidere riguardo Gellert Grindelwald.” 

Il mago al bancone lasciò quasi cadere il bicchiere, lanciando un'imprecazione soffocata; Albus lo quietò con un gesto della mano. 

“Che cosa ti ha fatto, Tom?” 

Riddle rimase in silenzio, ma Harry intervenne in tono risoluto. “Sappiamo che ha cercato i Doni della Morte con Grindelwald quando era giovane, signore.” 

Aberforth emise un grugnito cupo, mentre Albus li osservava entrambi. 

“Devo dedurre che avete un piano? Stavo per partire per Numengard.” 

“Per contrattare con lui o per sfidarlo?” domandò bruscamente Riddle. 

“Avrai senz'altro qualcosa da suggerire in merito, Tom, ne sono sicuro.” 

I ragazzi lo aggiornarono rapidamente sull'accaduto, mentre Albus assentiva con espressione grave. 

“Mi meraviglio di te, Tom. Invece di portare l'ultimo Dono al potente Mago Oscuro che tanto ammiri, guadagnandoti il suo favore, stai cercando la mia collaborazione per ingannarlo? Perché, mi chiedo?” 

“Grindelwald ha minacciato Harry” rispose brevemente Tom, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. “In più, da quel che mi ha raccontato, se Grindelwald diventasse Padrone della Morte la linea temporale ne risulterebbe alterata.” 

“Sono davvero felice che tu abbia imparato a preoccuparti per qualcuno che non sia te stesso” disse Dumbledore, non del tutto convinto, al punto che il giovane Potter ne sembrò irritato. 

“Possiamo proseguire con le cose urgenti? Io terrò il Mantello, ma Grindelwald ci darà la caccia. Abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto!” 

“Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ti è successo mentre eri a Numengard” interruppe Dumbledore, fissando Tom Marvolo Riddle; il suo tono era più simile a un comando che a una richiesta. 

“Non è rilevante ai fini di ciò che stiamo discutendo, professore.” Lo sfidò con lo sguardo, un sorriso sfrontato, fin troppo consapevole, a illuminargli il volto. 

“ _Tom_ ” lo ammonì Harry, una mano stretta intorno al suo polso. 

Lo sguardo di Dumbledore scivolò sulle loro dita intrecciate, pensoso. 

“Non per offendere le vostre indubbie abilità magiche, ma forse sarebbe meglio che tenessi io il Mantello. Posso difenderlo in modo migliore.” 

Aberforth Dumbledore scoccò al fratello uno sguardo astioso, di puro veleno, prima di andarsene nel retrobottega, armato di una notevole quantità di cibo per gatti. 

“Ci perdoni, ma non vorremmo che cedesse alle sue tentazioni di gioventù in un momento così delicato.” Riddle lasciò la frase volutamente ambigua; poteva riferirsi sia alla sua attrazione per Gellert, che alla ricerca dei Doni. 

“Siamo qui per proporle di aiutarci a sviare le nostre tracce. Può creare una copia del Mantello originale, che possa ingannare Grindelwald per un po'?” 

Riddle fece un gesto in direzione di Harry, che estrasse con attenzione il Mantello da sotto i vestiti. 

“Cosa sperate di ottenere con questo trucco?” chiese Dumbledore, simulando un distaccato interesse. 

“Ci guadagnerà del tempo.” 

“D’accordo, allora, ma è di vitale importanza che glielo porti io. Non potrò riuscire a ingannarlo a tempo indeterminato, sarà solo un diversivo mentre...” s'interruppe, lasciando indugiare il suo sguardo su Harry. Bruciava dalla voglia di chiedergli quando avrebbe sconfitto Grindelwald, e se fosse arrivato il momento del fatidico duello, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. “Intanto, voi rimarrete al sicuro a Hogwarts.” 

“Senza di lei?” obiettò Harry, incerto. 

“Se Grindelwald scopre dell'inganno, se… dovesse accadere qualcosa, saprà dove trovarci” gli fece eco Tom. “E il preside Dippett è incapace delle più elementari difese. Cosa tratterrà Grindelwald dall'attaccare la scuola?” 

“La tua preoccupazione ti fa onore, Tom, anche se non sarei così severo con il povero Armando.” Il Vicepreside rimase pensieroso per un po', scrutando entrambi con attenzione. Sembravano aver maturato una sorta d'intesa, una vicinanza a dir poco sospetta, quasi morbosa. Si chiese se non se lo stesse inventando. “D’accordo, allora. Sarà meglio che vi confondiate tra i Babbani per un periodo. Potete usare la mia camera blindata, se vi serve qualcosa.” 

Tom accettò la chiave della Gringott che Dumbledore gli porgeva, annuendo appena. Harry osservò il mago creare dal nulla una copia perfetta del suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità, e restituirgli l'originale dopo appena un attimo di esitazione. 

“Faccia attenzione, signore” disse Harry, sulla soglia, una mano di Tom sul suo braccio, già pronto alla Smaterializzazione. 

“Lo stesso vale per voi. So che vi prenderete cura l'uno dell'altro. Se avete bisogno di contattarmi, usate i vostri Patroni.” 

Osservò i ragazzi scomparire nella notte, poi fornì ad Aberforth le ultime istruzioni sulla protezione della scuola. 

“Vedi di farlo fuori una volta per tutte, quello stronzo vigliacco. Non capisco perché tu abbia atteso tanto, prima di fare giustizia.” Gli occhi del fratello minore si soffermarono sul ritratto a figura intera di una fanciulla avvolta in un vestito bianco, l'aria eterea e sognante che celava una sorta di triste, svagata dolcezza. 

Albus non rispose. Uscì, catturando le luci elettriche con lo Spegnino. Contemplò brevemente il castello di Hogwarts che si stagliava sulla collina in lontananza, oltre il villaggio di Hogsmeade e la foresta oscura. 

Sospirò, avvolgendosi nel finto Mantello, imprimendosi a fuoco quell'immagine come se la contemplasse per l'ultima volta. C'erano notevoli possibilità che fosse un addio, in fondo, eppure non si era mai sentito meno rassegnato o incline alla malinconia. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto, il corpo pervaso da una febbrile eccitazione, la mente vivace e all'opera come non gli capitava da anni. Non era speranza; forse era solo una sciocca sete di avventura, un desiderio di rivalsa, o di qualcosa che credeva ormai completamente sopito. 

"A noi, Gellert. A Numengard.” 

* 

_Dicembre 1943_

La Londra Babbana era un incubo di sangue, rumori e fumo, l'aria attraversata dagli strilli delle sirene, il cielo dal fischio incessante degli aerei. La radio e i giornali annunciavano entusiasticamente che Eisenhower era stato dichiarato capo degli Alleati. L'attacco della RAF a Berlino era ampiamente pubblicizzato come un'offensiva riuscita su larga scala, l'invasione più grande mai realizzata contro il nemico. La gente si stringeva nei cappotti laceri, stremata e ridotta alla fame, bisbigliando quelle notizie. Alcune donne, nelle loro divise di fabbrica speravano nella vittoria, altre si erano unite attivamente alla Resistenza. Altre ancora, mogli o madri che avevano già perso i loro uomini o li davano per dispersi da anni, guardavano oltre la finestra, la mano appoggiata sul gomito, lo sguardo appannato dal disinteresse di chi non s'interessava più alle sorti della guerra. Che vincessero o perdessero, che finisse o continuasse in eterno, per loro la vita si era già fermata, anche se continuavano a imitarne i gesti e le parvenze in una sorta di meccanico rituale. Ragazzini di ambo i sessi girovagavano per le strade grige e desolate, elemosinando o, sempre più spesso, offrendo altri servizi. 

“E' terribile” disse Harry, rabbrividendo al fianco di Tom. “Dovremmo fare qualcosa.” 

“ _Stiamo_ facendo qualcosa, altrimenti non avrei accettato di rintanarmi in un letamaio Babbano” commentò l'altro, irritato. Avevano cambiato alloggio almeno tre volte, finendo in pensioni sempre più squallide. Il loro denaro attirava attenzione, e alla Gringott non avevano più sterline da convertire in galeoni. L'inflazione dilagava ovunque, il prezzo del pane aumentava, soldati di ronda pattugliavano le strade, già deserte diverse ore prima del coprifuoco. Svastiche e slogan del regime deturpavano i muri scrostati; in molti negozi erano stati appesi cartelli dai toni antisemiti. 

“E' vergognoso. Credevo che la Gran Bretagna si opponesse al nazismo.” 

“Alcuni di questi Babbani dovranno pur capire il concetto di purezza del sangue. Si proteggono contro gli inferiori come meglio possono” commentò spassionatamente Tom. 

“Non puoi dire sul serio.” Harry lo guardò, costernato. “Insomma, anche noi...” 

“Noi cosa?” Tom lo scrutò a fondo, sull'androne delle scale che portava alla loro stanza dalle pareti di cartone. 

“Noi non siamo meglio di loro. Nella loro ottica, dovremmo finire nei campi di concentramento e bruciare tutti nelle camere a gas.” 

“Ma di cosa stai parlando? Siamo maghi di una gloriosa ascendenza, Harry” disse Tom, rigirandosi al dito l'anello, la cui incastonatura rimaneva vuota. 

“Quelli come noi, li rastrellano, gli appiccicano addosso un triangolo rosa e fanno la fine degli altri. Ai lavori forzati o uccisi. Quelli del Regime la considerano una malattia, una perversione.” 

“ _Quelli come noi_ , chi, Harry?” 

“Lo sai. Quelli attratti da persone dello stesso sesso. Omosessuali.” 

“Noi non siamo come loro, è diverso” commentò Tom rigidamente, sedendosi sul letto stretto, che cigolò sotto il suo peso. 

“Oh, Tom, ma la vuoi smettere di essere così ipocrita?” Harry avrebbe fracassato qualcosa, se l'arredamento della stanza non fosse stato tanto spoglio. “Che differenza c'è, vai comunque con un altro maschio. O vuoi negarlo allo stesso modo in cui rifiuti di aver avuto un padre Babbano?” 

“Attento, Harry” lo minacciò Tom, puntandogli contro la bacchetta. “E comunque io non _vado_ con te… non facciamo quelle cose.” 

“Non perché tu non ci abbia provato” replicò l'altro, sorridendo malizioso. 

Tom lo inchiodò al muro, puntandogli la bacchetta alla gola. Harry sollevò il viso e lui lo baciò, divorato da un'ansia febbrile. Era sempre più irrequieto, lo sentiva, quell'inattività forzata li stava logorando lentamente. Dumbledore non dava notizie da settimane e loro rimanevano lì ad aspettare, non sapevano cosa, ancorati l'uno all'altro contro un mondo che cadeva a sfascio intorno a loro. 

Tom non pensava più: voleva solo quello, il corpo di Harry, le sue labbra, e bramava più di quello che aveva avuto fino a quel momento. S'infilarono a letto; la loro lotta culminò, come altre volte, in un abbraccio serrato, i baci di Tom che si facevano sempre più violenti, le carezze insistenti. Harry ricambiò, perdendosi nell'ormai familiare sensazione delle loro erezioni a contatto. I loro maldestri sfregamenti li portarono a un orgasmo veloce, spezzato, senza che le loro bocche si fossero staccate l'una dall'altra. Harry si chiese quando Tom ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza di quegli esperimenti adolescenziali. Aveva provato più volte ad approfondire il contatto, indugiando sulle labbra di Harry, le dita che gli accarezzavano le natiche. 

“Cosa c'è?” 

“Uhm?” fece Harry, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. 

“Vorrei sapere cosa stai aspettando, esattamente.” Tom si sollevò su un gomito, setacciando i giornali alla ricerca di qualche notizia che potevano aver mancato. Il piacere lasciò rapidamente il posto a un'espressione scocciata, quasi insoddisfatta. L'altro intuì che si stava stancando di quel gioco. Presto avrebbe voluto da lui tutto quanto, poteva vederlo dallo sguardo sempre più torbido e intenso che gli rivolgeva. Voleva possedere il suo corpo, così come aveva già la sua anima. 

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” Tom sbuffò, irritato. “Avevi promesso che non te ne saresti mai andato. Che mi avresti dato tutto.” 

“Non è questo… è che mi serve tempo. C'è una guerra in corso, e non sappiamo ancora...” 

“Inventa una scusa migliore” lo interruppe Tom, inchiodandolo al materasso. Le sue mani s'insinuarono sotto la camicia, mentre Harry tentava di scostarsi. Non sapeva spiegarsi neanche lui quella reticenza. Provava dei sentimenti per Tom, anche se gli riusciva troppo complicato spiegarli a se stesso e ammettere quali fossero. Non aveva la minima intenzione di rimangiarsi la promessa. Sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, ma allo stesso tempo non si sentiva di cedere anche l'ultima sicurezza che aveva, il rifugio del proprio corpo. Sarebbe stata una resa inequivocabile, un punto di non ritorno, e non era affatto sicuro di essere pronto ad ammetterlo con i fatti, oltre che a parole. 

“Ho paura, credo” confessò Harry, a disagio. 

I Patroni che avevano inviato a Dumbledore erano rimasti senza risposta. Sicuramente dovevano esistere altri mezzi di comunicazione. Dumbledore doveva pur trovare il modo di mandare loro un messaggio, ne aveva tutte le capacità… e se non avesse potuto? Ancora peggio, se avesse scelto di non farlo? 

“A cosa stai pensando?” Tom gli torse i capelli all'indietro, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. 

“Temo che Dumbledore possa averci tradito. Che sia passato dalla parte di Grindelwald.” 

“E' più che probabile” commentò l'altro, inespressivo. 

“Cosa? Tom, non puoi dire sul serio!” 

“Pensa se la salvezza del mondo magico spettasse a noi, a questo punto! Gli Alleati stanno vincendo e la Germania perderà la guerra, non è quello che mi ripeti ogni giorno?” 

“Tom” gemette Harry, riconoscendo il pericoloso scintillio fanatico dei suoi occhi “mi piaci tanto, anche se non ho ancora capito perché, però sei un esaltato del cazzo.” 

Non ci poteva credere: niente minacce o scatti omicidi provennero da parte di Tom Riddle, che rimase immobile a fissarlo con un'intensità assorta, finché gli angoli della sua bocca non si arricciarono, aprendosi in una genuina risata. 

“Stai _ridendo_?” Harry contemplò il fenomeno, sconvolto. Non l'aveva mai visto così, disteso e spensierato. Rideva perfino con gli occhi, la testa gettata all'indietro. Fu preso dall'impulso di baciarlo. Gli salì sopra, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia, mentre anche lui, contagiato, rideva a sua volta. 

Il rombo di un elicottero, fin troppo vicino, li riportò alla realtà. Qualcosa sfondò la finestra, sparpagliando vetri in giro. Nel giro di una manciata di secondi, l'aria si riempì di urla e fumo. L'esplosione arrivò all'improvviso, fulminea, ma non quanto Tom, che li protesse con un Incantesimo Scudo, sollevando la bacchetta sopra di loro... 

“Harry? Harry, stai bene?” 

Harry non respirava. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, come se dormisse. Una pioggia di calcinacci si era abbattuta su di loro. Si sentiva soffocare… 

_No, non se ne parla_ , pensò Tom, sentendo venir meno la sua parte lucida e razionale. _L'ho protetto, non può essergli accaduto nulla_. 

Non per qualcosa di così stupido e platealmente banale come una bomba, che aveva seminato una scia di cadaveri Babbani. Intorno a lui giacevano corpi mutilati, rigidi, inequivocabilmente privi di vita. Tom non si soffermò a guardarli. Aveva sempre detestato guardare in faccia la morte. Il Mantello era caduto a pochi metri da lui. Lo raccolse, vi avvolse il corpo del compagno e lo sollevò di peso. Li tirò fuori dalle macerie e si fece spazio a forza d'incantesimi, ricavandosi uno spiazzo intatto, dove depose Harry con ogni attenzione. 

“ _Innerva_!” urlò, con tutta la forza che riuscì a imprimere in una singola parola, la bacchetta tesa a incidergli la fronte. 

“Ahi!” Harry gemette e aprì gli occhi, di scatto. “Oh, Tom. Grazie al cielo…” 

Non fece in tempo a dire altro. Lui lo stringeva a sé in un abbraccio, un bacio che sapeva di morte e cenere, il naso premuto contro la sua guancia. Non c'era eleganza in quel contatto, non c'era controllo, soltanto il semplice, goffo abbandono di qualcuno che aveva avuto una paura del diavolo e voleva sincerarsi che l'altro era ancora lì, per lui, malconcio ma meravigliosamente vivo, carne e sangue pulsante contro il suo corpo. 

“Non provarci mai più” gli sibilò Tom all'orecchio, scostandogli i capelli. 

“Cosa? Sono stato colpito da una bomba, non l'ho fatto appos...” 

Tom lo interruppe di nuovo, premendogli le labbra contro le sue. 

“Ci sono altri superstiti?” chiese Harry, divincolandosi a stento. 

“No” disse Tom. Si scostò da lui, riprendendo il tono freddo e indifferente. “Il mio incantesimo ci ha protetti, o saremmo morti anche noi.” C'era disgusto nelle sue parole, un malcelato disprezzo che non nascondeva, tuttavia, una punta di terrore. 

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Harry, rivolto a nessuno in particolare. “Dovremmo controllare.” Si addentrò per i resti dell'edificio crollato. 

L'altro lo fermò, tenendolo saldamente per il braccio. “Vieni, dobbiamo andarcene di qui. E' vitale che troviamo un'altra sistemazione. Avevi ragione tu, avremmo dovuto stabilirci in campagna.” 

Era stato Tom a insistere perché si trasferissero nella Londra Babbana, che conosceva come le sue tasche, nonostante fosse quotidianamente al centro del conflitto. 

“Aspetta.” Harry si svincolò da lui e corse nella direzione opposta. Aveva udito un gemito indistinto che proveniva dal cumulo di calcinacci, una mano protesa a chiedere aiuto. 

“E' ancora vivo. _Relascio_! Accidenti, non funziona… Tom, vieni qui! Avanti, aiutami!” Iniziò a scavare tra le macerie, a mani nude. 

"E' inutile” commentò Tom, a bassa voce. Liberò il corpo dalle macerie con un unico colpo di bacchetta e Harry lo vide: l'uomo era rimasto schiacciato da un pilastro. Babbano, emaciato e ricoperto di sangue, di età indefinibile. Aveva il bacino bloccato, la gamba destra tranciata di netto. 

Tom Riddle contorse il volto in una smorfia di puro disgusto, mentre Harry s'inginocchiava accanto all'uomo. 

“Vi prego… vi prego, i miei figli...” 

“Non si preoccupi. La aiuteremo, la tireremo fuori di qui” lo rassicurò Harry. Un'espressione più distesa rischiarò i lineamenti del Babbano, che gli afferrò la mano. 

“Oh, grazie. Graz...” 

Il getto di luce verde lo centrò in pieno petto, sbalzandolo via e liberandolo completamente dal blocco che lo teneva inchiodato. L'uomo ricadde a terra, privo di vita. Il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente era stato di gratitudine, non aveva neanche visto sopraggiungere la sua fine. Harry guardò Tom, impietrito, che riponeva la bacchetta senza dire una parola, i lineamenti pallidi e imperturbabili. 

“Perché?” chiese, in un soffio. S'inginocchiò accanto al Babbano e gli chiuse delicatamente gli occhi. 

“Sarebbe morto comunque.” 

“Questo non potevi saperlo.” 

“E' meglio una fine compassionevole piuttosto che l'invalidità permanente. Ci sono già troppi mutilati in giro. Non sono più neanche persone, mi fanno ribrezzo.” 

“Tom! Aveva una famiglia, voleva vivere! Come hai potuto...” Harry urlò, un velo ad appannargli gli occhi. Si accorse con orrore che stava piangendo. 

L'altro gli mise una mano su una spalla. “Andiamocene, hai subito un trauma. Non stai bene...” 

“Non mi toccare!” gridò, scostandosi da lui. “Niente più omicidi, l'avevi promesso!” 

“E' stato un atto misericordioso, gli ho fatto un favore.” 

“Non avevi il diritto di decidere!” Harry si divincolò e Tom estrasse la bacchetta. 

“Ora smettila. La stai facendo fin troppo lunga, vieni con me...” 

L'incantesimo lo mancò; Harry estrasse la bacchetta, fulmineo, e gli lanciò contro una fattura che lo colpì al braccio. Si sentiva spossato, tradito, incredibilmente stanco. Gli sembrava di aver lasciato la testa e il cuore sotto quella pila di detriti. Pensò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a usarli di nuovo, per quanto facevano male. 

“Hai infranto l'accordo. Perché dovrei mantenere il mio?” 

Corse via, le grida di Tom nelle orecchie, che lo chiamava come se ne andasse della vita. 

* 

Albus ricontrollò la copia del Mantello, aggiungendo altre controfatture avanzate per buona misura. Era davvero ben fatta: probabilmente neanche lui stesso sarebbe riuscito a dire che non era il Dono originale. Fronteggiò l'inaccessibile fortezza di Numengard, valutando che l'unica alternativa sarebbe stata arrivarci in volo. Era un inverno gelido e nebbioso, e le sue ali di gipeto, spiegate al massimo, non riuscivano a contrastare le raffiche gelide che gli arrivavano da tutte le parti. 

Opera dei Dissennatori, che calarono come ali nere in picchiata su di lui, circondandolo in pochi istanti. Era in forma animale, perciò i loro attacchi non avevano molte possibilità di successo, ma anche lui non era in grado di difendersi al meglio, come avrebbe potuto fare se avesse avuto una bacchetta. Un esercito di creature simili ad arpie si unì alle creature d'ombra: le loro orride sembianze, non celate da cappucci, si contorsero in un'espressione bellicosa, i nasi a becco e le dita ad artiglio protese a lacerargli i tendini… Albus fu costretto alla fuga: nonostante la mole di incantesimi non verbali che scagliò contro alle creature, riuscì a stento a mettersi in salvo, le ali che perdevano quota e le piume ridotte a un groviglio rossastro. 

Quando si risvegliò, sanguinante e in forma umana, si accorse di essere finito più lontano da Numengard di quanto si aspettasse. Si applicò degli incantesimi curativi, stremato. Era possibile che Gellert non avesse capito che era lui; d'altro canto, i suoi sistemi di difesa funzionavano benissimo. Se un uccello o un mago dai poteri comuni avessero tentato l'accesso, sarebbero stati dilaniati. 

Fece luce sulla vallata a strapiombo, avvolta da una notte fitta e spettrale, nuvole scure che si addensavano sulla vetta più alta. I cancelli neri di Numengard si aprirono; un ponte levatoio sospeso in aria si abbassò rapidamente e un esercito di creature simili a umani ne uscì. Marciavano in colonne e la loro uniforme era nera, decorata con il simbolo dei Doni. Si muovevano in modo troppo automatico e meccanico per essere umani. A uno sguardo più attento, man mano che si avvicinavano, Albus notò le loro orbite vuote; erano privi di capelli e la loro pelle pallida esibiva tagli nerastri. _Inferi_. Corpi morti rianimati dalla tomba. Albus rabbrividì, chiedendosi se per caso non fosse quello uno degli usi che Gellert aveva ritenuto opportuno fare della Pietra della Resurrezione. Creare un esercito di Non Morti rientrava decisamente nei suoi piani come mezzo di conquista, anche se contravveniva ai suoi elevati standard visivi. Albus aveva bramato la pietra per riportare indietro i suoi genitori. Loro si sarebbero presi cura della sua famiglia e di Ariana, sollevandolo da quella gravosa responsabilità, mentre lui sarebbe stato libero di inseguire i propri sogni di gloria insieme a Gellert… oh, sciocco, sciocco… 

Fu riportato a se stesso; gli Inferi stavano lasciando la fortezza. Valutò se fermarli con un cerchio di fuoco, sbarrando loro la strada. Avrebbe attratto l'attenzione di Gellert ma cosa ci avrebbe guadagnato? La sua ira, probabilmente: avrebbe pensato che era venuto per combatterlo, mentre doveva fargli credere di essere portatore di pace o, quantomeno, di una tregua. Inoltre, non ci avrebbe messo nulla ad evocare un altro esercito ancor più numeroso di quello… 

Albus si costrinse ad aspettare che quel macabro corteo finisse di sfilare. Quando anche l'ultimo cadavere fu scomparso alla vista, corse al ponte levatoio, incantandolo perché non si richiudesse. 

S'inginocchio, levando la bacchetta in alto, i lunghi capelli frustati dal vento. 

“Gellert, sono io. Vengo in pace. Ti prego, lasciami entrare!” 

Altre raffiche di aria gelida lo sferzarono, minacciando di farlo cadere nel vuoto. Un occhio di fuoco si aprì a fissarlo, spalancato sulla bufera. Una voce più grave di quella che ricordava gli parlò in tono autoritario. Non era amichevole. 

“Hai già avuto la tua occasione e l'hai rifiutata. Perché mai dovrei accoglierti adesso?” 

“Porto un Dono con me.” Rimase in ginocchio, smettendo di contrastare le raffiche, ed estrasse con fatica il Mantello. “Sono venuto a supplicarti di non attaccare la Gran Bretagna. Non colpire il mio Paese, i miei allievi e la mia scuola! Permettimi di unirmi a te e di consigliarti come mi avevi proposto. Perdonami per averci messo tanto a capirlo, Gellert. La tua vittoria è ineluttabile. Lascia che ti offra ciò che ti manca: completa la triade attraverso questo Mantello, e renditi immortale!” 

Il vento si portò via le sue parole, ma Albus era certo che lui le avesse udite lo stesso. Fissò l'occhio che lo scrutava dal vortice. Era tornato verde e aveva perso l'alone rossastro, ma nonostante ciò sembrava ancor più pericoloso. Sapeva che i _propri_ occhi, azzurri, cristallini e trasparenti, non mentivano facilmente, a meno di non diventare volutamente impenetrabili. Il segreto di un buon Legilimens, comunque, era di credere fortemente alle proprie bugie: Albus, per un lungo momento, ci credette con tutto se stesso. 

L'occhio si volatilizzò, il vento cessò, repentino com'era venuto, e un uomo dai lunghi capelli biondi si Materializzò davanti a lui. Alto e imponente, era vestito e armato di tutto punto, la divisa color rosso sangue e la lunga bacchetta di sambuco levata. Albus gli consegnò il Mantello e Gellert ne saggiò i contorni, pensoso, senza concedere un'occhiata al mago chino ai suoi piedi, timoroso di sollevare lo sguardo. Annuì e lo ripose con cura. 

“Devi perdonarmi la deplorevole accoglienza, Albus, ma non potevi arrivare in un momento meno opportuno. Il governo del tuo Paese ha bombardato la mia Berlino, è la più grande offensiva nemica che la Germania abbia mai ricordato. Sono davvero sciocchi ad aver osato tanto, ma la pagheranno.” 

“Lo so, e me ne dispiace” disse Albus, rialzandosi a fatica. 

“C'è il tuo Paese, dietro tutto questo. Non avresti potuto impedirlo?” 

Gellert prese a camminare lungo il ponte, guardando dritto davanti a sé. Albus si affrettò a seguirlo. 

“Sono solo il Vicepreside di una scuola, Gellert. La mia fama è in discesa, dato che da anni mi rifiuto di affrontarti. Ho sconsigliato un attacco diretto alla capitale tedesca, ma gli alti vertici non mi hanno dato ascolto.” 

“Peggio per loro” commentò compiaciuto l'altro, voltandosi brevemente a guardarlo. “Hai visto il mio esercito?” 

“L'hai creato attraverso la Pietra?” s'informò Albus, camminando al suo fianco. 

“No, avrei sprecato un oggetto magico di grande valore per un fine rozzo e raggiungibile con altri mezzi. Ci sono cadaveri a sufficienza da rianimare attraverso la magia oscura. Spero che questo massacro finisca presto, sta diventando… _troppo_.” 

Gellert sbatté le palpebre, e per un attimo Albus rivide un ragazzino sedicenne, sconvolto dalla potenza dei suoi sogni divenuti realtà, al punto di averne paura lui stesso. 

“Sapevo che non avresti potuto né voluto continuare la guerra totale ancora per molto.” Gli parlò dolcemente, riesumando senza sforzo una vena affettuosa. “Cosa speravi di ottenere, esattamente?” 

“Ciò che volevo l'ho già ottenuto. Tu me l'hai portato. D'ora in poi le cose saranno più semplici.” 

Gli sorrise, ma Albus notò che era ancora guardingo. “E meno cruente, mi auguro?” 

“Questo dipenderà dalla tua collaborazione.” Gellert gli toccò brevemente una spalla, scrutandolo valutativo. “Perché hai deciso di riconsiderare la mia offerta, proprio ora che la tua fazione è… sembra in vantaggio?” 

“Sapevo che l'attacco degli Alleati avrebbe provocato una grande controffensiva da parte tua” rispose Albus, sforzandosi di guardarlo negli occhi. Immutati, troppo verdi e dolorosi da guardare per quant'erano luminosi, intensi. “Non volevo mettere in pericolo il mio Paese, né i miei studenti. Tom e Harry mi hanno raccontato tutto; non è stato difficile persuadere il ragazzo a darmi il Mantello perché lo tenessi al sicuro...” cercò di conferire alla sua voce un tono di autobiasimo, che non fu difficile da simulare. 

“Oh, riconosco che hai sempre avuto un certo ascendente.” Gellert gli sorrideva, ironico e lievemente più tranquillo, ma con le difese ancora alzate. Finalmente lo invitò a entrare. Si accomodarono in una stanza circolare, due coppe di idromele pronte ad accoglierli. 

“Sai, la tua proposta di allearti con me mi giunge sospetta, non posso negarlo.” 

“Dubiti della sincerità delle mie motivazioni, Gellert?” chiese Albus, in tono leggero. “Non ti ho mai sfidato direttamente.” 

“Né hai mai approvato il mio operato, se è per questo. Mi hai contrastato silenziosamente in tutti i modi che hai potuto, vuoi che non lo sappia? E adesso cosa speri di ottenere da me? Intendi rimanere?” 

“Sì. Se la tua offerta è ancora valida, vorrei pregarti di accogliermi e considerare le mie opinioni… il mio consiglio.” 

Gellert valutò l'espressione umile e sincera dell'altro. “Se pensi che mi arrenda, sprechi il tuo tempo, Albus.” 

“Ti conosco troppo bene: rimarrai solo e incontrastato a fare la tua guerra per principio preso, anche se, anzi, _quando_ il mondo ti si ritorcerà contro.” 

Si sorrisero brevemente. Gellert avvicinò la poltrona alla sua, le loro ginocchia si sfioravano. 

“Sai, sono consapevole di avere un ego molto più grande della media. Anche se è indubbio che i miei poteri e la mia mente siano superiori a quelle di molti, solo tu ti sei rivelato l'unica compagnia stimolante. Ammetto che mi sei mancato moltissimo, nel corso del tempo.” 

“ _Ego più grande della media_? Decisamente un eufemismo, Gellert.” 

“Eppure” commentò l'altro, stringendogli una ciocca di capelli ramati fra le dita con fare casuale, “non posso fare a meno di pensare che, se sei qui, è perché il giovane Riddle ti ha detto… oppure hai sospettato in qualche modo… dei nostri trascorsi. Ho ragione?” 

“Cosa?” L'espressione di orrore di Albus non fu affatto difficile da simulare, stavolta. “Non avrai fatto… non con _Tom_? Non puoi, Gellert, sarebbe così...” 

“Indegno? Disdicevole? O magari ti fa rodere dalla gelosia il fatto che io possa avere assolutamente chi voglio, quando voglio?” 

“Ha solo sedici anni” bisbigliò Albus, meccanicamente, anche se non era certo quella la cosa che lo stravolgeva di più. 

“Chi ti dice che non sia lui, ad aver insistito in tal senso?” 

“Gellert… ti prego, sono venuto in buona fede. Non divertirti a torturarmi, non è da te.” 

“Mi conosci tanto poco, Albus. Cosa puoi saperne cos'è da me, e come sono cambiato, in questi decenni in cui ti sono stato lontano? E comunque, perché il pensiero di me con quel ragazzo – ha un notevole potenziale, ma devi averlo notato – ti tortura in questo modo? Geloso? Forse l'alta opinione che ho della mia persona è del tutto fondata, dopotutto...” 

Albus non rispose, attendendo una risposta. 

“Lo vuoi proprio sapere? Credo che a quest'ora Tom si sia già portato a letto quell'altro ragazzo, quello che aveva il Mantello.” 

“Harry?” 

“Lui. Ma che importa, ormai?” Gellert gettò un'occhiata al Mantello. “Te l'ha ceduto volontariamente e tu l'hai dato a me, quindi è mio. Smettiamola di parlarne, dopotutto abbiamo ancora una guerra da vincere. Ma sono nostalgico, lo confesso. I ricordi dei sedici anni si fanno sentire particolarmente, quando sei vicino ai sessanta...” Un colpo di bacchetta, e la Pietra si adagiò sul suo palmo. “Sai, nessun testo dice se dovrebbe accadere qualcosa, quando i Doni sono riuniti” disse pensieroso, accarezzando la stoffa del tessuto. 

“Qualcosa accade: non moriamo” affermò Albus, piano. Pensava a tante cose, non ultima a Gellert, che stringeva a sé qualcuno che non era lui, e a Harry, che aveva accettato fin troppo facilmente di andare via con Tom. 

“Tieni, l'hai sempre voluta.” Era una pietra piccola e nera, sembrava talmente innocua... le dita di Gellert, ricoperte di anelli, toccarono le sue e gliele richiusero sul Dono. “Riddle ha insistito per tenersi l'anello, peccato...” 

“Perché lo stai facendo?” chiese semplicemente l'altro, esaminandola ai riflessi del fuoco. 

“Per tua sorella. Mi è sempre dispiaciuto, Albus, sul serio. E' stato un incidente. Ti chiedo scusa.” 

“Oh, Gellert” gemette Albus. Non poté trattenersi: si sporse a baciarlo, le dita che gli accarezzavano i capelli biondi. Le sue labbra, arrossate dal vino, erano dolci, ed era certo che non gli stessero mentendo. 

Gellert si separò da lui con un breve sorriso. “Vuoi provarla subito? Così avremmo la prova dell'autenticità dei Doni. Ariana Dumbledore tornerà in forma corporea, senza essere separata da un velo rispetto a noi, come un fantasma appena un po' più consistente. Tornerà in carne e ossa, e avremo sconfitto la morte. Possiamo ricominciare da capo, Albus! Forse possiamo addirittura curarla. La Medimagia ha fatto tanti di quei passi avanti...” 

Gellert aspettava una sua mossa, suadente, la voce di miele. Albus rimase a fissare la pietra, immobile. Non poteva essere che lo sospettasse… voleva una prova perché pensava che il Mantello fosse un falso? O forse era in buona fede, nel qual caso un rifiuto da parte sua sarebbe stato decisamente inopportuno. Ma _doveva_ dire di no, altrimenti avrebbe confermato che uno dei Doni non era autentico! Il pensiero di rivedere Ariana, poi, lo colmò di una sorta di terrore. 

“Ti ringrazio, Gellert, ma non credo di essere pronto a rievocare il passato. Non sarebbe una scelta saggia, e temo di non averne la forza.” Gli restituì la pietra, gli occhi che s'inumidivano di lacrime sincere. 

“Oh, non fa niente. E' tua, Albus, puoi farci quello che vuoi. E io scelgo di condividere la mia immortalità con te. Per sempre.” Gellert si era alzato, una mano tra i suoi capelli, un'altra sul suo petto, a contargli i battiti del cuore. 

Albus sollevò la testa verso di lui, a cercare un suo bacio. 

“Non desidero l'immortalità, ma ti ringrazio.” 

“Cosa desideri, allora?” 

“Passare il resto della mia vita con te. Amarti, come ho sempre voluto fare. Io… ti perdono, Gellert.” La voce gli si spezzò mentre cercava le mani dell'altro, il suo viso, le sue mani. 

“Dici la verità? Non credi che sia troppo tardi per noi… per _questo_?” 

L'altro gli prese il viso tra le mani, alla ricerca di possibili incertezze nel suo viso, forzando il contatto tramite la Legilimanzia. Il loro legame era sempre stato fortissimo, come se fossero un'unica mente divisa in due corpi. 

“No. Avevi ragione tu. Ho perdonato me stesso, e ho fatto la mia scelta. Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto. Avevo paura che tutto quello che mi ero faticosamente conquistato crollasse. Ho riflettuto sulle tue parole, e io ti perdono, Gellert… e non odio più me stesso. Per tanto tempo ho desiderato che il tempo scorresse all'indietro. Adesso non più. Vorrei solo questo, e altri momenti futuri, da vivere con te.” 

Le sue labbra furono su di lui. Era ancora tanto bello, pensò Albus, stringendolo a sé. Pieno di passione, potente, così incurabilmente idealista e così disarmante nel suo candore, nella sua totale buonafede. Affondò nella sua bocca, desiderando non uscirne mai più. 

A poche ore dal suo arrivo a Numengard, non aveva uno straccio di piano, se non quello di amare l'uomo che finalmente poteva stringere tra le braccia. Era partito pensando d'ingannarlo, eppure non si era mai sentito più sincero con se stesso. 

* 

Harry si era rifugiato in un centro di accoglienza che ospitava una massa di umanità derelitta e perennemente affamata. Cercava di aiutare come poteva, ricorrendo alla magia, senza farsi vedere. Tom gli mancava terribilmente, e non riusciva ad empatizzare con quei rifugiati dallo sguardo vuoto, ogni fibra del viso e del corpo sempre più esili che parlava di perdita e di disperazione. Esisteva forse qualcuno che aveva perso qualcosa più di lui? I suoi amici, il suo tempo, e adesso anche Tom. Tom, che l'aveva tradito, gli aveva promesso di non uccidere eppure non poteva cambiare la sua natura: non pensava neanche a scusarsi, non metteva in dubbio le sue azioni, pensava inequivocabilmente di essere nel giusto… ma d'altro canto cosa si aspettava? Era sempre Tom Marvolo Riddle, quello che sarebbe diventato Lord Voldemort… 

Se lo ritrovò davanti, stravolto. Ne ebbe paura. Cercò di nascondersi, ma il dormitorio era vuoto, se non per malati troppo deboli per alzarsi o aprire gli occhi. 

“Tom! Come...” 

“Pensavi davvero che non ti avessi trovato, Harry? Sei mio. Siamo legati, che ti piaccia o no. Andiamocene di qui.” 

“No, aspetta. Devo finire il mio turno, devo...” 

“Non intendo aspettare oltre, né perdere il mio tempo a parlare.” 

Lo strinse con violenza, i lineamenti contratti. Harry non fece in tempo a riconoscere i sintomi della Materializzazione Congiunta, che già era stato risucchiato via in un vortice, la sensazione di essere disgiunto da parti essenziali del proprio corpo più forte che mai. 

“E' la Stamberga Strillante” disse Harry, rialzandosi dal pavimento. “Non possiamo rimanere qui, è vicino a Hogwarts.” 

“E' temporaneo, sarà il nostro quartier generale” disse Tom, agitando la bacchetta per ripulirla da gran parte delle ragnatele. 

“Stai scherzando? E' inabitabile.” 

“C'è un letto” fece notare Tom, indicandolo. Aveva consunte coperte scarlatte e mangiate dalle tarme, ma indubbiamente c'era. Gli sembrava che troneggiasse nella stanza spoglia, invadendo il suo campo visivo. C'era solo quello, in effetti. E c'era Tom, ancora di più. 

“Tom… avevi ragione. Noi dobbiamo fermare la guerra.” Deglutì, a disagio. Tom veniva verso di lui, decisione e bisogno scolpiti nel suo viso come in una maschera. “Sappiamo cosa succederà, possiamo salvare migliaia di persone. Abbiamo il dovere di provarci.” 

“Molto bene.” Tom lo baciò e gli mise le mani addosso, brutale, come se volesse strangolarlo. Invece lo spinse sul letto, rovesciandocelo di peso. Gli strappò una protesta che lui tacitò, mordendogli le labbra. 

“Non ti azzardare più a sparire così, hai capito? Sei mio, mi devi stare vicino. Sempre. Hai capito?” 

“Sì… Tom, se cambiamo il tempo...” Harry cercò di ignorare la sua mano che s'insinuava sotto i suoi pantaloni, l'altra che gli strappava la camicia ormai a brandelli. “Io potrei non nascere. I miei amici, la mia dimensione, potrebbero non esistere...” 

“Non m'importa. L'unica cosa che conta è che tu resterai qui per sempre, con me” gli sibilò con furia all'orecchio. Gli scoprì il petto liscio, mordendogli un capezzolo scuro. 

“Non funziona esattamente così” ritorse Harry, indignato. Provò a fermarlo, ma l'altro era decisamente più forte di lui. 

Tom si liberò in fretta dei propri indumenti. Gettarli a terra non gli provocò il minimo fastidio, sebbene il disordine in tutte le sue forme lo contrariasse. Iniziò a sfregarsi il pene eretto, catturando la mano dell'altro perché ne assecondasse il movimento. 

“Funziona esattamente come dico io, quando lo voglio io. Ho aspettato per troppo tempo. Girati.” 

“Cosa? Tom, no… non voglio...” 

“Vuoi” ribatté lui. Riuscì a rovesciarlo sul materasso. Harry agitò le braccia, cercando di opporsi, ma lui gli inchiodò i polsi alla testiera, abbassandogli i pantaloni. 

Harry abbandonò la testa contro il cuscino, immobile, mentre si sentiva aprire con ben poca delicatezza. Le dita dell'altro lo esplorarono in fretta, ruvide. Doveva pur fermarlo, in qualche modo, eppure non gli veniva in mente un valido motivo per farlo. Erano insieme, avrebbero fermato la guerra! Pensava che il suo obiettivo fosse fermare Voldemort, ma forse poteva fare entrambe le cose. Salvare Tom, dargli tutto ciò che voleva, anche se gli faceva male... 

“Cazzo, fai piano almeno!” Gemette, sentendo arrivare la prima spinta e aggrappandosi al legno del comodino. Tom l'aveva fatto piegare in due, le ginocchia contratte, mentre continuava a spingersi in lui, con violenza. 

“Non posso” mormorò Tom, con voce strozzata. Gli circondò il petto con le braccia, e Harry non riusci a reprimere un urlo. 

Lo voleva, aveva bisogno di lui, non poteva negarlo. Gli stava facendo male, troppo, come se volesse fargli uscire l'anima che condividevano dai polmoni. Harry assecondò i suoi movimenti sempre più veloci, decisi; gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e la sua mente si annebbiò, sempre più confusa dal dolore... 

… _Si chiese se fosse quello, il suo scopo: salvare più vite di quanto non avrebbe potuto fare rimanendo dov'era. Sconosciuti, non amici, ma comunque persone. Persone come lui, che lottavano e amavano, il cuore che gli martellava veloce nelle vene, scandendo la vita battito dopo battito in una corsa sempre più frenetica, finché non si fosse arrestato…_

“Harry” sospirò Tom, ormai al limite. “Tu sei mio.” 

“Sì” esalò Harry, abbandonandosi a lui. 

Non poteva più negarlo. La loro unione fisica non aveva fatto che approfondire il loro legame; i loro respiri e i loro battiti erano sincronizzati all'unisono. 

“Riesco a sentirti, adesso. Sento i tuoi pensieri” disse Tom, rovesciandogli la testa all'indietro per guardarlo, mentre raggiungeva di nuovo il piacere. 

“D-davvero?” Harry cercò di riprendere fiato, volgendosi a guardarlo. Aveva ciglia lunghe e scure, un acceso rossore a colorirgli gli zigomi, i riccioli scuri incollati al collo e un velo di sudore sulla pelle perfetta, nonostante il freddo della stanza. “Non riesco proprio a pensare.” 

“Mi sono espresso male” disse Tom, catturandogli le labbra con un bacio appena più delicato degli altri. “Riesco a sentire le tue emozioni. I tuoi _sentimenti_.” 

Harry arrossì furiosamente, seppellendo il viso nel cuscino, il cervello che gli inviava solo inutili imprecazioni. 

Ora sì, che era fregato sul serio! 


	8. Capitolo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battaglia finale tra Albus e Gellert non può più essere rimandata; Tom elabora un piano per fermare la guerra, ma Harry sospetta che voglia impadronirsi dei Doni...

**Capitolo VII**

_Cosa ti aspettavi?" sospirò Ursula. "Il tempo passa."_

_"Così è," ammise Aureliano, "ma non tanto."_

(Gabriel Garcìa Màrquez, _Cent’anni di solitudine_ ) 

Albus socchiuse gli occhi a contemplare il corpo dell’amante. I giorni scorrevano frenetici, le notti lente e languide. Nel sonno Gellert era completamente abbandonato, esposto, la testa reclinata sul suo petto. Gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli biondi baciati dal sole, ammirando il corpo forte e ancora agile, pieno di cicatrici che aveva riportato nelle sue tante battaglie, tutte vinte. Le lunghe ciglia, gocce dorate a illuminargli le guance, gli conferivano un aspetto innocente, quasi infantile, a celare gli occhi dal taglio triangolare, talmente intensi da fissarsi sull’interlocutore come proiettili di ghiaccio. La bacchetta giaceva vicino a lui, tra i cuscini, e Albus allungò la mano, incerto. Ne saggiò il contorno e Gellert si mosse, sospirando profondamente. Sentiva i battiti regolari del suo cuore contro la cassa toracica, la pelle calda nonostante fossero in pieno inverno. Ritirò la mano, osservando Strigi e Dissennatori dipartirsi verso la Foresta Nera verso chissà quale missione, per elargire terrore o morte. Provava tanto amore per lui, che quasi abbagliava la compassione che provava per se stesso, rigettandola in un angolo silenzioso, nell’ombra. 

_Debole_ , perché non lo fermava. _Debole_ , perché le sue parole s’infrangevano contro un muro: Gellert annuiva, lo ascoltava, prometteva, poi agiva esattamente com’era sua intenzione, spiegando nel dettaglio ad Albus perché si doveva fare così, perché quella fosse l’unica alternativa possibile al momento. Ricercava la sua approvazione sorridendo, invitandolo a riflettere e a considerare le cose dal suo punto di vista. Era fin troppo semplice, pensò Albus, affondando il naso contro il suo collo e aspirandone l’odore pulito, di muschio e agrifoglio, e quella punta indefinibile di pericolo che ogni volta gli faceva correre un brivido lungo la schiena, neanche avesse ancora diciotto anni: il profumo che assumeva l’Amortentia per lui, un liquido dorato e brillante con una punta di sanguigno scarlatto. Ora conosceva anche il sapore che avrebbe avuto, altrettanto intenso e inebriante, come i suoi baci. Come lui. Si era sorpreso e aveva tremato quando l’amante lo aveva accolto nel suo letto. Gellert si era lasciato prendere, bisbigliando il suo nome e si era abbandonato a lui con completa fiducia, sorridendo. Albus aveva avuto l’impressione che anche in quella posizione sottomessa, perfettamente voluta, fosse stato lui a mantenere il controllo, per tutto il tempo. 

Albus non aveva contattato Tom e Harry, per non destare sospetti sul Mantello e non metterli in pericolo: se Grindelwald l’avesse scoperto… oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? 

Se avesse continuato a perdersi in lui, non avrebbe avuto più la forza di fare quanto andava fatto. 

_Perché l’uomo uccide ciò che più ama_ . Ricordò la citazione, opera di un autore che aveva letto quand’era giovane, una vita fa. Una vita che si era ricongiunta a lui, abbracciandolo senza più lasciarlo andar via, che si era ritrovato a portata di mano, vicina come il corpo di Gellert che si sollevava e si abbassava nel sonno, quando credeva che fosse ormai troppo tardi. Forse, se non avesse agito in fretta, lo sarebbe stato davvero. Lui non poteva aspirare alla felicità e all’amore, era già troppo ciò che gli era stato concesso. Si sarebbe sacrificato perché migliaia, forse milioni di persone potessero vivere al suo posto. Se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio. 

* 

Harry si risvegliò e trovò Tom che lo fissava senza battere ciglio, lo sguardo scuro opaco e snervante, una piccola ruga di concentrazione formatasi tra le sopracciglia. Era vestito, di nuovo composto e inappuntabile, un vago sorriso a distenderne i lineamenti. 

“Sei sveglio.” 

“Uhm” fece l’altro, poco convinto. Si girò su un fianco, sentendosi attraversare da una fitta di dolore. Maledisse mentalmente Tom e la sua irruenza, ma si morse le labbra. Ricambiò il suo sguardo, incerto su cosa aspettarsi. 

“ _Riesco a sentire le tue emozioni. I tuoi sentimenti_ ” gli aveva sussurrato Tom all’orecchio, e Harry era arrossito, affondando la testa nel cuscino, ma l’altro non aveva infierito sulla sua presunta stupidità o debolezza: gli aveva accarezzato i capelli con un gesto possessivo e l’aveva preso una seconda volta, più lentamente, con una sorta di calcolata dolcezza che lo aveva disarmato, spogliandolo di ogni brandello di difesa che gli era rimasto. Harry si era abbandonato al piacere e aveva sentito quello di lui travolgerlo a ondate. Non era riuscito a soffocare i gemiti, muovendosi per andargli incontro, le dita intrecciate alle sue. Tom era lì, tra le sue braccia, sulle sue labbra, il viso che anche al culmine dell'estasi non riusciva a celare un certo compiacimento. 

Ora che era più lucido, una parte di Harry era tentata di prenderlo a schiaffi e riempirlo d’insulti per la violenza con cui l’aveva preso la prima volta, infischiandosene di tutto: in un angolo della mente, si preoccupò per se stesso, ma in proporzione al resto era un pensiero trascurabile. Era preoccupato, principalmente, perché non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Tom: aveva riconosciuto i propri istinti che lo rendevano un essere umano e li aveva appagati più volte, bene: e con questo? Poteva anche non avere più bisogno di lui adesso, perché mai avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo… 

Tom gli sollevò il viso e lo incatenò con lo sguardo, il naso appena un po’ troppo lungo che sfiorava il proprio. “Ti sei incantato? Avanti, abbiamo una guerra da fermare.” 

Harry fu scosso da un brivido non spiacevole vedendo il sorriso del compagno – ex nemico? Amante? come diavolo doveva chiamarlo, adesso? – allargarsi maliziosamente. Non andava bene, quella reazione, era come se ogni volta che Tom faceva qualcosa d’inaspettato gli si aprisse una voragine nello stomaco. Si sentiva la testa leggera, tra le nuvole… arrossì violentemente nel ricordare che l’altro, adesso, poteva sentire i suoi pensieri. Provò a fare lo stesso. Si fissò negli occhi scuri di Tom, cercando di penetrargli la mente. A quanto pareva, o faceva schifo anche come Legilimens, o l’altro sapeva schermare fin troppo bene i propri pensieri. 

“La guerra. Ah, già. Certo.” Harry cercò di connettere e si guardò intorno, spaesato. Non c’era molto su cui concentrarsi. Erano in una misera stamberga che aveva la fama di essere infestata, ma nella sua spoglia solitudine era stata un rifugio, una finestra sul nulla da riempire con i loro sogni, le loro speranze, i loro corpi intrecciati. Per una notte, c’erano stati solo loro. 

“Ora che la Germania è stata attaccata, Grindelwald preparerà una controffensiva, a meno che Dumbledore non riesca a dissuaderlo. L’ho sempre trovato poco carismatico, sebbene le sue motivazioni siano ambigue. Comunque non credo che abbia molte possibilità con lui. Certo, se fossero amanti…” 

Harry tentò senza successo di scacciare l’immagine del suo vecchio Preside che faceva quello che avevano appena fatto lui e Tom con il Mago Oscuro più pericoloso della storia contemporanea. 

“Harry? Insomma, ti ricordi cosa succederà?” 

“Cosa…?” Si spremette le meningi, ma non c’era verso. Non era mai attento alle lezioni di storia babbana, che risalivano a un bel po’ di tempo fa. A Storia della Magia non avevano ancora trattato il periodo più recente, o magari era stato troppo distratto a giocare a Sparaschiocco con Ron per accorgersene. 

“Non lo sai?” Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. 

“Scusami, è che non prevedevo un viaggio nel passato tra i miei piani futuri, altrimenti mi sarei documentato senz’altro” ribatté Harry, cercando di arginare la confusione. “Se Hermione fosse qui, lo saprebbe… sai, la mia migliore amica.” 

Tom strinse le labbra, ma non disse nulla: Harry poté vedere che era turbato dal suo accenno di una vita che non lo includeva, con persone che gli erano estranee e che non avevano nulla in comune con lui. Che anzi volevano distruggere il suo io futuro, o ciò che ne rimaneva. 

“Anch’io sono molto confuso” ammise, prendendo a girare per la stanza a lunghi passi. “Insomma, sono eventi di capitale importanza, possibile che non ti ricordi proprio niente?” 

“Lo sbarco in Normandia è del ’44, quindi… l’anno prossimo? Ma non mi ricordo il mese.” 

“Potrebbe essere domani” disse Tom, cercando di trattenere l’irritazione. “Siamo nel ’44 già da qualche giorno, devi aver perso il conto.” 

“No, sono sicuro che è più in là. Forse a metà anno” disse Harry, cercando invano di concentrarsi. “Un’altra offensiva da parte degli Alleati, comunque.” 

“D’accordo, poi?” 

“Poi la guerra finirà l’anno dopo… il Giappone rifiutava di arrendersi e perciò… ma te ne ho già parlato.” 

“Sì, certo, la bomba atomica, una colossale esplosione e quel che ne consegue.” Tom fece un gesto della mano, come a voler scacciare una mosca. “No, aspetta: quindi non sarà Grindelwald a provocare quelle morti?” 

“Non ci sarà nessuna morte, se possiamo evitarla” replicò Harry, ritrovando un tono più fermo. “Comunque no, te l’ho detto: la carneficina sarà sempre più spietata, da entrambe le parti. Non ci sarà una parte migliore, soltanto vincitori o vinti. La situazione sarà pesantissima per i perdenti. Ah, c’è qualcos’altro che mi ricordo: Mussolini e Hitler moriranno nel ’45, prima della fine della guerra.” 

“Uccisi?” 

“Giustiziati. No, aspetta, ora me lo ricordo: Hitler si suicidò insieme all’amante.” 

Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena: tutta quella gente, personaggi storici che aveva guardato senza prestare attenzione sui libri di scuola, foto sbiadite in bianco e nero, era ancora viva e vegeta. Aveva potere sul loro futuro, e sulle vite di altri innumerevoli sconosciuti che sarebbero morti prima della fine. 

“Ma se c’è Grindelwald dietro tutto questo, cosa che abbiamo appurato con Dumbledore, presumo che basti sconfiggerlo prima di quella data perché gli eventi prendano una piega diversa.” Harry riprese il filo del discorso: dopotutto, dovevano appoggiarsi alle poche certezze che avevano, o sarebbero impazziti. 

“Chi dice che il passato si possa cambiare, e che il corso degli eventi che provocheremo con le nostre azioni non risulti peggiore? E, quanto a sconfiggere Grindelwald, il silenzio di Dumbledore è indicativo del fatto che non vuole comunicare con noi, altrimenti ci avrebbe già inviato un messaggio, avrebbe trovato il modo…” Tom, inquieto, iniziò a far saettare la bacchetta, lampi rossi che aprivano squarci nelle pareti già cadenti. 

“Non ho detto che sarebbe stato facile.” Harry si sedette e iniziò a rivestirsi. Gli indumenti erano in pessimo stato, la camicia ridotta a brandelli. La sistemò sommariamente con la bacchetta, distratto. 

“E poi, naturalmente, ci sei tu. Tu vai preso in considerazione, sopra ogni altra cosa.” Tom incrociò il suo sguardo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ondulati, come constatando un dato di fatto. 

“Io?” chiese, perplesso. 

“Sì, Harry. Se modifichiamo il tempo, cosa succederà? La dimensione da cui provieni scomparirà, e tu smetterai di esistere sotto i miei occhi? Oppure, com’è più probabile, si creerà una frattura fra le due dimensioni, quella in cui la guerra continuerà fino al 1945 e questa? In altre parole, il nostro interferire creerebbe una dimensione temporale parallela, in cui io e te potremo esistere senza problemi. Mi segui?” 

Harry trasalì. L’ultima ipotesi era la più probabile, ma questo implicava forse che lui non sarebbe più potuto tornare nel suo tempo? Non avrebbe più rivisto i suoi amici, li avrebbe lasciati da soli ad affrontare Voldemort! Come avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere, abbandonarli in quel modo? Mentre nella dimensione che abitava e che aveva intenzione di fare propria, Voldemort non sarebbe mai esistito perché c’era Tom... Tom, che avrebbe fermato la guerra per lui, Tom che sarebbe rimasto insieme a lui… per sempre? 

“Mi sta scoppiando il cervello” ammise, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. 

“Poco male, ho già un piano. Altre chiacchiere non ci porteranno a nulla.” Tom gli venne incontro, fulmineo, e Harry pensò che volesse di nuovo inchiodarlo a letto. Invece lo baciò velocemente, un contatto appena accennato di labbra, e gli afferrò il braccio, incidendo con la bacchetta la carne sulla quale spiccava il marchio dei Walburga. “Non mi sono creato dei seguaci per niente. Se intendiamo invadere Numengard, ci serveranno dei rinforzi.” 

Harry non ebbe neanche il tempo di elaborare la cosa, che un gruppo di maghi adolescenti, le divise scure e vari gradi di costernazione dipinti sul viso, si Materializzarono nella Stamberga. Si riunirono in cerchio intorno a loro, come da rituale. Orion Black ruppe il silenzio, sorridendogli amichevolmente. “Abbiamo perso la partita senza di te, Grifondoro ci ha stracciato. Dov’eri finito?” 

Tom sollevò una mano a richiedere attenzione, mentre Abraxas Malfoy, gli occhi grigi pericolosamente assottigliati, passava in rassegna i vestiti sgualciti di Harry, la stanza vuota e il letto sfatto. “Cos’è successo? Perché sei sparito senza avvertirci? E come mai ti sei portato dietro _lui_?” parlò con lo sprezzo tipico del Purosangue, la voce strascicata carica di sottintesi. Avery e Mulciber gli rivolsero uno sguardo ammirato, prima che Tom lo Cruciasse senza neanche usare la bacchetta. Il ragazzo urlò, contorcendosi a terra. 

“Stavo per spiegarvelo, se non fosse stato per la tua interruzione inopportuna.” 

Era tornato il solito Tom Marvolo Riddle, il suo viso una maschera fredda che non tradiva la minima emozione; solo gli occhi erano accesi da uno scintillio febbrile. Percorse la stanza che iniziava ad oscurarsi, lentamente, la luce che si rifletteva sugli zigomi alti. Sembrava più imponente mentre parlava, valutando i suoi seguaci uno a uno, Malfoy ancora prostrato a terra, il viso rosso per la vergogna. 

“Alcune settimane fa sono stato ospite di Gellert Grindelwald, a Numengard. Avendo verificato i miei straordinari poteri e la mia incontaminata ascendenza Slytherin, il mago ha ritenuto opportuno rubarmi la Pietra dell’anello che porto al dito per diritto di nascita, reclamandola per sé per via degli antichi poteri che possiede. Il Vicepreside Dumbledore, quasi nello stesso periodo, ha abbandonato la scuola per unirsi a lui, rinsaldando il legame stretto in gioventù.” 

Un bisbiglio costernato passò tra i ragazzi. 

“Mio padre diceva sempre che Albus Dumbledore era un pervertito amante di maghi oscuri” ritenne opportuno commentare Malfoy, guadagnandosi l’approvazione del resto del gruppo. Harry si mosse, a disagio, mentre Tom lo gratificò di un’occhiata raggelante. 

“Comunque” proseguì, impassibile “ho acquisito informazioni che mi hanno portato a viaggiare per qualche tempo in incognito, nella Londra Babbana. Il regime di Grindelwald crollerà presto: i risultati raggiunti saranno cancellati da decenni di buonismo filo-Babbano, a meno che non agiamo tempestivamente. Cambieremo per sempre il corso della storia: tutti mi riconosceranno come Lord Voldemort, mi vendicherò del misero mago che ha osato sfidarmi e sottrarmi il manufatto magico che mi apparteneva di diritto e ne prenderò il posto. Marceremo verso Numengard prima dell’alba. Mi appoggerete in quest’impresa?” 

La conclusione del suo discorso li colse completamente di sorpresa. Harry vide che Malfoy si tratteneva a stento dal chiedergli se fosse completamente impazzito; gli altri sfoggiavano un’espressione incredula. Lui stesso era più preoccupato di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere: Tom, nel reclamare per sé la gloria e il potere prima del tempo, sembrava assolutamente sincero. Harry non aveva neanche pensato alle sue vere motivazioni: e se avesse contribuito a creare un mostro, alterando il corso del tempo in maniera ancor più catastrofica? Un nuovo Lord Voldemort, più potente e in anticipo sui tempi? Bel casino che avrebbe combinato! 

Black prese la parola, esprimendo il pensiero di molti. 

“Numengard è inespugnabile. Non riusciremo mai a entrarvi, siamo solo in dodici.” 

“Io ci sono entrato, e anche Dumbledore. Non avete forse fiducia in me? Siete tanto vigliacchi da tirarvi indietro non appena si presenta un’occasione per mettervi alla prova? Vi sto offrendo la coppa della gloria, sarete ricordati come eroi…” 

“Certo, perché moriremo! Grindelwald ha la Bacchetta Invincibile, lo sanno tutti” fece notare Malfoy. 

“Sì, ma noi abbiamo qualcosa di più forte.” Tom guardò Harry, che per una volta riuscì a leggerli nella mente e gli porse il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. 

I ragazzi si rivolsero degli sguardi perplessi, sempre più a disagio. 

Tom se lo avvolse intorno e la sua testa fluttuò nel vuoto, mentre gli altri trattenevano il respiro. 

“Abbiamo l’ultimo tassello dell’immortalità. Abbiamo la conoscenza di ciò che accadrà. Noi vinceremo.” 

Tom squadrò l’uomo altissimo, dai lunghi capelli ramati, che gli veniva incontro, preceduto dal suo Patronus in forma di aquila. Era riuscito ad entrare a Numengard in forma animale e ad abbattere i complessi incantesimi che circondavano la fortezza, protetto dal Mantello di Harry. Stava per toccare il proprio marchio, il segnale convenuto per ordinare agli altri di Smaterializzarsi e raggiungerlo, quando il Patronus di Dumbledore l’aveva fermato. 

“Tom! Non sei al sicuro qui. Ti ho visto arrivare dallo Specchio.” 

Il mago era sopraggiunto velocemente: Tom gli aveva scagliato contro un potente incantesimo d’Ostacolo e Albus aveva risposto prontamente, poi aveva alzato le mani. 

“Non sono un tuo nemico. Vengo in pace, lascia che te lo dimostri.” 

Tom abbassò la bacchetta, mentre Albus apriva il palmo a mostrargli una piccola pietra nera. L’altro la afferrò con timore reverenziale e si assicurò d’incastonarla di nuovo nell’anello, poi sospirò, più tranquillo. “Molto bene. Perché ha ignorato i nostri messaggi?” 

“Non volevo mettervi in pericolo. Non saresti dovuto venire, non sei al sicuro.” 

“Ma non mi dica.” Tom alzò gli occhi al cielo, abbracciando con lo sguardo la torre le cui guglie spettrali, simili a dita scheletriche, sembravano protendersi ad artigliarlo. 

“Non mi riferisco soltanto a Gellert, Tom! Accogliendomi non solo come ospite, ma come alleato e… amico intimo, Grindelwald ha abbassato le difese di Numengard, ed ha esteso a me l’Incanto Fidelius. Io sono il Custode segreto della fortezza, e questo significa che…” 

“Che può tradirlo. L’ha già fatto” realizzò Tom, fulmineo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito. Era vero, era un disastro per captare le emozioni degli altri e anche poco interessato ad esse, a meno che non avessero a che fare con Harry. L’uomo davanti a lui era prematuramente invecchiato, distrutto; cerchi neri e profondi gli solcavano gli occhi. 

“Sì. Io ho riflettuto sulle parole di Harry, che mi hanno ricordato la mia natura migliore. Ho visto il cambiamento che ha operato in te e… ho preso una decisione. Un esercito di maghi, Auror, Babbani addestrati allo scopo e creature magiche nostre alleate arriverà presto. La Fortezza cadrà, non ci sarà scampo.” 

Tom si chiese come Dumbledore pensasse di affrontare una battaglia in quelle condizioni: era un uomo spezzato, il corpo squassato dai tremiti, il viso solcato da profonde rughe d’ansia e da lacrime che scorrevano copiose, in silenzio. 

“Harry è al sicuro?” 

“Arriverà presto, con il resto dei miei… amici.” 

“Allora è in pericolo. Dovete andarvene, Tom. Come ti ho detto…” il mago assunse un tono supplichevole. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo con quegli occhi troppo azzurri che trovava tanto difficili da sostenere. Ma lo fece. 

“Harry sarà al sicuro, perché è con me” rispose, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. 

“Non capisci che, ora che avete i due Doni che gli mancano, e che Gellert ha comunque la Bacchetta Invincibile… sarebbe la fine per voi, non esiterebbe a uccidervi pur d’impadronirsi delle Reliquie! E’ l’unica soluzione che gli resta, e voi gliela state offrendo su un piatto d’argento...” 

“Non accadrà” disse Tom, con più determinazione di quanta non ne sentisse. “Voglio fare la differenza. Voglio combattere. Anche Harry lo vuole: la mia guerra è la sua.” 

Più volte, nel corso dei sei anni in cui aveva conosciuto Albus Dumbledore, Tom ne aveva avuto timore o soggezione. Aveva scorto nel viso del mago più anziano disapprovazione, un potere che incuteva paura e che cercava di sminuire, una consapevolezza di ciò che si annidava nel suo cuore oscuro e nella sua mente, che trovava sollievo soltanto nel tramare complotti e nel bisbigliare ai serpenti. Per la prima volta, vide negli occhi dell’altro una comprensione simile a speranza e, forse, lo stesso tipo di rispetto che si riserva a un uguale. 

“Non ti contrasterò in questo. Nonostante tutto, io sono felice che tu abbia… che tu e Harry vi siate trovati.” Albus esitò, prima di porgergli la mano. Tom la strinse con lentezza, soppesandolo con lo sguardo. “Capisco la tua scelta. E tu, capisci la mia?” 

Tom annuì lentamente. “Lei tornerà da Grindelwald. Ed io farò ciò che devo fare.” 

Albus esitò, sul punto di rivelargli qualcos’altro. Poi lo lasciò andare, scosse la testa e si allontanò verso Numengard, verso casa. Verso Gellert. 

* 

“Buongiorno, Albus. Sento il rumore dei tuoi ingranaggi mentali all’opera” Gellert lo baciò lievemente, una mano ad afferrare la Bacchetta di Sambuco. La scintilla insolitamente calda che brillava nei suoi occhi s’intensificò quando approfondì il sorriso. 

“Devo parlarti, Gellert.” 

“Sembra che tu abbia appena deciso di compiere un omicidio” disse l’altro, simulando un tono leggero. Albus non rispose e Gellert alzò lo sguardo su di lui, pensoso. “Avresti potuto uccidermi nel sonno. Stanotte, così come tutte le altre. Ho sentito che ci pensavi. Avresti reso un servigio alla comunità magica e Babbana di tutto il mondo, dal tuo punto di vista.” 

“Cosa stai dicendo, Gellert?” sussurrò Dumbledore, riprendendosi per tempo. “Siamo immortali adesso, lo sai.” 

“Quindi, se scagliassi su di te un Avada Kedavra, per prova, non avresti nulla da ridire.” 

“Fallo.” Albus rimase immobile, continuando a guadarlo negli occhi, mentre Gellert faceva ondeggiare la bacchetta in ampi cerchi, pensoso. 

“Io ti conosco troppo bene, Albus. Provi ancora rimorso per le tue azioni. Anche se mi hai perdonato per Ariana, non è vero che hai perdonato te stesso. Il tuo amore per me è più forte del tuo amor proprio, e questo non è necessariamente positivo.” 

“Cosa vorresti dire?” 

“Lo sai benissimo.” Gellert lo abbracciò, baciandogli la guancia. “Il vero Albus Dumbledore non esiterebbe a provare la Pietra per rivedere sua sorella, quando questa gli viene offerta sul palmo della mano. Ho visto come guardi la Bacchetta: la vorresti per saggiarne i poteri più di quanto potresti mai volerla per farmi del male. Negalo, se ci riesci.” 

“Sto cercando di essere una persona migliore. Te l’ho detto, non mi sento pronto per usare la Pietra. E se è un regalo…” 

“Anche il Mantello che mi hai portato è un regalo, e i Doni sono fatti per essere usati. Gira la Pietra, Albus.” 

“Il fatto è che non l’ho più con me” sussurrò Dumbledore, in tono contrito. Se solo fosse riuscito a guadagnare un po’ di tempo in più, per Tom e Harry… 

“Cosa?” 

“Era un tuo Dono, e ne ho fatto l’uso che credevo migliore. L’ho restituita al legittimo proprietario.” 

“ _Cosa_? Albus, ti avverto, i tuoi giochetti iniziano a irritarmi.” Le sue labbra assunsero una piega sarcastica mentre si avvicinava a lui, ma l’altro notò che non era affatto sorpreso. 

“Siamo ancora in tempo per andarcene, Gellert. Per vivere una vita migliore, lunga e felice. Abbiamo le capacità per farlo. Vivremo almeno altri sessant’anni, forse altri cento, con gli straordinari poteri che abbiamo! Siamo ancora giovani per gli standard magici. Davvero, non devi pagare per ciò che hai fatto più di quanto non debba farlo io. Ti prego, vieni via con me…” Albus lo implorava come mai avrebbe creduto di poter fare. S’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, lo sguardo fisso al pavimento. 

“Lo sai che non me ne andrò.” Gellert si raccolse i capelli dietro la nuca. Un colpo di bacchetta, ed era pronto per la battaglia. “Devo dedurre che il Mantello è un falso e che mi hai sottratto la Pietra? Ma ho ancora la Bacchetta, e non ho tempo per i tuoi melodrammi. Avanti, alzati. Duelliamo.” 

L’incantesimo lo colpì al petto; Albus ne assorbì l’impatto, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione. 

“No” scandì lui, sollevando lo sguardo. 

“Perché?” chiese Gellert, abbassando appena la bacchetta. 

“Conosco il futuro, il ragazzo me l’ha detto. Ti sconfiggerò in un duello magico, condannandoti all’ergastolo a vita.” 

“Cosa… cosa stai dicendo… io non capisco…” Gellert balbettava, spaesato. Ricercò la Legimilanzia con il suo compagno e amante, e Albus non si sottrasse. 

“Ho complottato contro di te per cambiare il futuro. Non ho intenzione di sconfiggerti, Gellert. Non me ne andrò questa volta, non senza di te. Il Ministero della Magia è a conoscenza della tua ubicazione. Ho ordinato alle Strigi e ai Dissennatori di allontanarsi; ho combattuto gli Inferi col fuoco affinché tornassero nelle profondità della terra, alla quale non avrebbero dovuto essere strappati. Quando mi hai accolto nella tua casa in tutti i modi possibili, mi hai esteso l’Incanto Fidelius: io l’ho spezzato. Ho fatto girare la voce che ti ho già sconfitto, che sei in mio potere. Stanno venendo a prenderti, Gellert! La guerra è persa, o lo sarà presto. Un esercito di maghi e Auror di tutti i Paesi ti circonderà e verrà ad accertarsi della situazione, accerchiandoti da tutte le parti. Ippogrifi, Giganti e Centauri sono tutti con loro. Non c’è scampo, Gellert. Non puoi vincere.” 

“Perché mi stai dicendo questo?” chiese l’altro, ostentando un tono tranquillo e distaccato; Albus parve cavarsi ogni parola dal petto. 

“Perché tu possa salvarti. Non voglio che ti accada nulla, volevo solo fermare la guerra... poi mi sono reso conto che non posso sacrificarne il mio unico amore, neanche per il bene di molti. _Per il Bene Superiore_ non funziona, come motto. Numengard cadrà, ma tu non devi per forza cadere con lei. Andiamo via, insieme. O mettiti in salvo tu, ed io resterò qui a spiegare… vedrai, non ti cercheranno, se posso impedirlo…” 

“Smettila, Albus. Non sono un vigliacco. Rimarrò fino alla fine, e tu lo sai. Hai compiuto la tua scelta quando hai scelto di consegnarmi. Forse mi sono sopravvalutato, dopotutto.” Il suo viso era una maschera: non si vedevano altro che lo smeraldo degli occhi, il pallore delle guance, le labbra serrate in una linea dura. “Ti rifiuti di sfidarmi, dunque.” 

“Non ho mai desiderato combatterti.” 

“Potrei ucciderti per il tuo tradimento.” La bacchetta gli tremò fra le mani, mentre osservava il mago distrutto, chino ai suoi piedi. 

“Fallo. Me lo merito, non ho agito quando ero ancora in tempo per fermarti, e ora ti ho tradito. Non so quale dei due pesi sia più insopportabile per la mia coscienza. Perché, nonostante tutto, io ti amo, Gellert Grindelwald.” 

L’altro rimase in silenzio, come dilaniato da una lotta interiore. 

“Non ti concedo la morte” disse infine. “Vivi, e rimani in catene. Ti infliggerò la prigionia alla quale dici di avermi condannato. _Incarceramus_ ” bisbigliò. 

Albus sentì funi invisibili avvolgerlo stretto, e accolse quei lacci come una benedizione. Non avrebbe più dovuto agire, dopotutto. Era ancorato alla terra, sprofondava nel buio. Una fitta nebbia oscurò la sua vista. Vide a stento Gellert Grindelwald che gli dava le spalle e impartiva ordini rauchi e recisi, la bacchetta levata. Poi sopraggiunse il buio, un’oscurità sempre più fitta... 

“ _Fa’ che Harry e Tom siano al sicuro_ ” fu il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di accogliere le tenebre. 

* 

“Grindelwald sta rafforzando le difese della Fortezza. Dobbiamo affrettarci ad entrare” disse Tom a Harry. Il cielo era solcato da lampi d’incantesimi; creature simili a uccelli scuri fendevano l’aria, emettendo alte grida. Tom aveva creato un cerchio protettivo per i suoi seguaci. Si chiese fino a quando avrebbe potuto reggere. 

“No” Harry scosse la testa. “Se ci cattura tutti e due prenderà entrambi i Doni, e allora sarà la fine.” 

Tom annuì. “Hai ragione. Io sconfiggerò Grindelwald e gli prenderò la Bacchetta. Vi farò entrare poi.” 

“Sei impazzito? Dumbledore ha detto che sta per arrivare un esercito” disse Harry, attirandosi un’occhiata scandalizzata da parte di Black, perché osava parlarle in quel modo al loro capo. “ _Dumbledore_! Se ha scelto di rimanere con lui, è sicuramente in pericolo” disse Harry, pensieroso. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Un lampo argenteo, e un cervo eruppe dalla bacchetta, galoppando a grandi balzi verso la fortezza. “Lo troverà, se ha bisogno di aiuto. Comunque, Tom, non c’è bisogno che lo affronti da solo. Grindelwald cadrà comunque.” 

“Spossato, snervato e sconfitto dopo aver duellato da solo contro centinaia, forse migliaia di oppositori. Morirà da eroe, e nessuno sarà ricordato per averlo vinto! Io voglio esserlo.” Tom levò in alto la bacchetta di tasso, verso le alte finestre illuminate a giorno; fuochi spettrali rischiaravano la notte. 

“Non è il momento di pensare alla gloria” disse Harry, guardandolo con un’ombra di delusione, che non celava del tutto l’ansia che provava per lui. “Non andare.” 

“Salverò molte vite, se lo sconfiggo prima che l’esercito sopraggiunga. Non credi che valga un tentativo?” chiese Tom, accennando un sorriso. 

“Non è per gli altri che lo fai, ma per te stesso.” 

Lucius Malfoy sbuffò, contrariato. “Noi quale parte avremmo, in tutto questo?” 

“Basta discutere” ordinò Riddle, imperiosamente. “Avanti, Harry, dammi il Mantello. Conosco la Fortezza, so come entrare.” 

“No!” 

“Non fare l’imbecille, adesso! Stiamo perdendo del tempo prezioso.” Tom lo strattonò per i vestiti, cercando di tirarglielo via. 

“Ma cos’è, un duello alla Babbana?” Abraxas, indispettito, puntò la bacchetta contro la schiena di Harry, bisbigliando una Cruciatus. Tom la deviò e rispose con uno Schiantesimo così potente da causargli una commozione cerebrale. 

“Osa ancora toccarlo e…” 

“Attento!” gridò Orion Black, ma era troppo tardi. 

Un’ombra fulminea, una creatura di luce e tenebra, scese su di loro, ghermì Harry e il Mantello e si Smaterializzò. Quando Tom riaprì gli occhi, tutti i Walburga giacevano a terra, presumibilmente privi di sensi. 

“Mi hai appena dichiarato guerra, Gellert Grindelwald” bisbigliò Tom, marciando solo e determinato verso la Fortezza. 

* 

“Harry Evans, il ragazzo che vede il futuro. Il pupillo di Dumbledore e il legittimo proprietario del Mantello! Inutile dire che ero ansioso di fare la tua conoscenza” disse Gellert Grindelwald in tono discorsivo, puntandogli la bacchetta alla gola. 

“Scusami se non posso dire altrettanto” articolò Harry, con voce soffocata. I fedeli elfi domestici l’avevano condotto nei sotterranei, legandolo con funi strettissime e dolorose come fruste, che gli stavano aprendo squarci di sangue contro la pelle sensibile. Gli avevano tolto quasi tutti i vestiti e Harry rabbrividiva alla luce verde delle torce, sotto lo sguardo del Mago Oscuro che con una mano accarezzava il Mantello. 

“Posso capire perché Tom Riddle si sia interessato a te… oh, non serve che cerchi di nascondermi che ha la Pietra, Dumbledore me l’ha detto. Avrei potuto prendergliela, ma così avrei perso la possibilità di fare una piacevole conversazione con te e di sfidarlo. Le tue urla lo attireranno da me.” 

Il Mago Oscuro era completamente folle, reso cieco ed esaltato da un’orgogliosa disperazione, realizzò Harry, scosso dai brividi. “Lo sai che tutto è perduto. Tom ha detto che il Mantello e la Pietra non funzionano come la Bacchetta, non puoi prenderli con la violenza! Il legittimo proprietario deve cederteli spontaneamente.” 

“E lo farà” disse Gellert, sorridendo pericolosamente “quando l’unica alternativa sarà quella di vederti morire davanti ai suoi occhi.” 

“A Tom non interesso” cercò di dire Harry, contorcendosi alle fitte di dolore che s’irradiavano lungo la sua schiena. “Per lui è solo un gioco.” 

“Ma davvero.” L'altro continuava a sorridere. Gli premette la bacchetta contro le scapole, e Harry si sentì attraversare da un dolore bruciante. Non riuscì a reprimere un urlo. Sentì la mano dell’altro, forte e nodosa, toccargli un ginocchio e risalirgli la coscia. 

“No… lasciami… presto sarai circondato e sconfitto, è tutto inutile quello che fai…” Harry tremava incontrollabilmente. Aveva paura, adesso. Sentiva l’altro, vicino a lui, che vibrava di potere e di rabbia, qualcosa che non si poteva umanamente concepire. Aveva imparato a leggere Tom, aveva bramato il suo tocco senza pensarci. Ora si trovava al cospetto di una mente molto più fredda e di una volontà più malvagia, sconvolta dalla furia di che teme una sconfitta. 

Harry era terrorizzato, e Gellert lo sapeva. Continuava ad accarezzarlo, con attenzione, costante e senza fretta, senza mostrare alcuna emozione per il disagio che gli causava. 

“Dimmi, com’è portarselo a letto sapendo che non riuscirai mai a cambiarlo, che amerà sempre e solo se stesso?” 

“Lasciami… è di te che stai parlando, non di Tom, non t’interessa…” 

“Al contrario, lui m’interessa molto. Avrei dovuto ucciderlo quando ho capito che rappresentava una minaccia, ma ho pensato che potesse essere interessante giocarci un po’. Mi devi ringraziare, era un pezzo di legno, finché non mi è saltato addosso. Gli è bastata una mia carezza... forse gli basterebbe anche adesso, per darmi tutto ciò che voglio…” Gellert bisbigliava, rapito, mentre le scariche di dolore continuavano ad abbattersi su Harry. Urlava, ma la cosa che odiava di più, la cosa davvero insopportabile, era che non la smettesse di toccarlo, fissandolo con quegli occhi verdi così simili eppure così diversi dai propri. 

“Non avete fatto nulla, Tom ha detto…” 

“Tom non mente, non è vero? La Pietra me l’ha data di sua spontanea volontà, le persone sono tanto semplici da manipolare... anche lui lo è. Sapevo che ti avrebbe portato qui, così come sapevo che Albus mi avrebbe tradito.” 

“Eppure sei rimasto” soffiò Harry. Se continuava a quel ritmo, sarebbe svenuto presto. Gellert sembrò intuirlo e abbassò la bacchetta, in attesa. 

“Parlami del futuro. Albus ha detto che sarò sconfitto.” 

“Infatti è così, dovresti credergli.” 

“Si riferiva a un duello che non avverrà, perché sono io ad aver imprigionato lui.” Grindelwald si godette l’attimo di spaesamento che aveva provocato in Harry. “Sei venuto qui per cambiare le carte in tavola, senza sapere il rischio che correvi. Forse non sai come funziona il tempo, ragazzo? Non puoi cambiarlo, a meno di non creare un altro mondo: un’utopia che neanche un idealista come me ha mai cercato di raggiungere.” Scosse la testa, e a tradimento conficcò la bacchetta nel collo di Harry. Un rivolo di sangue zampillò dalla sua gola, inondandogli la cassa toracica. 

“Avanti, chiama Tom. Chiamalo, o morirai fra atroci torture.” 

“No” Harry gemette. “Tu… sadico folle… bastardo…” 

“Non farmi guadagnare gli appellativi che mi riservi.” 

Harry era terrorizzato, sudori freddi che gli correvano lungo la schiena, mischiandosi al terrore e al sangue. Sentì di nuovo le sue mani su di lui, invadenti, dalla presa ferrea. 

“No… no, no, basta…” 

“Ho detto: _chiamalo_.” 

La mano dalle lunghe dita si protese a sfiorargli la fronte, accarezzandogli i ricci incollati di sudore. Il dolore esplose in lui violento, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa, quando gli puntò la bacchetta contro la cicatrice, pronunciando un incantesimo a lui sconosciuto. 

“ _Horcrux_ ” bisbigliò Gellert, scuotendo la testa, in preda a un timore quasi reverenziale. “Ma l’anima del ragazzo è integra…” 

“Tom!” urlò infine Harry, incapace di trattenersi più a lungo... 

Colpi di bacchetta, un vortice confuso di grida, lampi rossi e fumo... 

“Sono qui, Harry” arrivò forte e chiara la voce di Tom. Harry non era mai stato più felice di sentirla. 

“Dammi la Pietra di tua volontà, ragazzo, e non gli farò alcun male” disse Grindelwald. 

“Sfidami. Vinci, e sarà tua. Lo sai cosa succederà, se perdi” gridò Tom, e Harry si chiese come potesse ridere in una situazione del genere, come se fosse il padrone del mondo. 

Perse i sensi. Quando rinvenne, si accorse di essere disteso sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue, probabilmente il proprio. Era libero, Tom doveva averlo liberato dai lacci. Poco distanti, i due maghi lottavano ancora in un duello serrato, vicinissimi, la potenza e la rapidità degli incantesimi troppo difficili da seguire con gli occhi. La loro forza faceva tremare le pareti costruite in pietra millenaria; dall'esterno provenivano rumori sordi e grida, echi di una battaglia in corso o forse, solo di un’invasione su larga scala. 

“Sono più potente di te, Grindelwald. Avresti dovuto capirlo da subito. Dopotutto, ti ho rubato il primato per un motivo. _Expelliarmus_!” gridò Riddle. 

“Tom, attento!” gemette Harry, cercando di raggiungere la propria bacchetta. Aveva lasciato scoperto il fianco nella foga della battaglia, una mancanza che Gellert sfruttò a suo vantaggio. 

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” 

I due incantesimi si scontrarono in un’alta parabola, finché Grindelwald non interruppe il contatto con un guizzo felino. La maledizione si ritorse contro Harry, che cercava di raggiungere Tom per proteggerlo, sanguinante e privo di bacchetta... Tom si ritrovò con la Bacchetta di Sambuco in mano, Harry che giaceva ai suoi piedi, inequivocabilmente privo di vita. Grindelwald si Smaterializzò in fretta, senza che lui avesse la presenza di spirito di fermarlo... 

Tom avvertì il fantasma di un dolore staccarsi da lui, privandolo delle proprie facoltà per parecchi istanti. 

“Harry!” gemette, appoggiandogli la testa contro il suo petto. Si accorse di stringere ancora la Bacchetta di Sambuco, le unghie che gli si erano conficcate a sangue nella carne. “ _Innerva_! Sei la Bacchetta Invincibile, ti ho appena vinto! Sei mia, e devi funzionare! Funziona, funziona, cazzo…” 

Tom si accasciò a terra, incurante della pozza di sangue e delle lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso. Harry non poteva morire e abbandonarlo, _non poteva_ e basta. Non come sua madre, che aveva scelto di non amarlo; non come suo padre e i suoi nonni che erano morti con disprezzo e incredulità negli occhi. Non lui, non Harry, che lo amava, perché era vero, l’aveva sentito che era vero, gliel’aveva promesso, che non l’avrebbe lasciato, e semplicemente _non poteva_ … 

La sua mano afferrò il vuoto in un gesto di rabbia, solo che non era il vuoto. Era un Mantello finemente lavorato, intessuto di fili d'argento. Il Mantello di Harry. E Tom aveva ancora il proprio anello al dito. “I Doni” bisbigliò, sgranando gli occhi. “Sono il Padrone dei Doni. Augurati che funzionino, Grindelwald, altrimenti…” la voce gli si spezzò, mentre faceva girare la pietra una, due, tre volte, lo sguardo fisso sul corpo esanime sotto di lui. “Harry! Non puoi farmi questo, non…” Gli mancava l’aria, mentre continuava a girare l’anello, singhiozzando. “Me l’avevi giurato, Harry! Non puoi lasciarmi, non te lo permetto, hai capito?” 

“Non ti lascio, Tom” gli rispose Harry, spalancando gli occhi verdi su di lui. Il suo viso pallido ed esangue fu rischiarato da un debole sorriso. “Adesso puoi smetterla di gridare tanto?” 

Tom lo baciò a lungo, premendoselo contro il petto. “Sì. Sì, certo, Harry. Tutto quello che vuoi.” 

* 

Albus vide il cervo argenteo accorrere in suo aiuto. 

“Grazie, Harry” bisbigliò, riscuotendosi dal proprio torpore. Si trovava in un sotterraneo dal quale non credeva di poter uscire, se non per la volontà di colui che lo teneva prigioniero. Ma non importava. Forse poteva ancora fare ciò che andava fatto. 

Fanny la Fenice accorse a un suo richiamo; una sua lacrima, e fu di nuovo libero. Gli aveva portato un libro, facendogli luce con una piccola scintilla di fuoco che aveva prodotto dal becco. 

“E grazie anche a te, mia cara amica.” Strappò una pagina, e iniziò a scrivere febbrilmente. Appellò il proprio specchio magico e controllò la situazione. Vide Tom chino su Harry, una mano sull’anello e un’espressione che conosceva fin troppo bene a stravolgergli il volto: era la stessa che avrebbe voluto vedere, almeno una volta, sul viso di Gellert. Si assicurò che il ragazzo aprisse gli occhi, e passò oltre. Sarebbe stato in ottime mani, per il momento. 

Vide Gellert Grindelwald, armato di una bacchetta che non era quella di Sambuco, tenere testa a un esercito di assedianti di tutte le specie e nazionalità. Soltanto gli elfi domestici e alcune Strigi erano rimasti al suo fianco. 

“Non ho molto tempo” bisbigliò Albus, aprendo il libro e incantandolo sapientemente, prima di affidare un messaggio cifrato alle sue pagine. 

Gellert entrò alcuni minuti dopo, come aveva previsto. Lo specchio e il libro erano stati riposti, la lettera nascosta contro il suo petto. 

“Hai combattuto valorosamente, anche senza Bacchetta Invincibile.” 

Gellert fece scorrere lo sguardo su Albus, privo di catene e apparentemente libero di andarsene da lì, se lo avesse voluto. “Sapevi che mi sarei rifugiato qui” disse, le pupille dilatate nell’oscurità. 

“Già. E tu sapevi che avresti perso. Lo sapevi fin dall’inizio, ma sei stato troppo orgoglioso per fermarti.” 

“Alla fine di tutto, Albus” replicò Gellert, sorridendo con una punta di autoironia, “quello che davvero mi manda fuori di me è che Riddle mi abbia sconfitto. Lo ritieni davvero più potente di me?” 

“I vostri talenti sono diversi, ma si compensano. Non è nei vostri poteri che devi cercare la risposta.” Gellert lo invitò a continuare. “Lo sai cos’è stato, a fare la differenza. Lui lottava per proteggere il suo amore. Tu, per te stesso.” Abbassò la voce a un sussurro, gli occhi umidi. 

“Come sei romantico, Albus, anche in questi ultimi momenti.” Gellert si gettò i capelli dorati all’indietro. Sembravano più scuri, incrostati di sporco e di sangue, così come i suoi vestiti. 

“Non è forse per romanticismo che sei venuto a dirmi addio, Gellert?” 

“Lo ammetto, Albus. Sono abbastanza coraggioso da affrontare un’orda di nemici senza considerare di scappare, ma così vigliacco da non poter lasciare questo mondo senza un ultimo bacio.” 

Gellert gli si avvicinò, ma fu Albus a colmare la distanza tra loro e a poggiare le labbra su quelle dell’altro, salate e con una punta di amaro, suggendole disperatamente come se volesse annegarvi dentro. L’altro ricambiò il bacio e si staccò con lentezza, per prendere un lungo respiro. Sembrava che gli costasse fatica. 

“E’ un peccato che abbiamo trascorso tanto poco tempo insieme. Mi pento di questo. Ma non mi pento di queste ultime settimane con te, né delle vite che ho preso, né degli ideali che ho perseguito, alcuni dei quali ho raggiunto. Mi dispiace terribilmente di aver perso, questo sì.” Ancora quel sorriso allegro, contagioso, che rischiarava le tenebre più fitte. Un sorriso che avrebbe sciolto perfino la morte, quando se la fosse trovata davanti. 

“Gellert… non devi più fingere…” mormorò Albus. 

“Mi piace come assapori le mie labbra come se fossero miele, la porta del Paradiso. Ho sempre adorato i tuoi baci…” disse l’amante, come perso in un sogno, le dita affondate tra i suoi capelli, il respiro ancora indugiante tra le sue labbra. 

“Sai benissimo che non ci sarà il Paradiso, ad attenderci. Come io so che sto suggendo veleno dalle tue labbra, Gellert.” 

“ _Lo sapevi_.” Un’ombra di costernazione passò nei suoi occhi, poi approfondì il sorriso e lo abbracciò stretto. “Devi amarmi davvero molto.” 

Albus annuì, cercando di ritrovare la voce. “Le tue pupille sono già dilatate, i tuoi battiti si fanno più deboli, i tuoi respiri più corti. Presto la stessa cosa succederà a me.” 

“Belladonna. Una scelta appropriata, non trovi? Volevo avere il tempo di salutarti, di essere padrone dei miei ultimi istanti. Ma ora che sento la morte avvicinarsi, io…” la sua voce s’incrinò, e per la prima volta Albus vide autentiche lacrime mischiarsi al suo sorriso. “Ho paura, Albus. Non credo di aver mai conosciuto la paura, fino a questo momento.” 

“Ci sono cose peggiori della morte, Gellert. Preferisco accoglierla insieme a te, piuttosto che passare una vita senza di te” bisbigliò dolcemente, cullandolo tra le sue braccia e facendogli appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto. Gli accarezzò i capelli per calmarlo, come se fosse un bambino bisognoso di cure, appena risvegliatosi da un incubo. 

“Albus… ti prego, credimi.” La sua voce gli arrivò soffocata dalla stoffa dei vestiti, o forse dalla paura. “Non ti ho mentito. Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato, è solo che…” 

“E’ solo che ami te stesso di più. Lo so, Gellert, l’ho sempre saputo. Non posso umanamente fartene una colpa.” Albus lo strinse più forte, mentre l’amante si lasciava andare a una serie di singhiozzi sordi, senza ritegno. “Shh. Resterò qui finché non ti spegnerai tra le mie braccia. Conterò i respiri che mi separano dal raggiungerti. Affronteremo insieme quest’ultima avventura.” 

“Io… non mi pento… di nulla” ripeté ancora Gellert, ostinato, come se volesse convincersene una volta per tutte. 

“Neanch’io. Non mi pento di averti amato, né di averti tradito, né di morire al tuo fianco. Ora dormi, Gellert. Vedrai, non c’è da aver paura. Non te ne accorgerai nemmeno.” 

Lo cullò dolcemente; Gellert si aggrappava a lui, frenetico, come a voler trattenere a forza i pochi, fuggitivi istanti di vita rimasti. Albus gli baciò le lacrime, assaggiando ancora le sue labbra avvelenate, e cercò gli occhi verdi, che si fissarono nei suoi. La stretta di lui venne meno, e gli reclinò la testa in grembo. Si era spento in silenzio, lo sguardo aperto e vulnerabile. Albus gli chiuse gli occhi con dita tremanti e gli incrociò le braccia al petto; gli ripulì i vestiti con la bacchetta e gli lisciò i capelli con le dita, poi si distese accanto a lui, nella stessa posizione, pensando allo spettacolo che avrebbe trovato chi avesse aperto la cella: i corpi dei due maghi più grandi che il mondo avrebbe mai ricordato, apparentemente nemici, adagiati l'uno sull'altro. Con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano, estrasse la pergamena e la stese come un velo tra di loro, i caratteri sfocati che si confondevano ai suoi occhi. 

_Io, Albus Dumbledore, seguo volontariamente nella morte il mio compagno e amante, Gellert Grindelwald, dopo averlo lungamente amato in vita. Lascio tutti i miei averi alla scuola di Hogwarts, tranne per il libro “Le fiabe di Beda il Bardo”, che affido a Tom Marvolo Riddle, affinché possa guidarlo nel suo cammino. Demando il verdetto a un Giudice più alto, che peserà sulla bilancia le nostre azioni. Accolgo la morte che ho scelto nella speranza di un futuro migliore, in cui la quantità di libertà e amore che doniamo e riceviamo superi di gran lunga quella della prigionia e dell’odio, ai quali condanniamo noi stessi._

_A. P. W. B. D._

Sentì lo spirito vitale lasciare il suo fragile corpo, mentre la porta dei sotterranei veniva assaltata. I suoi occhi si spensero, contemplando il viso immobile dell’amato. 

Aveva sedici anni, i capelli dorati dal sole, le labbra rosse come fragole. Era estate, ed entrambi ridevano abbracciati, nessun peso se non le ali dei loro sogni. In fondo, la morte era soltanto un’altra porta da attraversare. Una porta dietro alla quale, se Albus fosse stato più fortunato di quanto meritava, avrebbe trovato lui. 

_Non temere più nulla, Gellert._ _Sto arrivando._


	9. Capitolo VIII [FINE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra è finita, ma Tom affronta una decisione straziante; le due dimensioni temporali, per un attimo, convergono...

**Capitolo VIII**

“ _Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone,_

_I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One._

_I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.”_ (Promessa di matrimonio delle Highlands) 

Harry scottava. Le ferite che gli aveva inferto Grindelwald si rimarginavano lentamente, troppo, tanto che Tom si chiedeva se sarebbero mai guarite. Era debole, come se ogni movimento gli causasse dolore. E, quel che era più inquietante, la cicatrice era scomparsa dalla sua fronte, una distesa bianca che sempre più spesso, nel cuore della notte, stillava gocce di sudore. 

Tom non capiva. Odiava non capire le cose, a maggior ragione se si trattava di Harry. Non aveva dedicato un pensiero alla Bacchetta di Sambuco: la teneva con sé, insieme a quella di tasso, ma sperimentarne i poteri era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. La fortezza di Numengard era stata riconvertita in una via di mezzo tra un quartier generale degli Alleati e uno ospedale da campo. Le vittime della furia di Grindelwald erano numerose, tanto che le ampie stanze del castello non bastavano quasi a ospitarle. Il Mago Oscuro si era tolto la vita insieme a Dumbledore, e Tom non aveva provato nulla nell’apprenderlo, se non un vago fastidio per non essere stato lui a finirlo. Anche adesso, il suo solo pensiero gli trasmetteva una rabbia cieca: rivedeva lo sguardo di Harry, terrorizzato come non l’aveva mai visto, lui così scioccamente coraggioso e impulsivo in ogni situazione, e le mani di Grindelwald che correvano sul suo corpo insanguinato… Harry era suo e nessuno doveva permettersi di toccarlo, di fargli del male, di… 

“Tom.” Si voltò di scatto, accorgendosi di aver stretto la mano di Harry con forza, tanto da lasciargli dei segni. Era pallido e respirava a fatica; anche la scorsa notte il suo sonno non era stato tranquillo. Orion Black lo fissava, rimandandogli uno sguardo altrettanto preoccupato. “Il nostro Primo Ministro è qui. Vuole vederti subito.” 

“Non ho tempo. Devo occuparmi di Harry.” 

“Ci sono i Medimaghi e gli elfi domest…” Orion alzò le mani non appena vide la sua espressione. “Davvero, dovresti riposare” continuò, esitante. “Sono due giorni che non lo lasci un attimo… si è svegliato anche prima, no? Vedrai che starà bene, ha solo bisogno di riposo.” 

Tom annuì a quel maldestro tentativo di consolazione, ma non si mosse dal suo fianco. Soltanto poche settimane prima, l’idea di aver bisogno di essere consolato per qualcosa, per _qualcuno_ , gli sarebbe sembrata talmente inconcepibile da Cruciare chiunque avesse osato suggerirla, pensò, con distacco. Non gliene importava: contava solo Harry, il suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava, i suoi occhi che si sarebbero fissati su di lui al risveglio. Avrebbe sorriso nel trovarlo lì. No, non poteva andarsene… 

“Verranno a cercarti per un interrogatorio formale, se non ci vai! E’ meglio che senti cosa vuole, rimarrò io con lui.” 

Tom infine si alzò, riluttante. Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva il Ministro della Magia. Quando i suoi seguaci avevano ripreso i sensi, si erano uniti alla battaglia, facendo del loro meglio per conquistarsi la loro parte di gloria. Da quel che aveva capito, Malfoy era andato in giro a sbandierare che era stato Tom a sconfiggere Grindelwald, sostenendo che l’aveva visto personalmente attaccarlo prima che l’esercito nemico arrivasse a circondarlo. Fece un rapido incantesimo, si assicurò che la Bacchetta Invincibile fosse visibile e rintracciabile solo per il legittimo proprietario e uscì, non senza aver scoccato a Harry un bacio sulla guancia tiepida. 

“Tornerò presto” mormorò, ignorando la faccia costernata di Black. 

Era esattamente come si era aspettato, e ancora peggio. Il Primo Ministro Norrell sarebbe potuto passare per Babbano senza grande sforzo; lo stesso Tom l’avrebbe scambiato per un direttore di banca o qualcosa del genere. Sospettava che la collaborazione con il governo non-magico richiedesse simili espedienti, ma gli bastò un’occhiata per decidere che l’uomo che aveva davanti, i capelli brizzolati e il viso serio e compunto come se avesse appena partecipato a un funerale, avrebbe avuto serie difficoltà perfino a lanciare un semplice Schiantesimo. 

“Lei continua ad affermare di non sapere nulla sui fatti riguardanti la morte di Albus Dumbledore e Gellert Grindelwald, signor Riddle?” 

“Sì, e continuerò ad affermarlo anche tutte le altre volte in cui insisterà nel ripetere la domanda” ribatté Tom, con calma glaciale. 

“Mi dà l’idea di un tipo perseverante, in effetti. Quindi non è stato lei a sconfiggere Grindelwald?” 

“Grindelwald si è tolto la vita insieme al suo amante. Lo sanno tutti” commentò, laconico. 

“Gettare discredito sulla morte di Albus Dumbledore non sarebbe appropriato…” l’uomo si tormentò il pizzetto, assorto. “E’ meglio che il mondo ricordi che sia stato lui a sconfiggerlo, dopo aver finto di essergli amico, non crede?” 

“Credo che il Vicepreside Dumbledore abbia costruito la propria vita sulla menzogna. La sua morte è stata chiarificatrice, un gesto con il quale rivendicare la propria posizione e fare ammenda per il passato. Se opterà per questa versione dei fatti, infangherà la sua memoria.” 

“Che strano: dai suoi compagni ho appreso che lei e Dumbledore eravate… per usare un eufemismo… non in buoni rapporti.” 

“Ci sono state delle divergenze di opinione tra noi” ammise Tom. “Ma abbiamo trovato un punto d’incontro, alla fine. Ora, se vuole scusarmi…” fece per alzarsi, ma l’altro lo bloccò con un gesto della mano. 

“Ho un problema piuttosto serio, signor Riddle. Vede, la Bacchetta Invincibile, che si diceva di proprietà di Grindelwald, non è stata trovata.” 

“Sarà stata una leggenda. Se avesse avuto una Bacchetta Invicibile, sarebbe ancora vivo.” 

“Ma sul suo corpo non è stata ritrovata nessuna bacchetta.” 

Tom sospirò. Era davvero stanco di quel gioco. “Vuole che le mostri la mia?” chiese, in tono mellifluo. 

“Mi faciliterebbe le cose.” Il Primo Ministro sorrise e allungò la mano, fiducioso. 

“ _Imperio_ ” sussurrò Tom. Era davvero stanco di quel gioco. Osservò spassionatamente gli occhi grigi del Ministro farsi vitrei e opachi. “Grindelwald non ha mai avuto una Bacchetta Invincibile. Smetterà di indagare sull’argomento. Dumbledore si è tolto la vita insieme a lui perché… perché lo amava, ed è questo che passerà alla storia. Ora lei deve occuparsi di far cessare al più presto la guerra Babbana.” 

“Ho già contattato l’Altro Ministro in tal senso… le trattative di pace sono ben avviate. Il Regime nazista è crollato in Germania, gli Stati nemici si sono arresi.” 

“Molto bene, si dia da fare. Se non c’è altro…” Un altro guizzo di bacchetta, e il Ministro tornò in sé, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso. 

“In effetti, c’è un’ultima cosa. Dumbledore doveva esserle affezionato più di quanto pensasse. E’ stato l’unico studente al quale abbia lasciato qualcosa nel suo testamento. Ha idea del perché?” 

“Dovevo ricordargli qualcuno” mormorò Tom, improvvisamente all’erta. 

Gli porse un libro dalla copertina chiara, inciso in runico: al margine recava il simbolo dei Doni. Represse un brivido e gli voltò le spalle, ansioso di andare a controllare Harry. 

Lo nascose in uno dei numerosi passaggi segreti della Fortezza, un ingranaggio nascosto in un cunicolo di un corridoio pieno di spifferi, ai piani più alti, in cui faceva tanto freddo che era ancora disabitato, nonostante l'affollamento. Scese le scale, indifferente al viavai di maghi, creature magiche e infermiere che sciamavano affaccendati da tutte le parti. 

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aprire il libro, e presto. Forse ne andava della vita di Harry. Tuttavia, qualcosa, un presentimento che sentiva scorrere nel sangue, lo bloccava. Dumbledore era stato sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, prima di salutarlo per raggiungere il compagno, ma aveva esitato. Aveva scelto di tacere e, quale motivazione avesse avuto per farlo, non poteva essere positiva. 

Era impossibile che Harry non guarisse, maledizione! Lui, Tom, era il Padrone della Morte: era riuscito a riportarlo in vita dopo un _Avada Kedavra..._ per quale motivo continuava a stare male? Strinse i pugni ed espirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi. Harry non doveva vederlo in quello stato, o avrebbe sospettato che qualcosa non andava. Si sarebbe rimesso, sì, sarebbe tornato tutto a posto. Non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno del libro. 

“Tom!” Harry sorrise appena lo vide. L’amante lo abbracciò rapidamente e premette le labbra sulle sue. 

“Ci sono altri pazienti” bisbigliò lui, sorridendo a sua volta per celare il dolore che quel contatto gli aveva provocato. Si sentiva spossato, oltre la stanchezza fisica. Era come se gli fossero diventate le ossa di vetro, troppo fragili per sostenere qualcosa di complesso e concreto come il suo corpo. Aveva l’orribile sensazione di perdere la presa sulla realtà, di perdere addirittura energie e consistenza, come se una forza maligna lo stesse divorando pian piano; negli incubi, vedeva una clessidra che girava lenta ma inesorabile, senza tregua. Si guardò intorno, girando il collo a fatica. Non erano soli nel corridoio che era stato adibito a un reparto di pronto soccorso; sentiva il tossire e il raspare degli altri pazienti, i Medimaghi che andavano e venivano. 

“Andiamo, ti porto via” disse Tom. 

“Non puoi…” 

“Posso fare quello che voglio. Ho bisogno di stare da solo con te.” 

Tom lo prese in braccio con estrema delicatezza, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse leggero. La camera di Grindelwald era l’unica rimasta libera: nessuno osava entrarci, la sua presenza era ancora troppo forte perché perfino la morte potesse sconfiggerla. 

“Non voglio stare qui dentro” disse Harry, rabbrividendo nonostante il camino acceso. Tom lo depose sul letto, cercando le sue labbra. 

“Ci sono io, adesso. Non devi preoccuparti di niente.” 

“Non sei arrabbiato con me?” Era incredulo, timoroso nella sua timida speranza. Non poteva essere Tom, era così… preoccupato. Così _gentile_. Harry pensò che avrebbe voluto ammalarsi più spesso, solo per vederlo in quel modo. 

“Perché mai dovrei esserlo?” Tom si stese accanto a lui, una mano tra i suoi capelli. 

“Per questo” disse, premendogli la mano contro la fronte liscia, una distesa piana senza alcun rilievo. “La cicatrice è sparita.” 

“Sì, ho visto. Non sei più un mio Horcrux, la tua morte deve aver cancellato la maledizione. Oppure…” 

“Oppure è sparita perché tu non diventerai più Lord Voldemort.” 

“Già. Ci sei riuscito, dovresti esserne felice.” Tom gli scompigliò i capelli e sorrise, un lieve incurvarsi di labbra che gli fece perdere qualche battito. 

“Ma tu no! Voglio dire… non sono più un pezzo della tua anima. Non ti dà fastidio?” Harry si aggrappò a lui, cercando le sue braccia e guardandolo negli occhi scuri. Poteva leggerlo più facilmente, adesso, ma era sempre difficile. Credeva che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma su quello non gli stava mentendo. Lui, Harry, non gli apparteneva più, e forse le cose sarebbero cambiate tra loro… 

“La tua anima è mia, e anche la mia anima è tua.” Tom ricambiò l’abbraccio, sussurrandogli all’orecchio. “Questo neanche la morte potrà cambiarlo. Noi ci apparteniamo da sempre, e io non ti lascerò andar via.” 

“E tu? Hai intenzione di lasciarmi?” 

L’altro gli prese il viso tra le mani, lievemente perplesso. “Dove vuoi che vada? Tu sei qui.” 

“Sei il Padrone della Morte. Hai sconfitto Grindelwald… hai un avvenire più grande, più potente di quello che ti spettava… che saresti stato come Vold…” Non riuscì a finire, il respiro gli si strozzò in gola. Tossì, il petto squassato dalle convulsioni e le ferite appena rimarginate che tornavano ad aprirsi. 

“Stai fermo. Ci penso io. Harry, guardami.” Gli pose una mano sul torace, mentre con l’altro braccio gli sollevava la testa a guardarlo. “Respira” gli ordinò, in tono perentorio. Harry si fissò nel suo sguardo di onice, determinato, e prese un profondo respiro prima di tossire di nuovo. 

“Bene. Ancora.” 

Respirò di nuovo, più agevolmente, mentre Tom lo sosteneva. Appena si fu calmato, lo vide Appellare la Bacchetta di Sambuco e darsi da fare intorno a lui, recitando incantesimi di Guarigione e preparando pozioni. 

“Questo ti rimetterà in sesto.” 

“Non è quello che prendo di solito” esitò Harry, fissando la sostanza poco invitante che Tom aveva creato in soli pochi minuti. 

“Bevi” disse, avvicinandogli il bicchiere alle labbra. “Ti farà bene.” 

Harry obbedì con qualche smorfia: non era poi tanto sicuro di volerlo come infermiere. 

“Hai mangiato?” s’informò Tom. 

“Sì… prima.” In realtà non riusciva a mandare giù niente, ma nessuno vi aveva badato. 

“Uhm” fece l’altro, con aria scettica. 

“Tom… Dumbledore e... _lui_ , sono morti, vero?” chiese, cercando di contenere il tremito nella voce. 

“Sì. Non c’è più nulla da temere, Grindelwald non può più farti del male.” 

“Com’è successo?” Harry pensò ad Albus Dumbledore, che non sarebbe più diventato Preside: i suoi capelli non sarebbero diventati bianchi e gli occhi, azzurri e perforanti anche se segnati da profonde rughe, non si sarebbero mai più fissati su di lui, come se gli leggesse attraverso. 

“Si sono avvelenati. Insieme.” 

Harry rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi non ce la fece più: doveva dirlo, doveva dar fondo a tutto ciò che provava, anche a costo di piangere davanti a lui. “Come faceva ad amarlo? Io non…” la sua voce si ruppe di nuovo. 

Tom si stese accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, facendo attenzione alle costole doloranti. “Non credo che tu l’abbia visto nella sua forma migliore. Comunque, sei tu l’esperto in materia.” Gli sorrideva, le mani che percorrevano i suoi capelli, i polpastrelli che tracciavano sentieri lungo le sue guance. “Su come si ama un mostro.” 

Harry lo guardò senza capire, prima di realizzare che Tom si stava riferendo a se stesso. “Tu _non sei_ un mostro” protestò, con veemenza. “Non più.” 

“Potrei dirti mille cose per smentire questa tua idea così buonista sulla mia natura” bisbigliò Tom, rubandogli un bacio. “Sono quello che sono, Harry, e lo sai.” 

“D’accordo, hai del potenziale per essere un mostro” concesse l’altro. “Forse un pochino. Però sei il _mio_ mostro.” 

“Sì. E guai a te se te ne trovi un altro” soffio Tom. Rimase in silenzio, cullato dai respiri più regolari del compagno. 

Harry si riscosse; Tom lo stava accarezzando, forse gli aveva detto qualcosa… 

“Scusami, non volevo addormentarmi.” 

“E’ la pozione. Riposa.” Fece per alzarsi a sistemargli le coperte, ma Harry lo bloccò, la sua presa talmente debole che riuscì soltanto a sfiorarlo. 

“Rimani qui.” 

“Certo” lo rassicurò lui, aspettando che si addormentasse profondamente. 

La pozione l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, al risveglio. Ne era sicuro, gli avrebbe restituito vigore ed energie, ma per quanto tempo? Già, il tempo era il loro più grande problema. Abbracciò Harry, inspirando il suo odore – era un’impressione, o anche quello iniziava ad affievolirsi? 

Sprofondò in un dormiveglia inquieto, funestato da incubi. 

Alle prime luci dell’alba si alzò, avendo cura di non far rumore. Harry dormiva ancora, sembrava più colorito. Sarebbe riuscito ad arginare un’altra crisi? Per quanto avesse fiducia nelle proprie capacità, Tom non poteva permettersi di rischiare. Non con lui. 

Recuperò il libro di Beda e lo sfogliò freneticamente, riconoscendo il codice cifrato della lettera con relativa facilità. Dumbledore doveva aver avuto i minuti contati; forse aveva approfittato degli ultimi istanti di vita che gli rimanevano per farglielo arrivare. Doveva essere di vitale importanza, senz’altro, anche se ogni fibra del proprio essere si rivoltava contro l’idea di aprirlo. Forse perché sapeva già, in cuor suo, quel che vi avrebbe trovato. 

_Caro Tom,_

_spero di impiegare fruttuosamente questi ultimi istanti che mi rimangono affinché più vite possano essere salvate, augurandomi che la mia grafia ti risulti leggibile. Ho visto come hai riportato in vita Harry, e devo ammettere ciò che non avrei mai creduto di poter dire, da quando ti ho conosciuto: sei tu il degno e meritevole Padrone della Morte. Avevi il potere a portata di mano quando hai sconfitto Gellert, eppure non hai pensato ai Doni, ma soltanto a salvare la persona che ami._

“Idealista romantico fino alla fine, ed ecco dove ti ha portato. Adesso sei cibo per i vermi. Avrei sperato che la facessi più breve” mormorò Tom, contrariato, mentre continuava a leggere. 

_A proposito di questo, correte entrambi un grave pericolo… lo sospettavo da prima, ma mi perdonerai se non te ne ho parlato, quando c’era una guerra da combattere. Temevo che non avresti avuto il coraggio di fare ciò che andava fatto, che avresti allontanato Harry, disinteressandoti al conflitto e poi, come ti ho detto, non ne ero sicuro…_

Tom represse un moto di irritazione. Le stesse vuote giustificazioni, anche quando era già sottoterra, per le proprie volontarie omissioni: se non era manipolazione al più alto grado, quella! 

_Ho ragione di ritenere, per quanto vorrei sbagliarmi, che Harry inizierà a star male per le lesioni interne riportare, che si riveleranno inguaribili. Le ferite provocate da una Bacchetta Invincibile sono senza dubbio più difficili da rimarginare, ma non era intenzione di Gellert uccidere. Come avrai capito, non è in sé in questi ultimi momenti, e spero che anche Harry possa, un giorno, perdonarlo e convivere con il trauma subito._

Stavolta dovette trattenersi dallo strappare la lettera, maledicendo Dumbledore e il suo moralismo improponibile: era impossibile che cercasse di giustificare l’amante in quel modo! 

_Non è una tortura fisica che ridurrà Harry allo stremo delle forze, ma qualcosa di più corroborante, interno. Più volte, nel corso della mia esistenza, ho pensato che il tempo avesse una volontà propria, né benigna né maligna, ma soggetta a leggi interne comprensibili in termini di ordine, equilibrio… simmetria. E’ paragonabile, secondo alcuni, a una creatura antica quanto i Doni, ma più potente, della quale noi tutti, dalla nascita alla morte, siamo in balia… ma sto divagando._

Sì, decisamente, sbuffò Tom, scorrendo la lettera mentre una morsa di gelo iniziava ad artigliargli lo stomaco. 

_Avevo avvertito Harry che cose terribili accadono ai maghi che interferiscono con il tempo. Sconvolgere l’ordine predeterminato delle cose non solo è oggettivamente rischioso: richiede un prezzo altissimo. Il Tempo non accetta che si interferisca con lui senza riguardo. Deve prendersi qualcosa in cambio._

“Vieni al punto.” 

_Harry mi ha aperto gli occhi su chi ero, anche se non era sua intenzione. Mi ha spinto ad affrettare gli eventi che avrebbero portato alla sconfitta di Grindelwald, allo stesso tempo facendo sì che mi guardassi allo specchio, ammettendo le mie colpe._

_Ho visto come lo guardi, il cambiamento che ha provocato in te: potevi avere Gellert e unirti a lui, grazie a un incontro fortuito che, di nuovo, è stato Harry a rendere possibile… e invece hai scelto lui. Hai idea di cosa significhi questo?_

_Che sei geloso marcio_ , pensò Tom, chiedendosi quanto velocemente Dumbledore avesse scritto quel papiro. La grafia cuneiforme divenne sempre più illeggibile. 

_Credo che non avrai difficoltà ad ammettere i sentimenti che ti legano a lui, anche ora che non è più un tuo Horcrux. Perché il cambiamento più grande che ha operato in te ha un valore inestimabile: non diventerai Lord Voldemort, ma questa è solo la più misera conseguenza, che non esprime ciò che tu sei davvero. Uno straordinario essere umano, capace di una quantità infinita di amore. E’ triste, per usare un eufemismo, che dobbiamo soffrire e separarci da chi abbiamo amato per così poco tempo, portando con noi un ricordo irto di spine, per quanto incommensurabilmente amaro e dolce, per tutta la nostra esistenza…_

“Io non lascerò Harry. Te lo puoi scordare” mormorò Tom, stringendo le dita che iniziavano a tremare intorno al foglio ingiallito. 

_Devi sapere che Harry, essendo morto e tornato in vita nella tua dimensione, ha reciso ogni legame che aveva con l’epoca dalla quale proveniva, pertanto non potrà più tornare indietro._

“Benissimo. Non avrei lasciato che lo facesse.” 

_La dimensione da cui lui proviene, in cui il Voldemort che non diventerai più ha provocato tanti danni, è ancora afflitta da dolore, guerra e morte. I suoi amici e tutte le persone che ha amato, che Voldemort non ha ancora ucciso, corrono un grave pericolo. Questo non te lo sto dicendo per obbligarti ad andare a sconfiggerlo; è solo un problema che spero ti porrai, a tempo debito. Purtroppo devo rivelarti che Harry, appartenendo alla dimensione che egli stesso ha modificato, è soggetto alle sue stesse leggi: la frattura temporale, che avete provocato tra la sua dimensione e la tua, alla quale lui è ora saldamente ancorato, causerà un’alterazione sensibile degli eventi. La malattia di Harry è un indicatore del fatto che lui non nascerà in questa dimensione. Pertanto, presto o tardi, Harry Evans è destinato a scomparire, perché lui non esiste._

Tom rilesse le ultime righe, incredulo. Certo che Harry! Esisteva! L’aveva abbracciato, baciato, stretto a sé, non c'era qualcuno più vivo di lui... 

_Non so quale sarà l’evento che porterà a questo cambiamento. Magari i suoi genitori non si sposeranno, oppure la data in cui verrà concepito sarà diversa, dando come risultato un altro bambino, qualcuno che non è Harry. Il solo, semplice fatto che non conterrà l’anima di Lord Voldemort, farà sì che Harry Potter, anche se nascesse in circostanze identiche, cosa di cui dubito, non sarà più la stessa persona che venne a cercarti alla fine del suo quinto anno a Hogwarts._

_Solo tu, Tom, possiedi la chiave per salvarlo. Siete collegati da qualcosa che neanche il Tempo stesso può combattere: hai ragione, voi vi appartenete._

_Il Tempo esige che ciò che esce da qualche parte debba necessariamente tornare dall’altra e che ogni modifica sia bilanciata da una reazione uguale e contraria, dall’altra parte. Capisci ora cosa sto dicendo?_

“No. No, no, non lo capisco!” gridò Tom, in un ostinato rifiuto. 

Si sforzò di concludere la lettera, ma non ce n’era bisogno. Frantumò un vetro, lasciando che le schegge gli entrassero dentro. Guardò, immobile, quel sangue che tanto odiava, quel simbolo della propria debolezza e mortalità. 

“No. No. NO!” 

Continuò a gridare finché non perse la voce, aggirandosi nella Fortezza come un’ombra, come se fosse già un estraneo. 

I primi timidi festeggiamenti per la caduta di Grindelwald erano iniziati, provocando un effetto domino: tutti brindavano, facevano festa e danzavano, abbattendo le tradizionali barriere all’interno della Fortezza e fuori, nonostante il gelo. Gnomi, centauri, maghi, streghe, perfino goblin erano uniti nelle celebrazioni, levando canti di vittoria. Tom avrebbe voluto soltanto che sparissero tutti. Ucciderli tutti, magari, purché facessero silenzio, lo lasciassero in pace, gli dessero il tempo di pensare a un’altra soluzione... per ingannare quel Tempo che era loro nemico, quel tempo che non c’era. Avrebbe fatto bene a concentrarsi su di esso, piuttosto che su come vincere la morte… 

“Tom? Stai bene?” Orion lo guardava da sotto le ciglia scure. “I Walburga attendono i tuoi ordini.” 

“Affido a te il compito di guidarli. Domattina partirò per Hogwarts, devo fare una cosa.” 

“A Hogwarts?” chiese l’altro, incredulo. 

“Sì. Occupati di Harry mentre sono via, d’accordo?” 

“Ma tornerai presto, vero?” 

Non rispose, lasciandolo libero di pensare ciò che preferiva. 

Tornò da Harry, che lo aspettava. Era sveglio e sorridente, si era addirittura sollevato sui cuscini. 

“Mi sono alzato. Sto molto meglio, Tom, davvero!” Rise, e gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo. 

“Harry” Tom esitò, incerto. “Dumbledore mi ha scritto una nota. Dice che dato che sei… ecco, morto e tornato in vita in questo tempo, non potrai più tornare indietro nella dimensione da cui provieni. Hai capito? Mai più.” 

Cercò di valutare la sua espressione. Non sembrava particolarmente turbato. 

“Ho fatto la mia scelta, ero pronto a questo” disse infine Harry. “Mi dispiace soltanto di non aver salutato i miei amici, ma per il resto sono contento…” 

“Ah, sì?” Tom si lasciò baciare, le labbra fredde contro le sue, ancora troppo calde. 

“Sì, perché rimarrò qui con te. Come ti avevo promesso.” 

Sperò che non notasse come era impallidito. Tremava, e Harry lo strinse più forte. 

“Del resto, cosa faresti senza di me? Gridavi come un disperato quando hai girato l’anello per riportarmi indietro…” 

“Lo ero” ammise Tom, in un soffio. “Hai ragione. Non saprei cosa fare senza di te.” 

Harry lo guardò sorpreso, pensando a uno scherzo, per poi accorgersi che non lo era. Tom lo scrutava con un’espressione intensa e concentrata, come se volesse imprimersi i suoi tratti nella memoria. Harry lo baciò e gli prese la mano, trascinandolo verso il letto. Aveva i capelli neri in disordine come al solito, le guance più colorite. Iniziò lentamente a spogliarsi, senza smettere di guardarlo. 

“Cosa fai? Non devi… non stai bene.” 

“Sto molto meglio. Mi sei mancato.” 

Tom si sforzò di rimanere immobile, di scostarlo, ma non ci riuscì. Non poteva resistere a quel sorriso, quelle labbra che avrebbe assaggiato per l’ultima volta. Lo sollevò di peso, affondando il viso nel suo collo e cercando d'imprimersi a fondo ogni cosa di lui, nervi, tendini e cuore pulsante contro la gola… 

Harry si abbandonò a lui, cercando di trattenere i gemiti. 

“Scusami. Farò piano.” 

Tom lo fece, ogni gesto che minacciava di spezzarlo, i loro corpi che s’incastravano cercando una fragile armonia, un’eternità fatta di attimi. Gli morse la spalla e lo strinse forte quando fu dentro di lui, non poté farne a meno. Voleva portarlo sempre con sé, voleva che non finisse più, voleva… Harry gridò e si accasciò sui cuscini, di nuovo stremato. 

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò Tom, circondandolo con le braccia. Gli premette il viso contro il petto, ascoltando i suoi battiti affrettati. Chissà quanti gliene rimanevano, se avrebbe fatto in tempo, se… 

“A me no. Te l’ho detto, non devi preoccuparti per me. Starò bene.” Harry lo baciò schiudendo le labbra, le dita esili che scendevano ad accarezzargli le braccia, il petto. Tom si trattenne dal fargli notare che era un pessimo bugiardo: lo sapevano entrambi. “Però pensavo” proseguì lui, una scintilla di malizia a illuminargli gli occhi verdi “che per una volta mi piacerebbe cambiare.” 

“Cambiare cosa?” 

Harry gli accarezzò la schiena lentamente, in ampi cerchi, le dita che scendevano più giù, a cercare un’apertura che non aveva mai esplorato. “Posso farlo io?” 

“Fare cos… oh. _Quello_.” Tom s’irrigidì, poi annuì appena. “Va bene.” 

Harry non riuscì a reprimere una risata, mentre lo girava sulla schiena. L’altro cercò di facilitargli il compito, facendolo salire sopra di lui. Rimase fermo, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia aggrappate al cuscino e le gambe allargate. Era una posizione così esposta, di resa completa, che non poteva non causargli disagio. Passò in fretta quando sentì l’altro entrare in lui. Tom tremava, era scosso dal piacere e Harry era lì, che gli scostava i capelli e gli sussurrava parole all’orecchio. Realizzò infine quel che gli stava dicendo e si bloccò per qualche secondo, ma Harry continuò a muoversi in lui e a ripeterglielo mentre raggiungevano il culmine, insieme. 

“Ti amo. Ti amo, sono innamorato di te, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” 

“Lo so. Credo di averlo sempre saputo” disse infine Tom, la voce strozzata in gola. Cercò di trattenere i singhiozzi. Voleva guardarlo un’ultima volta, fissarsi in quegli occhi verdi come le foglie di un bosco sempreverde, dove non splendeva il sole… 

“Ti sembra una risposta?” Harry sbuffò e cercò il suo sguardo. Per un attimo, sembrò leggergli dentro. 

“Lo sai.” 

_Dimmelo comunque_ , avrebbe voluto dire. La sua mano fu sulla sua guancia e la sentì umida, le ciglia che catturavano lacrime che non volevano saperne di scendere. 

“Perché piangi?” 

“Mi hai fatto male” si lamentò scherzosamente Tom, cercando di sorridergli. 

“Mi piace questa posizione, con te… così.” Harry rimase senza parole a fissare il corpo dell’altro, abbandonato sotto di lui in una posa di fiducia totale, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Forse lo era. 

“Dobbiamo farlo più spesso” disse, assonnato, girandosi e stringendosi contro il suo petto. 

“Tutte le volte che vuoi. Ora dormi.” 

L’altro sembrò avvertire qualcosa nel tono dell’amante. Gli sollevò il viso e incontrò i suoi occhi: non erano mai stati più scuri, più lucidi. 

Fu scosso dai brividi, ma per una volta non era quella strana malattia ad esserne la causa. 

“Tom… ho paura. Resta qui. Non mi lasciare.” 

“Mai” sussurrò lui. “Non ti lascerò mai.” Gli catturò le labbra in un bacio lunghissimo e lo cullò nel sonno, abbracciandolo stretto. Non importava se gli avrebbe fatto male. Presto, non sarebbe importato più nulla. 

* 

Il Castello lo aspettava, avvolto tra le brume di un cielo fosco e grigio, come spesso accadeva in quella parte di Scozia. Era appropriato che si compisse tutto lì, in quel posto che sia lui che Harry avevano sempre considerato una casa. Dumbledore aveva ragione: quanta eleganza, quanta crudele simmetria in quella soluzione così economica, così apparentemente indolore! 

_Harry, attraverso il suo viaggio, desiderando di creare un tempo in cui lui potesse vivere senza essere legato a te, e tu non fossi Lord Voldemort, ha firmato la propria condanna. A meno che tu non proponga uno scambio, qualcosa che il Tempo accetterebbe di buon grado..._

Si pose davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità, la sede di tanti dei loro incontri clandestini. Una stanza alla quale poteva avere accesso, se solo non fosse stata priva di porta. Non desiderava nient’atro che tornare da dov’era partito, quindi era tutto inutile, pensò, quasi con sollievo: non sarebbe riuscito ad aprirla, avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene… 

_Harry è venuto nel tuo tempo per salvarti, tu viaggerai nella sua dimensione, affinché lui possa vivere, ma senza di te, perché sai benissimo che le due dimensioni, ormai separate, saranno per sempre parallele e mai destinate a incontrarsi. Naturalmente puoi lasciare che Harry muoia in una lenta agonia (perché prima o poi accadrà, nonostante i tuoi tentativi), e vivere come unico Padrone della Morte: immagino che, prima d’incontrarlo, questo fosse il tuo unico desiderio._

Tom strinse la Bacchetta di Sambuco; l’aveva portata con sé insieme a quella di tasso. Il resto l’aveva lasciato a Harry. Harry che era entrato da quella porta soltanto pochi mesi prima, stregandolo e legandolo a sé per sempre. Harry che poteva spegnersi da un momento all’altro, nel letto che era stato di Grindelwald, da solo e senza sapere la verità, perché a lui mancava il coraggio di fare ciò che andava fatto... 

_O puoi abbracciare il sacrificio di separarti da lui, affinché Harry viva._

“Dammi un modo perché Harry possa continuare a vivere” disse alla porta della Stanza delle Necessità. “Vivere senza di me, se necessario.” 

_Hogwarts, dicembre 1996_

La porta apparve, e Tom la spalancò senza pensarci. Vi si lanciò contro. Ebbe una lieve vertigine e si ritrovò dall’altra parte, la soglia che già iniziava a scomparire. Non era appena entrato: ne era già uscito. 

“No. No, no! Harry! Harry, aspettami, ti prego…” 

Rimase lì a piangere contro il muro, davanti a una porta che non si sarebbe aperta mai più. 

Quando ebbe riconquistato una parvenza di calma, uscì nella notte, attraversando la Foresta Oscura. Si sentiva morto, era meno di un fantasma. Ma aveva uno scopo a sostenerlo, qualcosa che Harry avrebbe voluto che facesse. Si librò in volo nella notte troppo luminosa. In lontananza vedeva le luci elettriche dei villaggi Babbani: si chiese distrattamente quanti progressi avessero realizzato, in cinquant’anni. Planò silenziosamente sulla collina di Hogsmeade, evocò il Marchio Nero, il teschio che spiccava verde nel cielo, e aprì le braccia, lanciando un muto richiamo. 

_Voldemort! Sono qui._

Harry aveva ragione. La creatura era effettivamente mostruosa, disumana, anzi oltre l’umanità. In altri tempi Tom l’avrebbe trovata maestosa, temibile, ma in quel momento gli suscitò soltanto una rabbia immane. Fissò il volto del suo alter ego futuro, o ciò che ne rimaneva: una maschera bianca e cerea, occhi rossi verticali, senza pupille, il naso una fessura appena abbozzata, il cranio calvo e le labbra scarnificate, simili a quelle di un Dissennatore. Leggeva anche la sua mente, un grumo di cieche emozioni alternate a sprazzi di lucidità sempre più rari. Un essere che si era inflitto volontariamente la mutilazione, decretando così la propria rovina, mentre pensava di rendersi più grande. Tom capiva quale minaccia potesse rappresentare, ma non gli faceva paura. 

_Hai sbagliato tutto, Lord Voldemort._

Lo sentì dentro la mente, come un’ombra di se stesso. 

_Harry Potter._

Tom rise senza allegria, incurante della sorpresa della creatura. 

“Harry Potter non esiste più.” _Esiste, ma dove tu non potrai mai trovarlo._

“Davvero non mi riconosci? Io sono te, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” 

Voldemort gli venne incontro, bramoso di scoprire la verità. Le lunghe dita scheletriche, fredde come la morte, saggiarono la pelle pallida, i capelli scuri dell’altro e gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia, ancora umidi. “Sei me com’ero un tempo.” 

Sentì la Possessione attraversarlo mentre i confini dei loro corpi si fondevano, ma non poteva fargli più male di quello che sentiva già. Non si poteva dire lo stesso di Voldemort. Si ritrasse, la bocca senza labbra che si apriva in cerca d'aria, il lungo corpo spettrale squassato dagli spasmi. 

“Che ti è successo?” 

“Dolore. Un dolore che tu non sei in grado di capire, perché non amerai mai qualcuno.” 

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” chiese, espirando in lunghi rantoli. 

“Dovresti chiederti cos’hai fatto a te stesso” ritorse Tom, gli occhi neri a fissare quelli rossi. 

“Qualcuno ti ha ingannato, ma potrai vedere di nuovo la luce insieme a me” disse Voldemort, recuperando la calma. La voce fredda e suadente era una ragnatela pronta ad avvilupparlo. “Raccontami la tua storia, potremmo essere più grandi insieme…” 

“Non possiamo esistere in due” disse Tom freddamente. La Bacchetta di Sambuco si levò fulminea, il suo attacco fu più veloce di quello di Voldemort. 

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” gridò la creatura. 

Tom Riddle non aveva pronunciato una sillaba. Lesse l’ultimo pensiero nella sua mente, prima che si spegnesse davanti ai suoi occhi: Voldemort si augurava che i suoi Horcrux lo salvassero di nuovo. Neanche la morte gli aveva portato la comprensione. 

Tom Riddle sapeva degli Horcrux, sapeva come distruggerli tutti. 

Visualizzò la coppa di bronzo in una camera blindata; si concentrò, e si spaccò in due. 

Un medaglione con inciso uno stemma serpentino, probabilmente un altro cimelio di Slytherin, si ruppe all’interno della sua teca, in una casa buia e polverosa. 

All’interno della stanza simile a una cattedrale che gli era tristemente familiare, il diadema perduto di Ravenclaw s’incrinò e cadde a terra. 

Un serpente strisciante, lungo e grosso come Tom non ne aveva mai visti, contrasse le proprie spire, stillando veleno, finché il suo corpo squamoso non giacque privo di vita, versando sangue freddo e scuro. 

“Sono più forte di te, Voldemort. Non ho neanche bisogno di ucciderti per vincere, perché io sono Tom Marvolo Riddle. La tua anima mutilata non può nulla contro la tua. L’amore che tanto disprezzi mi protegge dai tuoi attacchi.” 

“No… _no_!” La creatura lasciò la presa sulla bacchetta, mentre la maledizione gli si ritorceva contro e tutto quello che aveva costruito in vita attraverso sangue e omicidi svaniva di fronte ai suoi occhi. Si afferrò la testa con le mani ed emise un grido stridulo, da far pietà – se a Tom fosse rimasto spazio per provarla – come una belva accerchiata. Voldemort s’infranse a terra come una statua di marmo, emettendo un tonfo sordo. Tom osservò spassionatamente la carcassa ai suoi piedi, un ammasso informe che un tempo era stata lui e aveva nutrito sogni e promesse, la veste nera che oscillava al vento. Il marchio nero splendeva, brillante e macabro sopra di lui. 

“Volevi dividere la tua anima in sette parti, perché sette è il numero più potente. Ti sbagliavi. Ne hai fatto uno in più, e così hai decretato la tua fine.” 

_E mi hai spezzato il cuore._

* 

Albus Dumbledore non era cambiato molto in cinquant’anni di vita, se si escludevano la mano annerita, le profonde rughe e i capelli bianchi. 

“Dovrei credere a quanto dici, Tom? Harry è al sicuro in una dimensione temporale diversa da questa e tu hai viaggiato nel suo tempo per salvarlo, hai sconfitto Lord Voldemort e distrutto tutti i suoi Horcrux?” 

“Glielo sto dicendo a titolo informativo, ma è libero di non credermi. Mi legga la mente, se vuole.” Riddle era palesemente irritato: era chiaro che riteneva quella conversazione uno spreco di tempo. 

“Io e Gellert Grindelwald siamo…” 

“Morti, sì” dichiarò Tom, freddamente. “Come lo sarà lei, a breve.” 

Dumbledore guardò la sua mano annerita. “E’ stato il tuo anello, anche se è mia la colpa per essermi lasciato tentare di nuovo. A proposito, la Pietra è scomparsa… non sono più riuscito a ritrovarla.” 

“E’ perché l’ho lasciata a Harry” disse Riddle. Non poteva essere dispiaciuto per la sorte dell’uomo che aveva di fronte: a quanto gli aveva detto Harry, gli aveva taciuto la verità affinché fosse pronto a sacrificarsi per sconfiggere Voldemort. Non l’avrebbe mai perdonato per quello. “I Doni della Morte non saranno mai più riuniti.” 

“Una saggia decisione” disse il Preside, dopo un attimo di esitazione. “Cosa conti di fare adesso? Puoi frequentare Hogwarts, possiamo inventare una copertura... o puoi aiutarci a catturare i Mangiamorte rimasti. Non credo che sappiano ancora della caduta del loro padrone.” 

“Confido che i vostri Auror saranno in grado di catturare almeno i suoi seguaci” disse Tom, senza nascondere l’impazienza. “Io ho fatto ciò che dovevo fare per Harry. E non credo che questa scuola abbia più qualcosa da insegnarmi. Io uscirò da questa stanza, e le nostre strade si divideranno per non incrociarsi mai più.” 

Dumbledore annuì con espressione grave. “Tom, forse avrei dovuto dirtelo da subito, ma Harry, in questa… _dimensione_ , come la chiami tu, è sparito da alcuni mesi. I suoi amici sono preoccupati per lui. Dovresti dire loro che sta bene, hanno il diritto di saperlo.” 

“Non è un mio problema” disse lui, rigidamente. 

“Loro lo amano” disse l’uomo più anziano, con dolcezza. “E nessuno sa meglio di te quale effetto faccia perderlo all’improvviso.” 

“Non sono venuto qui per farmi manipolare da lei” ribatté Tom, avviandosi verso la porta. 

_Non lo ameranno mai quanto lo amo io._ La sua fronte si corrugò e chiese, dopo un attimo d’indecisione: “Grindelwald è ancora vivo?” 

L’altro chinò il capo. “Sì. Sta scontando l’ergastolo a Numengard per i suoi crimini.” 

“Come lo sta facendo lei” ribatté Tom, abbracciando con lo sguardo l’ufficio circolare ingombro di carte e di delicati, costosi strumenti d’argento. 

“Io volevo che vivesse, sopra ogni altra cosa. Puoi capirlo, Tom, non è vero?” 

Gli occhi del vecchio s’inumidirono; Fanny la fenice, dal suo trespolo, emise un trillo argentino. 

“No, non posso.” Tom strinse i pugni, incapace di trattenere la rabbia repressa. “Voi avete ancora del tempo, per quanto sia contato” dichiarò, soffermandosi brevemente sulla sua mano annerita “e ho imparato a mie spese che il tempo è tutto ciò che abbiamo.” 

* 

La fortezza di Numengard era stata una prigione temibile. Ora cadeva a pezzi, ed era quasi del tutto priva di sorveglianza. Albus Dumbledore, recentemente dimessosi dal ruolo di Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, poté capire perché appena entrò nella cella. L’uomo era decrepito ed emaciato, le ossa che sporgevano dalle vesti consunte. I capelli sporchi, lunghi e aggrovigliati, gli pendevano lungo il corpo, simili a stracci. Spalancò gli occhi appena Albus gli si avvicinò, come un animale braccato. Il verde che aveva amato era quasi completamente spento, assottigliato e scavato da rughe profonde. Aprì le labbra sottili, rivelando una serie di denti marci o mancanti, ma non ne uscì un suono. 

“Gellert?” Albus bisbigliò, piano. Fin dall’inizio era stato convinto di aver avuto una pessima idea a venire, ma appena l’aveva visto aveva desiderato portarlo via di lì. Prendersene cura, per i pochi mesi, forse le poche settimane che gli restavano. 

“A-Albus?” L'altro lo riconobbe e fu sconvolto dal terrore. Le mani scheletriche, i polsi bloccati da pesanti catene, andarono a nascondersi il viso. “Perché sei venuto? Vattene via. Non guardarmi, ti prego…” 

“Gellert. Nessuno ti farà del male. Per favore, permettimi di occuparmi di te per il tempo che mi rimane.” 

“Che _ti_ rimane?” Gli occhi, ancora semicoperti, si fissarono sulla sua mano annerita. “Oh, Albus. Che cos’hai fatto?” 

“Non ha importanza, ormai. Ti prego, concedimi di portarti via di qui. Torneremo a Godric’s Hollow. Starai meglio…” 

“E’ troppo tardi. Io… è giusto che rimanga qui.” La sua voce era flebile. “Ho sbagliato, ho compiuto così tanto male, così tanto…” 

“Io credo che i tuoi crimini non siano peggiori dei miei” disse Albus, pacato. “E devo credere che, finché uno dei due avrà vita, non sia troppo tardi. Lascia che ti porti via, ti supplico. Anche solo per un atto di compassione nei confronti di un vecchio morente, ammesso che tu me ne ritenga degno.” 

Gellert Grindelwald annuì e poggiò il viso sulle ginocchia, continuando a evitare il suo sguardo, come indifferente. “Fa’ come vuoi. L’unico pensiero che mi rallegrava, tra queste mura, era che tu non mi avresti mai visto così, e me l’hai portato via.” 

Albus capì infine cosa lo turbava. Quando l’aveva sconfitto era stato un mago terribile, al culmine della maturità e del potere, gli occhi verdi che splendevano selvaggi e i capelli biondi quasi bianchi sollevati a scoprire un viso fiero, implacabile. Sorrise, quasi con nostalgia, realizzando che Gellert Grindelwald si preoccupava ancora del proprio aspetto, e di ciò che lui ne avrebbe pensato. 

“Gellert. Guardami.” Gli prese il mento tra le mani, incontrando il suo sguardo riluttante, ferito. “Sei appena arrivato a Godric’s Hollow da tua zia Bathilda. Hai sedici anni, io diciotto. I tuoi occhi sono verdi come i boschi che circondano il villaggio, le tue parole spalancano mondi e, quando tu ridi, sorrido anch’io. Questa volta andrà bene, Gellert. Io non ti lascerò più andare via. Chiudi gli occhi. Immagina un tempo in cui noi siamo insieme, giovani e felici. Io credo che esista, perché ci apparteniamo e siamo destinati a incontrarci in eterno, in ogni dimensione e in ogni luogo. Perché io amo la tua anima sopra ogni cosa, Gellert Grindelwald, ed è bellissima.” 

Il mago lasciò andare un lungo sospiro e si accasciò a terra, mentre la visione di lui lo riempiva completamente. 

_Grazie, Albus. Per quest’ultimo sogno._

Sembrava che dormisse, gli occhi chiusi, completamente esposto al suo sguardo, e l’espressione finalmente tranquilla. Gellert Grindelwald era finalmente in pace. 

Albus, piangendo silenziosamente, lo liberò dalle catene. 

* 

Gli amici di Harry erano proprio come il ragazzo glieli aveva descritti. Hermione Granger, capelli castani crespi e un’espressione di risoluta, acuta determinazione, era occupata a litigare con Ronald Weasley, i capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri stravolti, la voce sempre più alta. 

“Se pretendi che creda che questo qui è V-Voldemort da giovane e che ha salvato la vita a Harry, che guarda caso è bloccato in un altro tempo, per poi venire qui a raccontarci questa storia ridicola…” 

Erano volati incantesimi, parole grosse. 

Alla fine Weasley se n’era andato, dopo che lui, Tom, l’aveva disarmato, dichiarando che non era sua intenzione fargli del male né imporgli la propria presenza. 

“Ritengo giusto che vuoi sappiate la verità, solo questo.” 

“Se ne farà una ragione” bisbigliò la ragazza, esitando, incerta se seguire l’amico o rimanere con lui. 

“Non credo” rispose Tom. “E non lo biasimerei per questo.” 

Lei gli rimase accanto, chiedendo altri dettagli sui Doni e sulla guerra che avevano fermato. Tom rispose. Trovava stranamente confortante stare con lei, parlare con qualcuno che conosceva Harry e gli era sinceramente legato. 

“Ho sentito molto la sua mancanza, in questi mesi. Pensavamo che si fosse consegnato a Voldemort da solo, che l’avesse ucciso…” 

“E’ proprio il tipo di cosa impulsiva che avrebbe fatto. Invece è venuto da me. Comunque” valutò Tom, dopo un breve momento “questa è la versione ufficiale che passerà alla stampa. Harry ha ucciso Voldemort ed è morto nell’impresa.” 

“Tom… ma tu…” 

“Io non voglio alcun merito. Sono venuto a fare ciò che dovevo e adesso me ne andrò… per la mia strada.” 

Hermione lo squadrò, preoccupata. Temeva che si togliesse la vita, l’aveva capito da come lo guardava. “Voglio molto bene a Harry, e il fatto che non lo rivedrò mai più non cambia questo. Non riesco neanche a immaginare come dev’essere per te. Lo conosco, soffrirà molto quando scoprirà che te ne sei andato” disse la ragazza. 

Il sole era tramontato sulla Foresta Proibita. Un centauro palomino li osservava in lontananza. Sollevò lo sguardo verso le stelle, che iniziavano a spuntare luminose, a Marte e Venere splendevano solitarie, lontane e perennemente in conflitto, poi si ritirò nel fitto degli alberi. 

“Sì. Ma lui se la caverà, è… è facile affezionarsi a lui.” Tom rabbrividì, lottando con se stesso; la sua voce si spezzò. “Lui… lui non è come me. Troverà qualcun altro, amerà di nuovo, avrà una famiglia e io… io non gli ho mai detto… non ho _permesso_ che vedesse…” 

“Cosa?” Hermione gli toccò la spalla e lui non si ritrasse, bisognoso di conforto e tanto debole da provare disprezzo per se stesso, se il dolore non avesse spazzato via qualsiasi altra emozione. 

“Che lo amavo. Io lo amo, lo amerò per sempre.” 

“Credo che lo abbia capito lo stesso. Sarebbe impossibile non farlo” disse lei, gli occhi lucidi. Gli prese la mano e rimase al suo fianco. 

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto. Stava bene, realizzò, sorpreso. Riusciva ad alzarsi, addirittura. Le ferite si erano richiuse, la sua pelle era fresca, la mente snebbiata. All'improvviso, ebbe paura. Sapeva che stava per morire, l’aveva quasi accettato di buon grado: l’importante era che Tom non lo scoprisse, che rimanesse con lui fino all’ultimo istante. Era un pensiero egoista, ma non avrebbe sopportato il contrario. Il fatto che stesse bene non prometteva niente di buono. Aveva avuto un incubo terribile. Tom se ne andava per sempre; spalancava la porta della Stanza delle Necessità e piangeva… Harry fece luce con la bacchetta, realizzando spaesato che Tom, effettivamente, non c’era. Al suo posto giacevano il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, l’anello dei Gaunt e una lettera. 

Harry la afferrò, impallidendo mentre leggeva, un dolore sordo che gli esplodeva nel petto. 

“No… no, no! Bastardo, stronzo, non puoi andartene, non puoi lasciarmi qui, non puoi…” 

_Harry, quando leggerai questa lettera io sarò già nella tua dimensione e avrò sconfitto Voldemort: spero che ti farà piacere sapere che i tuoi amici siano al sicuro. Credo che tu abbia capito che ti restava molto poco da vivere. E’ per questo che ho accettato uno scambio: la tua vita per la mia, il tuo tempo per il mio. Non potevo accettare di guardarti morire, sapendo che avrei potuto evitartelo, se solo ne avessi avuto il coraggio. La mia vita senza di te non è degna di essere vissuta. Perdonami se non ho chiesto la tua opinione in proposito._

“Avrei scelto di morire! Non lo capisci, ti ho detto che ti amavo, la mia vita senza di te non ha senso, eri l’unica cosa che mi teneva qui! Io volevo restare con te fino alla fine, non m’importava…” 

Harry pianse, i caratteri di Tom che si confondevano tra le lacrime. 

“E mi hai anche lasciato due Doni… non li voglio!” 

_Il mio anello è tuo, poiché non mi serve più per ricordarmi chi sono. Ci sei tu, per questo, e tanto basta. Il Mantello ti spetta di diritto. Ho tenuto la Bacchetta, perché credo di essere l’unico in grado di controllarne il potere, e non volevo metterti in pericolo: il Dono si è sempre lasciato dietro una scia di sangue, come forse saprai._

_So che sarai furioso perché non ti ho detto ciò che avrei fatto… perdonami, temevo che, se ti avessi guardato soltanto un’altra volta, non ne avrei avuto la forza, che avrei preferito lasciarti morire piuttosto che andarmene. Non dubitare del mio egoismo._

_Sono convinto di non meritarmi tutti i momenti di felicità che mi hai donato. La vita può essere ancora bella, per te. Potrai incontrare la tua famiglia e quella dei tuoi amici. Ci sono tante persone che conoscerai o che hai amato che devono ancora nascere, come i tuoi genitori, se nella tua dimensione si sposeranno comunque. Potrai amarle e proteggerle, e avrai una vita piena e felice…_

“No, non ce l’avrò. Non senza di te, e tu lo sai!” 

_E forse un giorno incontrerai qualcun altro, anche se adesso ti sembra impossibile, qualcuno che non ti lascerà e saprà donarti l’amore che meriti._

Harry sorrise tra le lacrime. “Tom, ma quanto sei scemo. Lo sai che questo non succederà mai.” 

_Scusami, scusami, perdonami, se non ti ho detto… se non ce la faccio a vivere senza di te e se te lo scrivo, te l’ho detto che sono egoista e per me non è facile… dirti che ti amo. Ti amo più della mia vita e della mia felicità, ti amo tanto che ho scelto di mettere fine alla mia vita, separandomi da te, piuttosto che mettere a rischio la tua. Ti prego, continua a vivere: non rendere inutile il mio sacrificio._

_Ho sempre saputo che l’amore era doloroso. Mia madre è morta perché amava un Babbano più di quanto potesse mai amare me: non ci ha neanche provato. Ho scoperto che il potere e la violenza erano l’unica alternativa contro chi mi contrariava, che non valeva la pena affezionarsi, pur di non essere ferito. Non potevo immaginare neanche lontanamente quanto avessi ragione. Lo so adesso, non proverò mai più tanto dolore. E’ oltre i limiti umani provarlo._

_Eppure, tornando indietro, ti amerei di nuovo. Vorrei che ci fosse stato concesso più tempo._

_P.S. Non volevo lasciarti con il mio marchio, ma volevo che avessi qualcosa di me. Scopriti il braccio._

Harry si sollevò la manica: il marchio serpentino era scomparso. Al suo posto c’erano due serpenti, uno bianco e uno nero, che si mordevano la coda, intrecciati l’uno all’altro a formare un cerchio. 

_E’ un simbolo antico, che rappresenta l’eternità e la circolarità del tempo. Noi siamo destinati ad amarci e a incontrarci di nuovo, sono convinto di questo. Ti prego, Harry, qualsiasi cosa tu deciderai di fare nella tua vita non dimenticarmi. Non potrei sopportarlo. Pensa a me._

“Non riesco a smettere di farlo” sussurrò Harry, guardando la grafia che s’interrompeva. 

Si premette il braccio, saggiandone i contorni. Attraverso il velo delle lacrime, gli parve di vederlo un’ultima volta, Tom, al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Piangeva anche lui, e Hermione Granger era al suo fianco. Fu tentato di strofinarsi gli occhi, ma aveva paura che quella dolce illusione svanisse. 

Tom intercettò il suo sguardo, il bel viso attraversato da un’espressione rapita. 

_Harry… stai bene. Sono felice di poterti rivedere un’ultima volta. Non credevo che l’incantesimo avrebbe funzionato. Mi perdoni?_

_Ti perdono, Tom._ Harry cercò di imprimersi i suoi tratti nella memoria, il suo sguardo e ogni fibra del suo corpo protesa verso di lui. _Ti perdono, ma tu devi vivere. Per me._

_Per cosa dovrei vivere, Harry? Ho tanto bisogno di te, io… io non credo di farcela._

_Per noi. Perché ci siano concessi altri momenti come questi._

Harry sorrise e Tom, infine, ricambiò il sorriso. 

_E se questo fosse l’ultimo?_

_L’hai detto tu. Un giorno troveremo un modo per incontrarci di nuovo. Abbiamo piegato le leggi del tempo una volta, possiamo farlo di nuovo. Tom… ti amerò per sempre._

Il passaggio si richiuse e Tom protese la mano a catturare la sua immagine che sbiadiva. “Anch’io” sussurrò. 

“Grazie” bisbigliò Harry, grato. Guardò fuori dalla finestra: la gente festeggiava e accorreva da tutte le parti. Era il 1944, e la guerra era già finita, con un anno e mezzo di anticipo: quante vite sarebbero state risparmiate! Sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio per tutti. Sentì la gratitudine e commozione riempirgli l’anima, nonostante tutto: forse lui e Tom sarebbero riusciti a ritrovarsi, prima o poi. 

“Cos’è successo?” chiese Hermione, accanto a Tom. 

“Nulla. Solo un ricordo” sorrise leggermente, guardando il Castello che si profilava in lontananza, il viso esposto alla brezza della sera. 

“Cosa farai adesso?” 

C’era sempre qualcosa da fare, rifletté lui, accarezzandosi il braccio sul quale erano incisi due serpenti gemelli. “Vivrò per diventare un uomo migliore. Un uomo che Harry sarebbe orgoglioso di amare.” 

Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva rivedere il suo sorriso e sentire il pensiero di lui accarezzarlo, lieve come la promessa di un bacio. 

_Non serve che lo diventi, Tom. Lo sei già._

________________________________________________________________________________ 

N.d.A 

Grazie per aver letto! And sorry/not sorry for the feels ^^' 

Alcune note esplicative: 

-Harry e Tom hanno provocato la fine della guerra in anticipo, in questo modo hanno alterato sensibilmente il corso degli eventi (e infatti Dumbledore e Grindelwald, nella dimensione ‘nuova’ che si è creata in seguito alla spaccatura, sono morti prima del tempo). Gellert e Albus sono ancora vivi nella dimensione di partenza di Harry, per quanto decrepiti, e la loro linea temporale rimane inalterata. Grazie a Harry, inoltre, Tom non diventerà mai Lord Voldemort nella dimensione che si è creata, ma ciò non può alterare i fatti della dimensione di partenza di Harry, ovviamente. 

-Non esiste un modo di duplicare i Doni viaggiando da una dimensione all'altra, altrimenti sarebbe un vero casino. Esistono solo tre Doni che viaggiano attraverso il tempo: la Bacchetta, che ha preso Tom, e il Mantello e l’Anello, che ha lasciato a Harry. 

-Tom ha scambiato il proprio posto con Harry: Harry è andato nel tempo di Tom e l’ha modificato, facendo sì che Voldemort non esistesse e portando alla serie di eventi che hanno determinato la caduta di Grindelwald e quindi del regime nazista da lui controllato. Tom ha viaggiato nel tempo di Harry, un sacrificio richiesto dalla linea temporale, che prevede uno scambio in cui le energie si bilanciano e non entra né esce nulla di nuovo, in ottemperanza al principio di ‘simmetria’ a cui si rifaceva il titolo (sì, questo _plot twist_ l’avevo deciso dall’inizio). 

-Non possono esistere nella stessa dimensione due Harry, due Voldemort, due Gellert, due Albus, altrimenti si creerebbe una sensibile alterazione della linea spazio-temporale e uno dei due (presumibilmente l’intruso) scomparirebbe, annullato dall’altro. In questo caso, Tom ha ucciso Voldemort, quindi il problema non si pone. Harry non esisterà nella dimensione di Tom, spero che sia chiaro il perché: Harry senza una parte di Voldemort, non sarebbe Harry, ammesso che i suoi genitori si sposino e tutto accada un’altra volta senza variazioni, cosa della quale, visto che l’Ordine della Fenice non si costituirà, dubito fortemente. Questo non impedirà a Harry di conosce i suoi genitori, Sirius, Remus e tutti coloro che ha amato e devono ancora nascere (non è detto poi che solo perché non ci sono più Grindelwald e Voldemort filerà tutto liscio, anzi). 

-La morte di Harry, con conseguente resurrezione, ha fatto sì che Harry recidesse i legami con la dimensione di partenza: lui ormai appartiene al tempo di Tom ed è soggetto alle sue stesse leggi, ovvero: se non nascerà, si dissolverà fino a scomparire. Se invece Harry fosse nato in circostanze identiche (cosa impossibile), sarebbe vissuto soltanto fino alla propria nascita, poi si sarebbe dissolto comunque. 

-Ho preferito lasciare il finale della Grindeldore aperto e non dichiarare esplicitamente se Gellert sia morto o meno nell’ultima scena; interpretatelo pure come volete! 

Ok, se vi è piaciuta questa storia o avete qualsiasi dubbio su di essa, lasciate pure un commento, a me farà molto piacere ^^ Per il momento non ho in programma altre storie su HP; pubblicherò a breve un epilogo di Death Note, “God of a New World”, per chi fosse interessato. 

Se vi piacciono le mie trame, cercate su Amazon “Delia Bluetales”; ho pubblicato dei racconti e un romanzo vittoriano-soprannaturale (anche lì c'è lo slash, finalmente canon ^^'). 

Tenete comunque d'occhio la mia pagina, perché potrei tornare nel fandom di HP, prima o poi! Ho in programma un sequel per “Harry Potter e il Destino dei Ritornati”, epilogo alternativo che ho pubblicato giorni fa, e magari anche un seguito di questa storia (da pubblicare a parte) che sia meno spaccacuore, ma non garantisco ^^'' 

Grazie a tutti e buon proseguimento, Delia :) 


End file.
